


An unforgivable oversight

by laddyuna



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Family, Friendship, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyuna/pseuds/laddyuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two years after Ultimecia's death, Zell makes a strange dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A common dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> i'm working on another story, still with my two favorite characters Seifer and Zell, but with a different relationship. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think (you can even throw me tomatoes or other vegetables if it sucks...^_^)  
> See you!

 

“ _Who are you? What do you want?” yelled the little boy._

_“Stay out of my way little runt! I’ve no time to waste with you.”_

_The child moved back. Even if he was afraid, he kept facing the sorceress._

_“What do you want?” he asked again._

_The sorceress, annoyed, raised her arm above her head, preparing to attack the kid._

_The boy stood up straight against her with bravely. He crossed his hands, closing his eyes and whispered few words in a strange language when a giant bright barrier appeared and covered the entire village behind him. He turned his back quickly when he heard someone who was calling him with a worried voice. The little boy felt suddenly nervous and shouted with panic:_

_“Zell! Run! Go back home!!!”_

_He didn’t have the time to turn around that the sorceress was already behind him. The horizon became suddenly dark and cold. Someone screamed._

 

“Aaaahhh!!!” Zell woke up sweating. He kept breathing heavily. He turned on the light and looked at his watch: 2:30 am. He was in his bedroom at the Garden. He tried to recover his mind after this nightmare…what a strange dream. He didn’t see the sorceress’s face…just her figure in the mist. It was Adel. But who was the boy? He couldn’t see his face or remember his name. Zell called him in his dream but he didn’t hear the name he pronounced…What was it?

Zell got up and went to the bathroom to rinse his face with water. This nightmare had shocked him, he was still shaking. Maybe because it was the first time he dreamed about the sorceress since they defeated her. He looked at his face in the mirror and fixed his tattoo. His messy hair covered his eyes. He returned to his bed and tried to relax.

It was already two years since Squall and the orphanage gang defeated the sorceress. People had settled back into their daily routines even if the war let deep scars in the hearts. So many people had died. The Trabia Garden had been destroyed by the missiles and a part of Esthar City too with the monsters' invasion.

Squall and Rinoa were married now. Selphie and Irvine became closer and realized their true feelings. Irvine was still a lady-killer but the love he shared with Selphie was stronger. She was the one for him. Quistis and Nida were together but it wasn’t official. Zell was still single. He had been dumped by the library girl after four months. She found him too immature. It was true. Zell was still this hyperactive teenager, always moving, fighting. He needed to do something all the time to avoid thinking…thinking about the last events, the war…about Seifer. Yes, the ex-sorceress’ knight. He disappeared about two years ago. Fujin and Raijin returned to the Garden three months after Ultimecia’s defeat. They were with Seifer in Balamb and tried to build a new life together, searching a job and a good place to stay, but Seifer left one day without saying a word. He just let a letter on his bed at their hostel with few words: “ _Thanks for everything guys, but I have to go. I’m sorry_.” Few days later, Fujin and Raijin came back to the Garden. They didn’t know where he was or what he did, but they were worried about him.

Zell always hated Seifer but they grew up together. He would never have imagined he could betray them like he did, following the sorceress, fighting against them…he couldn’t forgive or even forget. Everyone turned the page, but not Zell. He wanted to take his revenge against him, so he kept training, hoping one day he could confront him and defeat him again. He never talked about his hatred for Seifer to anyone but Rinoa noticed it. She didn’t become a sorceress but she had new abilities after what happened in Lunatic Pandora with Adel and she was more sensitive. She saw a strange expression in Zell’s face when they talked about Seifer. She tried to ask Zell what was wrong with him, but he always avoided the discussion.

* * *

 

On the morning, Zell woke up and took a shower. He left his room to go to the cafeteria. He picked a coffee and a bottle of water when he heard someone calling him.

“Zell! We’re here!” shouted Selphie, waving her arms. She was with Irvine and Rinoa.

Zell joined them. “Hi guys!”

“Hi! How are you?” asked Irvine.

“Fine…”

“Oh! What’s wrong with you?” asked Selphie surprised.

“Huh?”

“Yes, there’s definitely something wrong with you. You didn’t take any hotdog today!!!” she explained with her eyes wide open.

Zell rolled his eyes annoyed. “I’m not a hotdog fetish or something like that, you know? Anyway…I’m just a bit tired this morning…”

“What’s wrong?” asked Irvine. “You have dark rings under your eyes.”

“Yes…I made a strange dream last night…so I've been giving this a lot of thoughts.” Explained Zell, drinking his coffee.

“What kind of dream did you make?” asked Rinoa who kept silent until now.

“Nothing important…” replied Zell.

“Tell us.” Demanded again Rinoa.

Zell fixed her. He knew she was worried for him and she wouldn’t let him go until he didn’t tell her. He sighted and put his cup on the table.

“It was strange…I was somewhere familiar for me but I don’t know where, it was a small village. I saw Adel. She was fighting against a little boy, but I couldn’t see his face. I called him but I couldn’t hear my own voice, so I don’t know who he was or his name. He turned off and yelled at me to run and to go back home. I suddenly saw a bright barrier surrounding the village…and Adel tried to kill him, and I woke up…” told Zell.

Selphie and Irvine looked at Rinoa. “The bright barrier…” whispered Rinoa.

“Huh?”

“Yes…I made a dream too last night. I saw a bright barrier too. It surrounded a village too and monsters tried to crack it to enter. People were running everywhere…” explained Rinoa.

“Guys…it’s a bit scary. You made the same dream.” Commented Selphie.

“But maybe it doesn’t mean anything, don’t you think?” asked Irvine.

They stayed quiet during a long time. Nobody had a single idea about this. Rinoa finally broke the silence.

“No. I have a strange feeling about this. I didn’t see Adel in my dream but Zell did. Maybe I have some of her memories because I was junctionned to her…” questioned Rinoa looking at Zell.

“But why did I dream about her? I mean…why me?” asked Zell.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should talk about this?” demanded Rinoa.

Zell wanted to stop thinking. It wasn’t a big deal after all. They didn’t have to become paranoiac. Dreams or nightmares were just illusions.

“Listen…Adel and Ultimecia are dead. We don’t have to worry so much about it. Maybe it’s just a coincidence?” reassured Zell.

Rinoa smiled. She tried to hide her emotions. She was still afraid about the sorceress but she never talked about it.

“Yes. You’re probably right.” Concluded Rinoa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Unexpected reunions

 

Three days later, Zell left Balamb Garden. Squall sent him in mission in Dollet. He had to help the Local authorities to release hostages. A group of Galbadian rebels tried to control the small town organizing some terrorist acts like kidnapping or bomb attacks in public spaces but they weren’t good at this…they were caught every time before committing their actions, they didn’t have enough materials means and they weren’t too many, just five or seven members. But this time was serious; it was the first time they did something big. They kidnapped twelve persons during a reception in a city hall. The Dollet’s Mayor was one of the hostages and the local authorities had demanded some help from Balamb Garden.

The mission was a success after Zell and soldiers of Dollet released all of the hostages and captured the rebels. No one had been hurt and Zell received congratulations from Dollet’s Mayor.

"Thank you so much for your help." said the Mayor.

"It was my job, Sir." replied proudly Zell. 

He left the city hall after his meeting with the mayor and went to a pub to get a drink. He needed to relax. He would come back to Balamb the next day in the morning. His mission had exhausted him all this day. He sat on a table and ordered some beers, checking his emails on his phone. He exchanged some text messages with Quistis to confirm the end of his mission and finished his beers.

" _I should return to my hostel...it's already late._ " Thought Zell.

He decided to leave the pub after two hours. He wasn’t drunk, just a bit tired. He didn’t notice that someone observed him from the corner of the streets. There was nobody in the town at this hour. Zell went to his hostel. The stranger walked silently behind him, following his prey quietly. The martial artist heard noises and turned off to see who was stalking him but he didn’t see anything. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. He arrived at the corner of the street, near of his hostel when he felt strong arms grabbing him from the back. A large hand held his mouth and another wrapped his waist. Zell tried to struggle but he didn’t have the time to do anything when his aggressor used a magic spell.

“ _Sleep_.” Whispered the man.

Zell fainted heavily in the ground. The stranger grabbed him on his shoulder and started to run quickly before someone could see him. He stopped in the middle of a dark street and searched in Zell’s pockets. He found his phone and destroyed it, throwing violently on the ground. The phone broke into pieces and he threw it in a garbage can before continuing his way with Zell’s body on his shoulder.

 

Few hours later, Zell woke up in a dark room. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to recover his mind.

" _What happened?_ " He thought.

He remembered he left the pub last night…someone tried to kidnap him…but what happened next? He looked around him but saw nothing. Just an ordinary room with white and dirty walls, a little window and a large bed where he was lying down.

" _Dammit! Where am i?_ "

He began to move when he realized his wrists and his feet were tied and chained to the bed. His mouth was covered by some adhesive tape. He desperately tried to release himself but he couldn’t move. He started to panic. What would happen to him? Who kidnapped him? Why? He made some noises hoping to alert someone but it was useless. Nobody came to help him. After few minutes, he stopped to struggle and closed his eyes. He remembered his aggressor used a magic spell…so it was someone who was junctionned with g-force. Someone stronger and taller than him because he got large hands and strong arms…maybe someone he knew? Why did he use a magic spell if he didn’t know that Zell was a good fighter? But He hadn’t real enemies so who was it? Why?

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Quistis went to Squall’s room. She knocked at the door.

“Come in.” answered Squall.

“Hi. Do I disturb you?” asked Quistis.

“No. Something’s wrong?” questioned Squall who was reading his newspaper, drinking his coffee.

“Kind of…where’s Rinoa?” Demanded Quistis.

“Timber. She went to see Zone and Watts. So? Tell me.” He replied.

“Huh…did you have some news about Zell?” she asked.

“He called me yesterday. He told me he would come back on the morning. Why?”

“I’ve tried to contact him but he didn’t answer. He told me he would take the first train to return to Balamb but he should be there already…” she seemed to be worried.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he forgot to wake up and missed his train. He will come back in the afternoon.” Reassured Squall.

“I called his hostel but they told me he didn’t come back last night…”

Squall fixed her and frowned. “Ah?”

“Yes. I was supposed to meet the headmaster with him this morning, that’s why I called him…but now, I’m really worried.”

Squall sighted. “You don’t have to. Zell’s a big boy. I’m sure he can take care of himself…”

“But…”

“Quistis, I know you’re overprotective but I’m sure Zell is okay. Maybe he met someone in a pub and…”

“I know what you mean…but I feel something is wrong…” she said with a concerned voice.

Squall stood up and crossed his arms against his chest, looking at her. “If he’s not back in the afternoon, we’ll go to Dollet, ok?”

“Fine. Tell me if he contacts you.” She agreed.

“Sure.”

“Thanks for your time and sorry to have bothered you.” She said, opening the door to leave.

 

* * *

 

Zell was still in the same position. He was tired to struggle and he started to have cramps on his arms and his legs. He could see the sun shining through the window. It was probably late in the morning, maybe already the afternoon. Since how long he was there? How many time he had to wait to see someone coming?

He was interrupted in his thoughts when the door opened. He couldn’t see who it was since he had his back to the door and he couldn’t move because of his chains. He heard heavy steps approaching him. Zell breathed faster and faster, trying desperately to calm down when he realized someone was sitting on the bed next to him. He felt a large hand caressing his cheek, tracing his tattoo with fingers. The touch was soft and gentle and he understood immediately it was a man’s hand. Zell shivered and tried to turn his face to see his captor when he felt a hot breath against his skin whispering on his ear.

“Are you scared?” whispered softly the stranger.

Zell struggled and looked at him with the corner of his eye, but the stranger grabbed his shoulder and forced his body to move on his side. Zell faced his aggressor and stayed in shock when he finally saw his face.

“Long time no see Chicken.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Unknown intentions

Zell blinked when he saw his aggressor…his former enemy, his eternal bully…Seifer Almasy. He didn’t change at all. He still had the same fucking smirk on his face, using the same stupid insults to provoke him. He didn’t wear his classic clothes with his grey trench coat, but just a grey shirt and black pants. He would never have imagined they could meet again. Actually, Seifer kidnapped him, but why? What he intended to do with him? Why did he tie him? Zell struggled and tried to release himself in vain. Seifer laughed and grabbed his throat with his strong hand.

“Little Chickie is afraid?” He asked with his sadistic smile, forcing his captive to look at him.

Zell was furious. His eyes were filled with hatred and anger. He tried to kick him with his head, but Seifer pulled his hair violently.

“Where is our precious commander now? You love him so much, always running after him like a stupid groupie…where is he now Chickie?” demanded Seifer angrily, fixing Zell in the eyes.

“ _Is it a question or an explanation? Fucking shithead! What’s wrong with you? What do you ask about Squall?”_ Thought Zell, glaring at Seifer with repulsion.

 “Why do you love him so much? He never cared about you. He always ignored you. WHY?” asked over Seifer, yelling at him.

“ _What are you talking about? Are you crazy?”_ thought Zell.

“HE DOESN’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU! WHY HIM?” shouted Seifer, shaking Zell’s head by his hair.

“ _He’s completely crazy…why are you talking about Squall? Are you jealous or something? What’s wrong with you?_ ” Zell said to himself.

Seifer released his head and looked at him smiling. He raised his body and fixed Zell. He was on the top of him. The martial artist faced him, struggling again.

“I will make you forget him, don’t worry. You won't even remember his name when I'm done with you.” He said calmly, staring at Zell with a strange smile. He didn’t seem to be angry or frightening… it was hard to explain…but Zell wasn’t afraid after hearing his words, maybe because his tone was different.

Seifer left the room and closed the door behind him, letting Zell alone, still tied at the bed. The martial artist fixed the door, hoping Seifer would come back quickly to explain why he kidnapped him.

“ _What he’s gonna do with me? He’s insane. I never saw him like that even when he was with the sorceress. He’s so scary…why me? Why did he talk about Squall?_ ” asked Zell to himself.

Seifer was always cruel as far as Zell could remember. He was already like this when they met at the orphanage. He was the one who made fun of him every time. It was worse when they met again at the Garden. He harassed him constantly with every sort of insults or provocations. Seifer loved to be hated. Of course he was strong but he was stubborn, and he couldn’t support to be commanded. He never followed orders and acted like he wanted, that was why he never succeeded at Seed exam. Zell had always hated him. Yes, he admired Squall. He was his best friend after all. He liked him because he was the complete opposite of Seifer. Nothing in Squall could remind him his best enemy. They were completely different physically and mentally. But Seifer was right on some points; Squall never responded to Zell’s friendship. He was always cold and distant with him. He knew why he was like this but sometimes Zell was hurt. Squall was his model, like a big brother for him. Irvine was his friend too but he had a different link with him. They were equal and they shared good times together with Selphie and Quistis. But it was another thing with Squall…anyway, why Seifer cared about this? He never wanted Zell’s friendship so why did he care?

 

* * *

 

In the afternoon, Zell didn’t come back to the Garden. Quistis and Squall took the train and went to Dollet. When they arrived, they went to the city hall to meet the mayor.

“Good afternoon. What can I do for you?” asked the secretary.

“Commander Leonhart and Instructor Trepe from Balamb Garden. We would like to meet the mayor please. It’s important.” Replied Squall.

 “Could you wait a moment please?” demanded the secretary taking her phone. She informed the mayor and hung up. “The mayor’s waiting for you in his office, first on your left on the corridor.”

“Thanks.” Said Quistis.

They arrived and knocked at the door of his office. “Come in.” said a man’s voice.

“Good afternoon Mister. We’re sorry to disturb you.” Told Squall, holding his hand to the Mayor.

 “Don’t worry. Thank you for your precious help. The seed you sent us, helped us a lot.” He replied, shaking Squall and Quistis’s hand. “How can I help you?”

“It’s about this seed that we came here actually. He didn’t come back and we can't join him. When did you see him for the last time?” asked Squall.

“Let me see…it was yesterday at 7:00 or 7:30 pm maybe. We exchanged few words and he left.” Answered the mayor.

“You don’t know where he went after your meeting?” demanded Quistis.

“No, I didn’t ask. But Dollet isn’t a big place. You should ask at the pub or his hostel if someone saw him…” replied the mayor.

“We’re gonna do it. Thank you.” Said Squall.

“You’re welcome. You can come back anytime you want if you need anything else. I hope you’ll find him.” He replied.

“Thank you sir.” Added Quistis.

They left the city hall and went to the pub. They already knew this place because they played cards several times there with the queen of cards and other people. When they entered, they looked around them and went to talk with the bartender.

“You want a drink?” asked the man.

“No thanks. Did you see a young man, about twenty, with blond hair and a tattoo on his face lately?” demanded Squall.

“A blond man with a tattoo? Ah…yes, I guess, a blond man with a crest?” he asked.

“Yes. Did you see him? When?” confirmed Quistis.

“Last night. He ordered some beers and he left. “replied the man.

“What time did he leave last night?”

“I don’t remember…maybe about nine or ten. He didn’t stay for a long time, he was alone so…” answered the man.

“Where did he go when he left?”

“I saw he turned on the left but I don’t know where he went.”

“Thanks.”

Quistis and Squall left the pub and turned on the left to see the direction Zell took yesterday.

“He probably went to his hostel. It’s in the same direction.” Told Quistis.

They walked silently and stopped in the middle of the street.

“Did you try to locate his cell phone?” asked Squall.

“Yes. But there’s no signal.” She answered.

They fixed each other with a worried look. It wasn’t Zell’s habit to disappear like that without telling anyone. It was sure: something happened to him last night. They already went to his hostel and they found all his things in his room: his bag with his clothes, his identity papers and his orders missions.

“I think you’re right Quistis…something happened to Zell. Call Selphie and Irvine. I’m gonna inform the headmaster.”

 

* * *

 

Zell was still in the same room, tied to his bed when the door opened. Seifer entered with a large paper bag in his hand.

“Are you hungry? I brought you food and water.” Explained Seifer, putting the bag on the bed. He approached and helped his captive to sit.

Zell fixed him angrily. Seifer laughed.

“Don’t make this face. I won’t hurt you.” He said, helping him to lean against the headboard.

“ _Fucking son of bitch! I’m gonna punch your face so hard that you’ll beg me to stop!”_ thought Zell.

“Don’t even try to do anything. I stole all your magic spells and disjunctionned you to Ifrit when you were asleep.” Told Seifer.

_“Bastard!!”_

Seifer put his hand to Zell’s mouth. “I’m gonna remove the adhesive tape, don’t shout.”

He didn’t finish removing it that Zell started to yell.

“FUCKING BASTARD!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!” shouted Zell furiously.                       

Seifer grabbed his throat and forced him to lie down. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” replied angrily Seifer.

“LET ME GO! WHY DID YOU KIDNAPP ME??” asked Zell struggling and yelling.

“I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP FUCKING CHICKEN!!” screamed Seifer.

“WHAT ARE YOU PLANING TO DO WITH ME? WHY ME? FUCKING DUMBASS!!” Zell fought and released himself.

Seifer fixed him keeping silent. His look was sad and mad in the same time. Zell felt nervous and continued to ask answers.

“Why? Why did you kidnap me? What’s wrong with you?” demanded Zell more calmly.

Seifer was still facing him. “He took you away from me…” he whispered.

Zell frowned. “What are you talking about? Are you crazy? What do you want from me?”

But his captor didn’t answer, still staring at him. “Zell…” he whispered.

“Fucking crazy bastard!! Let me go right now!” replied Zell.

“No. I will never let you go. You’re gonna stay with me forever.” Told Seifer.

“I HATE YOU! FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING BRAIN-DAMAGED!” roared Zell.

Seifer became enraged and raised his hand to slap him, but he stopped suddenly before hitting him. He stood up and put the adhesive tape in Zell’s mouth again. “You know what Dincht? Fuck you! I tried to be nice but maybe you’ll change your mind later when you’ll be hungry and thirsty.” He left the room quickly without looking at Zell.

“ _FUCK!”_ muttered Zell.


	4. Looking for Zell

Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa joined Squall and Quistis in Dollet with the Bgu. They met in Zuma Beach when the Garden dropped them.

“Hi Guys!” said Selphie.

Quistis and Squall waved at them. Everyone noticed the tension and the anxiety in their eyes.

“So? Did you find anything?” asked Irvine.

“Nothing. The last person who saw him is the bartender. Zell was probably walking to return at his hostel but he never arrived there.” Answered Squall.

“He let all his stuff in his room…except his cell phone, but we can’t locate him.” Added Quistis.

“Okay…what are we gonna do now?” asked Rinoa.

“I don’t know. I mean…I suppose something happened to him but maybe he already left the city?” said Quistis.

“We should split up, go on different towns. We'll cover more ground.” Suggested Squall.

“I can ask Watt and Zone to look for him in Timber. I will go to Deling City.” Said Rinoa.

“Good. I’m gonna go to Fisherman’s Horizon.” Proposed Irvine.

“Okay. I’ll call Fujin and Raijin to ask them to take a look in Balamb discreetly. Zell’s mother isn’t aware of his disappearance.” Added Quistis. “Maybe you can ask Laguna to investigate in Esthar?”

“I will. I’m gonna visit Winhill during this time. You and Selphie will stay here.” Decided Squall.

“But, what about Shumi village?” asked Selphie.

“I don’t think Zell is there…but if you or Quistis wanna go, I’m not opposed.” Replied Squall.

“Squall is right. This place is too far away.” Agreed Quistis.

“I’ve got an idea. I have some friends in Trabia. Maybe they could help us? The Garden is near of the village.” advised Selphie.

“Fine. We shouldn’t waste any more time. Call me if one of you has some news.” Concluded Squall.

“Sure!”

 

* * *

Zell was awake, still in the same place. He started to be hungry and thirsty. He was exhausted after struggling so hard. He wondered if Seifer would come back today. It was already late in the afternoon. He could see the sun set slowly.

The door opened and Seifer entered. He approached and fixed Zell with a neutral expression. He had the same paper bag that earlier. He grabbed Zell’s arms and helped him to sit, putting his back against the headboard.

“Calmed down?” asked Seifer.

Zell couldn’t reply and didn’t make any move. “ _I shouldn’t yell, it’s useless anyway. Plus I need to eat and drink…_ ” he thought.

Seifer stayed by his side on his left and removed the adhesive tape. Zell didn’t say a word, waiting for what happened next. Seifer took a bottle of water in his hand.

“Can you at least untie me to let me drink, please?” asked Zell calmly.

“No. I’m gonna help you. Open your mouth.” Replied Seifer.

Zell sighted but he did it. The water was a bit cold but it was pleasant. He almost finished the whole bottle when Seifer proposed him to eat. “I bought you some hotdogs. I never understood how you could eat that…”

The tattooed man contained his anger. “ _As if I cared about what you thought, fucking moron…”_ he said to himself.

Seifer held him the little sandwich, but he didn’t have the time to remove the paper that Zell already grabbed it with his teeth, devouring the entire hotdog in one bite.

“Easy, easy! You’re gonna suffocate with the paper!” said Seifer laughing.

Zell spat out the paper and tried to find his breath again. Seifer slapped him on the back to help him. When Zell could breathe normally again, he held him another hotdog and gave him some water. They didn’t say a word during this time. Zell was so hungry that he didn’t have the energy to yell or to fight. He was surprised to see that Seifer knew him so well, since he was peeling an orange for him.

“ _How does he know that I like orange? It’s just coincidence…I mean, it’s not like he cares._ ” Thought Zell.

Seifer gave him a piece of orange. He had some juice on his fingers. Zell blushed realizing that he practically licked it. Seifer smiled tenderly. He wasn’t scaring at all…on the opposite, he was gentle and kind. There was definitely something wrong with him. He couldn’t be the same man he used to know. The Seifer he knew would never have been so nice…

When he finished eating, Seifer wiped Zell’s mouth softly and got up. “Did you eat enough?” he asked.

“Yes.” Replied the tattooed man. He looked at him with a suspicious look. “What are you gonna do to me?”

Seifer threw the paper bag in the trash can. “I told you I won’t hurt you. You don’t have to worry.”

“It’s not an answer.” Said Zell.

“It’s mine.” Replied Seifer turning his back. He opened another door. Zell could see it was the bathroom.

“Okay…so how many time you intend to keep me with you?” asked Zell again.

Seifer disappeared in the bathroom, he was brushing his teeth. When he came back, he had a toothbrush with him. He sat on the top of Zell. “Open your mouth.”

“You…you’re gonna brush my teeth? Are you kidding me?” asked Zell embarrassed.

“Don’t force me to use the strength.” Replied Seifer annoyed. “You’re not in position to discuss.”

Zell fixed him angrily but he obeyed. What a strange situation! His worst enemy, brushing his teeth! He couldn’t believe it. What would be the next step after that? It was completely crazy…

When Seifer had done, he washed Zell’s mouth with water and returned to the bathroom. He came back and took off his pants. He untied Zell’s feet and took off his jeans and his shoes. The martial artist started to panic.

“What…what are you doing?” he asked nervously.

Seifer sighted. “Don’t be ridiculous Zell. I’m not gonna rape you.” He folded the clothes and put it on a chair, before lying down on the bed. “It’s already late. You should sleep a little bit.”

“But…you’re gonna sleep with me?” he demanded embarrassed.

Seifer covered himself and the martial artist with the blanket. “What an observant boy you are!” He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Zell’s waist.

“No way! Let me go!” struggled Zell, yelling at him.

Seifer opened his eyes annoyed. “Should I hit you to shut your mouth? I can use a magic spell if it’s not enough. Now, SHUT UP AND SLEEP BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!” He put his head heavily on his pillow and turned off the light.

Zell felt idiot and weak. He couldn’t move and he had to stay like this in such embarrassing position with the man he hated the most in the world, without understand anything.

“ _He’s crazy, there’s definitely another explanation. Okay…I need to think. He said he wouldn’t hurt me so if I do what he asks, he would trust me and I could escape or attack him when he would drop his guard…it won’t be easy…_ ” thought Zell.

“Seifer? Could you untie me please? My arms hurt.” Asked the martial artist calmly.

The blond turned on the light and raised his body, grabbing Zell’s hands. “I’m gonna change your position but I won’t untie you. Don’t try anything stupid.” He warned him.

Zell bit his bottom lip. He could try something but he would make him angry. He nodded and let his captor tie him again. His arms were attached in front of him, along his chest. Seifer switched off the light and grabbed the martial artist’s body with his strong arms. He had his chest against Zell’s back. The tattooed man could feel his hot breath on his neck.

“Goodnight Zell.” Said softly Seifer.

Zell blushed so hard that he was hot. He was so embarrassed that he couldn’t understand what happened to him. What was wrong with him? Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy, the worse enemies it could exist, sleeping half naked in the same bed, bodies on contact…Hyne! It couldn’t be true!

“ _Okay, okay, Zell…calm down! There’s certainly an explanation behind his attitude…maybe Seifer is lonely and he wants company? No, no! He’s not this type of guy…okay, so, maybe he’s in love with you? No, No, NO! Definitely impossible! Plus, he could have raped me if he wanted to have sex…and he’s not gay…Wait a minute, who cares now about it anyway?”_ Zell thought and thought again, trying desperately to find answers.

“ _Remember what he said. He wants to keep me with him forever…okay. So, it’s not for sex, it’s not to torture me since he told me he wouldn’t hurt me…so WHY? Ha talked about Squall earlier. Maybe he wants I become his friend? I mean, he hates him so he probably desires to take his revenge. But, why me? He should have captured Rinoa instead…Why Seifer? Why?”_

Zell finally closed his eyes. He knew he didn’t have answers. Something happened to Seifer, for sure. He didn’t sound like him.

It was hard for Zell to sleep, especially in Seifer’s arms. He tried all the night to understand, to recall something in the past, or during the war that it could explain what the tall blond meant. Why did he say all these things? Why did he act so strangely? Why did he not stay with Raijin and Fujin? The war was over now. He wasn’t really wanted even if authorities from Galbadia or Trabia would probably question him about the sorceress. He was hated by most of the people everywhere, for sure…but it would have been like this even without the war, because of his arrogance and his temper. As if he could return to a normal life, him, Seifer Almasy!

“ _Such a fucking bastard! Already a failure as far as I can remember! He never could do anything right in his life! I really need to escape! Who knows what he’s gonna do with me?”_ thought Zell.

Squall and the others were certainly looking for him now. He wished they could find him, even if he didn’t know himself where he was. Seifer had stolen his g-force and all of his magic spells…even his cell phone. He really couldn’t do anything.

During the night, Seifer struggled in his sleep but he never woke up. He whispered sometimes few words. Zell opened his eyes to listen what he was saying when he realized Seifer talked about him.

“Zell…don’t…” murmured the tall blond.

He seemed to be in pain; he was dreaming. “ _Maybe a nightmare?_ ” thought Zell.

“Don’t…leave me…” said Seifer in his sleep. “Remember…me…”

 The martial artist frowned. “ _Why should I remember you, dumbass? After all what you did to me? It’s not like I could forget anything! I wish I could…”_

Seifer hugged him closer against him, still sleeping deeply. Zell didn’t make any move. He was tired and fed up, thinking again and again. He closed his eyes and fell asleep few minutes later. Maybe things would be different tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

When Zell woke up, Seifer was already up. He was looking at the sky, leaned on the balcony. The window was wide open and the fresh air was caressing Zell’s skin, made him shivered. When Seifer heard some noise, he turned around and approached.

“Morning.”

Zell fixed him without reply. It wasn’t easy for him to stay calm in front of him, but yelling and insulting him wouldn’t help.

Seifer sat on the bed and started to strip him. Zell struggled and protested.

“What are you doing again?” he asked blushing.

Seifer sighted. “How many times should I tell you I won’t rape you or hurt you? You need a shower.”

Zell continued to resist. “WHAT? You…you’re gonna wash me? Are you kidding me?”

The blond glared at him annoyed. “You piss me off with your stupid questions all the time! Don’t you ever shut up?”

Zell was practically naked when he fought back violently, since his legs were untied. He kicked Seifer with his foot in the stomach. “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, FUCKING SHITHEAD!”

Seifer put one hand on his stomach, rubbing softly the place to erase the pain when he fixed Zell angrily in the eyes. “Wanna play this game, Chicken? Fine!” He jumped on the top of him and raised his hand above Zell’s head. “ _Stop!_ ”

Zell’s body became immediately passive. He couldn’t move even a toe or a finger. He was completely frozen. When the magic spell did effect, Seifer took off all Zell’s clothes and untied his hands. He got up and stripped too, keeping just his boxer. He walked towards the bathroom, leaving the tap running. He came back and carried Zell’s naked body in his arms. He put the small blond on his feet and held him by the waist. The water was pouring along their bodies.

“ _Hyne! This is the second time he used a magic spell on me! I’m gonna kill him!!_ ”

Seifer took the bottle of shampoo and put some on his hand before washing Zell’s hair with it. He began to soap his body, on the back at the beginning then his ass and his legs.

_“Oh no! Don’t tell me he’s gonna…Hyne! He’s touching my ass…”_

Seifer continued to soap him, on the chest and between his legs. Zell was so uncomfortable that he couldn’t control his anger…if only he wasn’t still on the effect of the spell. He abruptly realized he was hard and became ashamed.

“ _Damn! I’m hard like a rock! Okay…it’s not because he’s touching me…it’s the morning, it’s normal! But, he’s gonna think I like it! Hyne! What can I do? Okay Zell, calm down…calm down…think about something disgusting…hem…okay…hem…damn!! I can’t concentrate!”_

Seifer let Zell on his knees to soap his own body. He took off his boxer and used the shampoo. Zell couldn’t see him since he was on his back. After few minutes, he felt Seifer’s hands grabbing him and rinsed their bodies with the hot water. Seifer put his hand on Zell’s face just above his nose to protect his eyes from the shampoo flows. The martial artist was still unable to move or to talk. When they finished washing themselves, Seifer draped Zell’s body in a towel, around his hips. He did the same for himself and put the small blond on the bed. He took another towel and dried Zell’s hair gently. Seifer disappeared in the bathroom again and came back to dress. Zell was looking at him without saying a word or moving. The tall blond was well built, he couldn’t deny…but it was embarrassing for the martial artist to have these kind of thoughts about his enemy.

Zell was bi. He never hid it but he never told it either. It was his private life and nobody paid enough attention to him to notice anyway. He didn’t complain about it. He hadn’t experience with men. The promiscuity laws in the Garden didn’t help him to meet boys and he couldn’t really do it in Balamb since he knew everybody there. His Ma had some doubts about his sexual preferences but they didn’t talk about it. Zell hadn’t travelled enough to date people in other cities. He always had been impressed by Seifer even if he never admitted. He was a good looking man with a pretty face. But his anger against him was so huge that he couldn’t see him like a potential lover or boyfriend. Seifer would have probably laughed at him if he had known that Zell was bi.

Seifer finished to dress and approached. He had some clothes on his hands. He pushed Zell gently on his back and put a boxer on him, then a blue jeans and a green shirt. He tied his hands and his feet again.

“I’m gonna come back with the breakfast. See you later.” Said the tall man, leaving the room.

Zell started to recover sensations on his body. “ _Damn! I have to leave this place!”_

 

* * *

Four days later.

Quistis was walking in the streets alone, still in Dollet. She returned at her hostel where Selphie was waiting for her. She knocked at her door.

“Come in.”

“Hi.”

“Hi Quis! Did you find something interesting?” asked Selphie.

“Nothing. What about you?”

“I called my friends in Trabia Garden. They went to Shumi village but people said that no stranger came there lately.”

“I see…I called Raijin and Fujin too this afternoon. They didn’t find anything either in Balamb.”

The two friends looked each other without talking. They had no word to describe their frustration and their concern. Selphie finally decided to make a move, giving joy and hope again to Quistis.

“Come on Quis! Don’t make this face! I’m sure we’re gonna find Zell.”

Quistis smiled. “I guess you’re right.”

“Okay! Let’s get out of here. We need some food anyway.”

Quistis nodded. “Yes. Let’s go.”

The two girls left their hostel to go to the main shop. They came few times since they arrived in the city. They began to know the tenant, an old and kind lady. When they entered in the shop, they were surprised to see a young woman with long black hair.

“Good afternoon, misses. Can I help you?”

“Ah…are you a new employee?” asked Selphie.

“No. I’m the tenant’s granddaughter. I suppose you met my grandma, did you?” asked the young woman.

“Yes. Is she alright?” demanded Quistis.

“Yeah, thanks for asking. I run the shop two or three days a week.”

“Oh! That’s great.” Said Selphie. She began to choose some items for their dinner, letting Quistis with the young woman. “Do you want pasta for dinner, Quis?”

“I let you decide.” The blond crossed her arms, waiting for her. When Selphie finished, she came back to them and put all of her items in the counter.

“It’s good to see new faces in the town. Do you like Dollet?”

“Yes…but we’re actually looking for someone. Did you see a young blond man, about twenty, with a tattoo on his face lately?” asked Quistis.

 “Ah…let me see.” The young woman frowned, thinking. “I saw a stranger about four days ago, but he doesn’t correspond to your description…”

“How is he?” asked Selphie.

“Pretty handsome…tall, blond with green eyes…very good looking. I’ve tried to talk a bit with him, but he didn’t seem to be interested. He looked mysterious, especially with the scar he had on his face…” she said.

Selphie and Quistis blinked, looking at each other surprised.

“A scar on the face you said?” demanded Selphie.

“Yes, between the eyes, but that doesn't detract from his charm.” She replied smiling.

Quistis crossed her arms, trying to keep her cool. “Maybe he could help us? Did he tell you where he lives?”

“No…as I told you, he wasn’t very talkative, but he will probably come back here, if he didn’t already leave the city. My grandma told me he came yesterday.”

“Thank you miss.” Said Quistis.

“You’re welcome. Please come again!”

“Sure! Bye!” agreed Selphie.

The two girls walked to their hostel.

“Do you think it’s Seifer?” asked Selphie.

“It couldn’t be anyone else, but it’s really strange that we didn’t meet him. I mean, Dollet is small place…”

“What about Zell? Do you think Seifer is related to his disappearance?”

“I don’t know. We should call Squall and the others.” Suggested Quistis.

“Right.”


	5. The assault

Quistis and Selphie called the others on the night. Since nobody had news and didn’t find anything, they decided to come back to Dollet. Rinoa rented a car and picked Squall up in Winhill to return to Dollet. Irvine took the last train in the night and arrived the next morning, few hours later after Rinoa and Squall. The group met in the main hostel where Selphie and Quistis were already. They were in Selphie’s room.

“So, are you sure Seifer is here?” asked Irvine.

“As I told you, we didn’t meet him, but the tenant’s granddaughter gave us his description.” Said Quistis.

Squall crossed his arms. “Zell has disappeared six days ago. Seifer was probably already in the city. It can’t be a coincidence.” Affirmed the commander.

 Rinoa approached. “The war is over now…why Seifer would do that? I know he and Zell didn’t get along very well but…We don’t even know what happened to Zell.”

“I’m sure he’s behind this. We have to find him.” Replied firmly Squall.

“I’m gonna join Selphie. She is sitting out there since the opening of the shop this morning.” Concluded Quistis.

“I’m coming with you.” Said Squall.

“Let’s all go. We have nothing better to do now.” Proposed Irvine.

“Alright. Let’s go. Maybe you could stay here?” Squall told Rinoa.

“Why?” she was surprised.

“I…don’t want he hurts you again.”

She sighted. “Squall, don’t worry. I can defend myself.”

“Please, Rin. It’s better like this.” Insisted Squall, fixing her seriously.

She understood he wouldn’t change his mind. “Fine…call me if you find something.” She finally agreed.

 

* * *

 

Zell was still asleep in the bed. He yelled and insulted Seifer all the morning. The tall blond had enough and put another adhesive tape on his mouth. He was lying down on the bed, looking at Zell sleeping. He traced the lines of his tattoo with his finger. The martial artist opened the eyes when he felt the gentle touch in his face. He glared at him angrily. Seifer sighted sadly.

“She lied to me…She said you would love me as before, that you would remember me, but you still hate me…” whispered Seifer. He put his head on Zell’s chest.

_“ She? Who he’s talking about?”_

 “I missed you.”

_“The reverse isn't true! Maybe Time compression has injured his brain or something like that?”_

 “Don’t worry, you’ll recall. It'll take as long as it takes but I’ll help you.”

“ _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_ ”

“I know it’s hard for you…and you’re probably mad at me because what happened with the sorceress…”

“ _MAD? MAD, YOU SAID???”_

“I’m sorry. I never wanted to kill you. She…controlled me…I felt so guilty after that I couldn’t stay in Balamb. Each time I saw you with the others, I hated myself for what I’ve done…”

_“You can be sorry, fucking Bastard! How many people lost their life because of you?”_

“But, when I saw you in Dollet, I was so happy…I really missed you.”

_“That’s why you kidnapped me? Because you missed me?”_

“You won’t leave me, don’t you? I need you…”

_“Okay…now, I’m fed up. I don’t understand a single word of what you’re saying!”_

Seifer got up and grabbed his coat. It wasn’t his usual grey trench coat, just a black one without any sign. “I’m gonna buy something to eat.” He left and closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

Selphie was sitting on a bench, just in front of the shop; she was reading a newspaper, when she saw Squall, Quistis and Irvine.

“Hi guys! What’s up?” She asked joyfully.

“Hi Baby! Nothing new?” demanded Irvine, kissing her tenderly.

“No…I’m hungry. It’s almost lunchtime, you know?” she said.

“Oh, you’re right. We should go to buy something to eat.” Proposed Quistis.

Squall was about to reply when he saw a tall blond man walking on the streets, into the shop. He wore a black coat with a grey shirt and black pants. He recognized immediately his former enemy.

“He’s coming.” Said Squall, hiding on the corner of the streets. The others looked in the same direction as him and observed Seifer. They hid too and fixed the entrance of the shop.

“Damn! Pretty discreet for someone who used to love being noticed! He practically looks like you with his black clothes!” joked Selphie fixing Squall.

“Make sure he doesn’t see us.” Warned Squall. “We have to follow him. Maybe he knows where Zell is.”  The group nodded and stayed quiet.

 

Seifer entered in the shop. The old lady welcomed him with a smile.

“Hi, son. How are you today?”

“Hi. Fine, thank you.” Replied politely Seifer.

The old lady stood up. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have hotdogs today. My supplier didn’t have sausage anymore today…”

“Hum…okay, never mind. I’m gonna take some pizza for a change. Do you have oranges?” asked the blond.

“Sure.” She took a paper bag and grabbed four oranges. “Is there anything else you want?”

“A soda and a chocolate bar, please.”

She put all of the items in the bag and held it to Seifer. She gave him the price and he paid, before leaving.

“Thank you ma’m. Bye.”

“Goodbye, son. Please come again!”

He began to walk peacefully. He didn’t notice Squall and the others were following him. He was lost in his thoughts. Dollet was a good place but he couldn’t stay here forever. Plus, I had to find a job.

“ _I need to find money. I already sold my silver necklace and my watch. I can’t pay the rent for the room and the food for next days._ ” he thought.

Two kids were playing with a balloon in the streets. Seifer smiled when he saw them. He even played a bit with them when one of the boys passed the balloon to him. The tall blond left the children, continuing to walk to his room. He thought about Zell.

_“He used to be so nice with me…but he hates me now. I know it’s my fault, but…it hurts.”_

Squall and his group were still behind Seifer. Selphie frowned when she saw the gunbladist playing with the kids.

“Whoa! Seifer can be nice when he wants!” she commented.

“Whatever. Stay focused.” Said seriously Squall.

“Easy man! We are even not sure he’s related to Zell’s disappearance.” Replied the cowboy.

“You still have doubts about it?” asked Squall annoyed.

“Okay…we’ll talk about it later. Let’s follow him.” Terminated Quistis.

Everyone shut up and fixed the tall blond entering in a small building. They approached and stayed outside few minutes.

“So? Why don’t we enter? We’re gonna lose him.” Demanded Selphie.

“Just wait a minute. We don't want to attract attention.” Explained Squall.

They finally went in, discreetly. The building had just three floors. A door closed on the last floor. Squall raised the eyes and followed Seifer’s shadow.

“Last door on the left, third floor.” Said softly Squall.

The group went up the stairs without making any noise. The hardwood flooring was old and cracked under feet. The atmosphere was tense and heavy. When they reached the door, they stopped to listen. They heard Seifer yelling.

_“I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP CHICKEN!”_

Squall looked at Quistis who was just in front of him. She nodded. Zell was here. There was no doubt anymore. He was alive.

“On my mark…” whispered Squall. “GO!”

Squall kicked down the door and went in the room, followed by Quistis, Irvine and Selphie.

“SEIFER! DON’T MOVE!” yelled Squall.

“SQUALL!” shouted Zell who was lying on his bed, tied.

Seifer turned around to see his opponents. He blinked when he realized it was his former rival. He became furious. Everyone could see the anger and the rage in his eyes.

“You…again.” He said, grabbing Hyperion on his right. “You came to take him away from me again…”

“Zell! Are you okay?” asked Selphie.

“I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me…” replied Zell, but he turned his head to look at Squall immediately. “Squall…be careful, he’s insane!”

 Quistis tried to approach Zell when Seifer moved on her way. “Get away from him! He’s mine!”

“Seifer…calm down, please. Why did you kidnap Zell?” demanded Quistis.

The gunbladist stayed in front of her, blocking the passage, but he still fixed Squall with fury, raising Hyperion into his direction. “He’s mine! I won’t let you take him away…”

Selphie and Irvine frowned. “What’s wrong with you, man? You hated each other. You tried to kill us, Zell too.” Asked Irvine.

“Ah! As if you would believe me if I told you…” He laughed. “Anyway, it’s your fault Leonhart!” replied Seifer.

“He won’t listen! Don’t waste your time!” shouted Zell.

“SHUT UP!” screamed Seifer. “Look what you’ve done Squall! He hates me…He hates me because of YOU!!!” he ran towards Squall and began to fight with him. Their gunblades were colliding noisily.

Quistis and Selphie took the chance to free Zell. Irvine raised his gun towards the two fighters but he couldn’t shoot. He was afraid to hurt Squall. Zell stood up and jumped on Seifer’s back to stop him.

“STOP IT BASTARD!” yelled the martial artist, trying to block Seifer’s moves. But the gunbladist pushed him away roughly and focused again on Squall.

“Why you? You stole him from me…I WAS THE ONE WHO HE SHOULD HAVE LOVED! HE SHOULD HAVE ADMIRED ME! BUT HE'S ONLY GOT EYES FOR YOU!” roared Seifer furious and enraged. His attacks were more powerful, faster and dangerous.

Squall fell on the ground. Irvine shot Seifer with his rifle, but the tall blond threw him a fire spell. He approached Squall and raised his gunblade above his head. “WHAT’S SO SPECIAL ABOUT YOU?”

He was going to kill him when Zell hit violently the blond with his fist on the face. “FUCK OFF ASSHOLE!”

Seifer fell and crashed against the wall. He touched his face with his hand and looked at Zell, in shock.

“You…you…hit me? You…hit me to protect him?” asked Seifer completely dazed.

“Who do you think you are? My friend? YOU’RE NOTHING FOR ME EXCEPT THIS FUCKING BULLY WHO TORTURED ME ALL THIS TIME!” screamed Zell, still on his guard.

“But…but…you used to love me so much…you can’t to not remember…” stammered Seifer.

“IN YOUR DREAMS!” shouted Zell. “How could I love you? You made my life miserable since the first day we met! Look at yourself! You’re a fucking failure, a traitor…AS IF ANYONE COULD LOVE YOU, MORON!!!”

Seifer shook his head. “No…you’re lying! Zell would never say that to me! YOU’RE LYING! The Zell I know loves me and…”

But he didn’t have the time to finish what he was saying that Zell grabbed him by the collar, yelling at him face to face. “I NEVER LOVED YOU! I HATE YOU!”

He was about to hit him again when Seifer grabbed him by the throat and pushed him on his back. Seifer raised his gunblade but he stopped abruptly. Zell opened his eyes and saw something he would never had imagined, even in his weirdest dreams: Seifer crying.

The tall blond was shaking. He could barely express himself since he was crying so hard. Everyone blinked looking each other in shock…Seifer Almasy, crying…it couldn’t be true. There was definitely something wrong with him. Nobody understood why he cared so much about Zell, why he kidnapped him…since he hated him so much. But…Zell’s words hurt him. A lot.

“Seifer…” said calmly Quistis approaching.

The tall bond was still on the top of Zell. The martial artist moved away, fixing him with surprised. Seifer couldn’t stop weeping. His eyes were already red. His tears were rolling down his cheeks. He looked down, defeated, whimpering in silence.

“Damn! Zell…you've been rude…” said Selphie.

The tattooed man glared at her annoyed. “As if you didn’t think the same way! All of you!”

Quistis put her hand on Seifer’s shoulder when he pushed her away and grabbed his gunblade. Squall got up and ran. “Quistis! Watch out!” yelled Squall.

The tall blond didn’t hurt her…but himself in fact. He raised his blade and cut his throat with one move. His blood was dripping on his chest and he fell heavily on the ground. Quistis ran to him.

“SEIFER!”

When she tried to cure him with a curaga, Seifer used a boomerang spell on him. The curaga spell returned to Quisits and cured her instead.

“What?” she demanded panicked; “It didn’t work!”

“He used a boomerang spell. Somebody has an elixir or a potion?” asked Squall.

Seifer put his hand on his throat, not for stopping the bleeding but to prevent them for saving him. Irvine and Selphie approached and held an elixir to Quistis. She tried to give it to him but he pushed her hand away, tipping the medicine on the ground.

“SHIT! We need to take him to the hospital!” said Quistis panicked.

“The nearest is at Deling City. It’s too far away.” Replied Squall. He turned around and looked Zell. “Zell! Call a doctor! Hurry!” He threw him his cell phone.

The martial artist nodded and composed the emergency number.

“Irvine, call Rinoa and tell her to inform The Garden. We need Kadowaki right now.” Ordered Squall.

“Understood!”

“Selphie? Can you use your limit break?” Asked Squall.

“Yes! But I need an aura spell.” She answered.

“Take it.” Quistis used a spell on her and returned to Seifer who was still shaking. He had already lost a lot of blood.

The tall blond struggled and pushed away Squall and Quistis with his feet. He was weak but he had enough strength to move. He grabbed his gunblade again to perforate his heart with it.

“AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!”

“NO! SEIFER! DON’T!” yelled Quistis in despair, but she couldn’t stop him.

Squall approached and removed immediately the blade from his chest. Seifer was still conscious but he was about to die soon. “SELPHIE! NOW!”

The little brunette moved and spread her nunchaku. “Joobu!!”


	6. Concern

The orphanage group was in the infirmary, at the Garden. Seifer was severely injured and unconscious. After he tried to kill himself in front of them, Garden had arrived quickly…maybe one hour later. The Bgu was near of Timber at this time, so it wasn’t a long trip. Zell called a doctor and he gave him the first aid. Selphie’s limit break helped them a lot too, but Seifer had lost a lot of blood and his injuries were important.

Everyone was really worried; even if the tall blond was their enemy…he used to be one of them in the past. They couldn’t forget it…Nobody spoke. They were waiting in the other room when Raijin and Fujin joined them.

“How is he?” asked Raijin.

Squall got up. “Kadowaki is still with him.”

“What happened?” demanded Fujin.

Everyone stayed quiet. They didn’t want to explain that to them because they knew Fujin and Raijin cared about Seifer. He was their leader, their chief…the posse never disappeared for them.

“So?” asked again Fujin.

Zell approached. “Seifer…kidnapped me about one week ago, when I was in Dollet.” He took a pause and continued his story. “He tied me and stole my g-force and my magic spells…and he said strange things all the time, as I forgot him, that he missed me…he was complaining all the time about Squall and asked me why I admired him so much…he was really scaring.”

Raijin frowned, looking at Fujin with surprise, but they didn’t cut him. Zell talked again.

“He didn’t hurt me…on the opposite, he was kind with me when I didn’t yell or insult him. He brought me food…and took care of me…he seemed to be lonely. He told me he needed me and he would help me to remember him…and Squall and the others came.”

Fujin glared at him. “YOU HURT SEIFER!”

Zell grabbed her arm. “No, Fujin. Seifer…hurt himself…”

“WHAT?” asked Raijin.

Quistis stood up. “Seifer tried to kill himself…” She closed the eyes to contain her tears. “He…cut his throat and...he pierced his heart with his gunblade.” She looked down. “We’ve tried to save him but he used a boomerang spell on him…”

“WRONG!” Said Fujin kicking the wall with her foot.

“He…couldn’t do it…it’s impossible, ya know? What happened?” demanded Raijin in shock.

Everyone looked at Zell. The martial artist sat on a bench, just behind him. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him…when he talked to me, he was…nice, but he became crazy each time he thought about Squall…” He fixed Fujin. “You know him…how he was with me. He hated me, he insulted me every time he saw me…”

“You didn’t answer.” Replied Fujin. “What happened?”

Zell got up. “He was about to kill Squall, so…I hit him. He said I used to love him and…”

“And?” asked Raijin.

“And…I said I hated him…and he began to cry. When Quistis tried to comfort him, he cut his throat…” explained Zell. “I don’t understand why he reacted like this…I mean we never liked each other, how could he think that?”

They were interrupted when the Doctor Kadowaki went to see them. Quistis fixed her nervously.

“How is he, Doctor?” she asked.

“Hum…he’ll live. To be honest with you, I can’t believe he’s still alive. His injuries are severe and he shouldn't have survived with all the blood he lost…” replied the doctor. “But, it’s not his physical condition which worried me…but his psychological state…”

“What do you mean?” asked Squall.

“He woke up lately, but he has no reaction. He fixed the wall with dead eyes, without talking…it’s really strange from him. I never saw him like this before…”

Selphie looked at Zell. “It seems that what Zell said to him really hurt him…but I don’t know why. I mean…it’s not like it was a secret or something new that he hated him…”

Rinoa crossed her arms against her chest. “It’s maybe because of Time compression?”

Fujin glared at her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean Seifer didn’t act like he used to…he wasn’t suicidal or something…” She fixed Squall. “Maybe he never recovered from Ultimecia’s control and he’s still affected. He probably lost all his memories and he imagined another past…with another relationship with Zell…”

“Or he’s in love with Zell and he never admitted.” Suggested Selphie.

“No…he could have raped me all this time…I thought about it but he laughed when he understood that I was thinking that about him.” Explained Zell.

Kadowaki coughed to interfere in the discussion. “I don’t know what happened in details but I have to contradict you Rinoa: Seifer IS suicidal.”

Fujin stared at her angrily. “LIE!”

Kadowaki shook her head. “I wish I could be wrong Fujin, but I know what I’m saying. I can tell you his suicidal attempt today wasn’t his first.”

“What?” blinked Squall.

“He has other scars on his body, especially on his wrists. He also has gunshot wounds…”

“But maybe he had been attacked, ya know? “ suggested Raijin worried.

“How many people using a gunblade do you know?” asked the doctor.

“What? You mean…the gunshot wounds are…” started to say Irvine.

“Yes…gunshot wounds from gunblade.” She nodded.

Squall fixed her intensely. “Doc…I respect your job, but how could you recognize it is from a gunblade?” demanded the tall brunette.

She looked down. “Because…it wasn’t the first time I saw this kind of wound on him.”

Quistis frowned. “I don’t understand…what do you mean, Doctor?”

Kadowaki sighed. “Hum…I wasn’t supposed to tell you but…long time ago, Seifer came in a night at the infirmary when he was fourteen. He…was bleeding from the ear and the jaw. He had a little bullet hole on the temple. It was a huge injury…I treated him and when I asked him how he did that, he avoided eye-contact with me…and I noticed he had blood on his wrist. I understood he shot himself in the temple. He lied and told me he made a mistake with his gunblade and he shot himself accidentally…but I knew he was lying.”

“You said…Seifer tried to kill himself?” asked Rinoa.

“Yes.”

Squall and Quistis fixed each other in shock. They knew Seifer better than anybody, they would have noticed something…

“It can’t be true…he wasn’t like that…” said Quistis. “He was always so self-confident…”

“Seifer couldn’t do that!” told Raijin.

“ IMPOSSIBLE!” added Fujin.

“Why should I lie to you? I told you the truth.” Explained Kadowaki.

“So, why didn’t you say it before?” asked Squall.

She looked down ashamed. “When he left the infirmary…he asked me to never say a word to anybody about this. I refused at the beginning, but he begged me…he wanted to become a seed so badly and he promised me he would be more careful…but in his eyes, he just wanted to tell me he wouldn’t do it again…so I agreed.”

Nobody added a word. Seifer had definitely a good poker face, but he had also his weaknesses. Kadowaki respected him and kept her promise until this day.

“I think he wanted to die this day but he botched it and he panicked. That’s why he came to see me…I’m worried about him. I don’t know if it’s the effect of time compression, the sorceress’s control or what happened with Zell, but he will try again. We need to keep an eye on him.” She continued to explain.

“Can…we see him?” asked Zell who stayed quiet until now.

“Hum…I’m not sure it’s a good thing he sees you Zell…maybe Fujin and Raijin, but definitely not you.” answered the doctor.

Zell nodded and sat on the bench again. Fujin and Raijin followed Kadowaki. The rest of the group stayed in the waiting room still wondering what was wrong with Seifer.

 

* * *

One month later.

Laguna was in his office in Esthar. He received some news about Balamb and the Garden from Squall. They found Zell in Dollet after one week and captured Seifer. The ex-sorceress’ knight kidnapped the martial artist and tried to kill himself after the group rescued their friend. Since this day, Seifer was still in the same state…he didn’t have any reaction: he didn’t speak, move, eat or drink…nothing. He became a vegetable, even if he was fine physically. Nobody could say what happened to him and how he could recover his mind. He was still at the infirmary in the Garden.

Kiros entered in the office with Ward. “Hi!”

“Hi guys!” replied Laguna.

Kiros fixed his friend with an interrogating look. “You seem to be thoughtful. What is it?”

“Ah…nothing. I was just thinking about what happened with Seifer in Dollet.”

“I see…you read news…”

“Yes. I read the newspaper this morning. I don’t know how the reporters were able to have this information…” exclaimed Laguna annoyed.

“You know, Dollet is a small city. Some people probably sold this information to tabloids. We talk about the sorceress’ knight…”answered Kiros.

“I know…but he’s just a kid. He made bad things but he was under Ultimecia’s power…”

They were interrupted when a soldier knocked at the door.

“Come in.”

The soldier saluted the three men. “Mister President!”

“What is it?”

“A woman wants to talk with you. She says it’s important. It’s about the sorceress’s knight.” Replied the guard.

Kiros looked Laguna surprised. “Who is she?” he demanded fixing the guard again.

“Probably a doctor, Sir! She works in the main hospital. She showed me her card. Should I let her come in?”

“Sure.” Agreed Laguna.

The guard left and closed the door behind him.

“A doctor from Esthar who wants to talk with me about Seifer? Really weird…”said Laguna perplexed.

“Let see what she wanna say.”

After a short time, the guard returned with the woman. They entered in the office.

“Thank you. You can leave us.” Laguna told to the guard. The soldier nodded and left the room.

“Good morning Mister President. I’m sorry to disturb you like this…I’m really grateful you agreed to meet me.” Said the woman.

“No problem Miss. Would you sit down?” proposed Laguna.

“Sure. Thank you.”

She sat. She was a beautiful woman, probably the same age as Laguna. Maybe a little older…she was blond with long hair in a ponytail. She had little blue eyes behind her large eyeglasses. Her skin was particularly white and pale. She was wearing a green dress with a grey shawl and strappy sandals.

“So…who are you?” asked Laguna.

The woman crossed her legs and smiled. She seemed to be kind and gentle. “I’m Dr Moa Beniya. I’m working in Esthar main hospital as a pediatrician.” She held her card to Kiros who checked it quickly.

“Okay…so, what did you want to tell us, Dr Beniya?” demanded Kiros.

She took her card again. “I read the newspaper this morning and I saw that Seifer Almasy has been arrested…”

“And? What has that to do with you?” asked Laguna.

She put her hands on her knees. “How is he?”

“You didn’t answer Dr Beniya.” Replied Kiros.

She looked down. “I’m sorry…I suppose I owe you explanations…it’s a long story…”

 

* * *

On the afternoon, Squall finished his meeting with the headmaster. He visited Seifer at the infirmary but there was no change in his condition. When he entered in the room, he was surprised to see Edea by his side.

“Matron?”

“Squall! Nice to see you. How are you?” she demanded looking at him.

“Good. I didn’t know you were here…how is he?”

“Still in the same state…he’s physically fine but I feel no life in his soul…as if he was dead inside…”

“I know. We’ve tried everything to help him but nothing worked…I don’t know what to do.”

Edea approached and caressed Seifer’s cheek tenderly. He didn’t react. “ I wished I could be useful…”

Squall fixed her, thinking she was probably suffering to see one of the kids she raised, being in this condition. She felt guilty to have manipulated Seifer like this when she was under Ultimecia’s power.

“Do you remember if Seifer and Zell were friends when they were kids?” asked Squall. “When we came to rescue Zell, he said Zell used to love him…but I’ve no memory about this…”

“Me neither…as far as I can recall, Seifer wasn’t friend with anybody…he liked to be the chief and argued often with Quistis.” She laughed thinking about these memories. “I think he liked you and the others but he was too proud to admit it…but Zell fought with him all the time…”

“I know…that’s why I can’t understand why he said that.”

Edea frowned, thinking. “But…I remember something…” she made a pause and looked at Squall again. “Seifer arrived at the orphanage before Zell. You weren’t there at this time either; there were just Quistis, Irvine and Selphie. I remember Seifer wasn’t so rude before. Actually, he was…shy and sad. He never talked to anyone and he looked at the sky sadly every night. But when Zell came…he changed. He became aggressive, especially against him and later…against you. I think he was jealous of you…”

“Why did he change like that after Zell came?”

“I don’t know. He never told me anything…”

“I see…”

Squall’s cell phone rang. “I’m sorry. I’m gonna take the call outside.”

“Sure.”

 

Squall left the infirmary and hung up. “Hello?”

“ _Hi Squall. I hope I don’t disturb you?_ ” it was Laguna’s voice.

“Hi Dad. What is it?”

_“Hum…you know, gossips about the incident in Dollet are working out…”_

“Ah?”

_“In Esthar, everyone talks about Seifer and what happened in Dollet…”_

 “I see…whatever. What’s the problem?”

_“Someone came to my office this morning to ask me about that…a pediatrician in fact…”_

Laguna made a pause. Squall was a bit surprised and asked him what was wrong.

“And? Does she have a link with Seifer?”

_“Yes…she wants to see him. That’s why I called you.”_

“But why?”

_“It’s hard to explain on the phone…I’m on the road with the Ragnarok now, can I come at the Garden with her?”_

“Sure...I’ll be waiting for you.”

_“Thank you. I’ll be there in few hours. See you soon.”_

“Bye…”

He hung up and frowned. “A pediatrician? What does she want?”


	7. Revelations

Zell was in his bedroom. He came back from the training center, exhausted. After a shower, he lay down on his bed. He tried so hard to forget what happened in Dollet with Seifer, but it was impossible. The tall blond was still in the same state at the infirmary and he became thinner every day since he didn’t eat. Fujin, Raijin and Kadowaki took care well of him, but it wasn’t enough. Seifer didn’t react…and Zell began to feel guilty. He never wished this. Yes, he hated Seifer, he wanted to take his revenge so badly for what happened in the past between them, and because of the war, but he just thought about kicking his ass, nothing more…he never hoped his death. He would have never imagined Seifer was suicidal…

“ _Maybe he just needed to feel loved? That’s why he captured me in Dollet…he probably wanted that somebody could help him…”_ said Zell to himself.

The martial artist closed his eyes and tried desperately to relax. It was hard for him to face Fujin and Raijin’s look when they met. They were mad at him because they thought it was his fault.

“ _He was completely crazy this day…he was going to kill Squall, what should I have done? How could I guess he would kill himself? We fought so many times together…why Seifer? Why did you do that?”_

Even Quistis and Selphie seemed to be distant with him since the incident. They probably felt sorry for Seifer, but the martial artist hoped that somebody could support him…  

“ _Damn! Fucking Bastard! I’m sure you did it on purpose to make me feel guilty…”_

Zell sighted annoyed and covered himself with his blanket. He needed to sleep a little. There was no mission lately so he was bored and he stayed all the day in the training center to avoid everyone. He probably killed all the bugs and t-rex there…he fell asleep after few minutes.

 

_People were running everywhere, terrified and shouting. The village was in fire and monsters devastated everything. A little boy was curled up in a ball, on the ground, hiding his head between his legs. He was so scared that he couldn’t move. He was shaking. Voices were yelling._

“ _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?_ _HELP HIM!!!_ ”

**_“I’m sorry Master…but I can’t…”_ **

_“But…DO SOMETHING! THIS IS AN ORDER!”_

**_“I can’t…”_ **

_“PLEASE!”_

**_“Forgive me Master…”_ **

_“He’s…he’s gonna die! Please, save him!! Please I’m begging you!!”_

**_“…”_ **

_The little boy shouted when a monster attacked him. He tried to struggle but he got caught._

_“HURRY! SAVE HIM!! THEY’RE GONNA KILL HIM!”_

**_“I can’t…”_ **

_“NO! ZELL!!!!”_

 

The martial artist woke up immediately. He was in shock and had difficulties to breathe. He looked around him and recognized his bedroom in the Garden.

“Ah…Shit! What was that again?”

He put his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes. A weird dream again. He didn’t see anything or anyone. Somebody called him, and another voice was speaking this time…a familiar one but he couldn’t remember who it was. It didn’t sound like a human voice…

He was cut in his thoughts when somebody knocked at his door.

“Come in.”

It was Rinoa. “Hi Zell! Sorry, I didn’t know you were sleeping…”

“I woke up before you arrived, don’t worry. What’s up?”

She came inside and closed the door behind her. “Laguna called Squall. He’s coming.”

“Ah? What for?”

“He said he had something important to say about Seifer…but we don’t know any more than you about this…”

“Oh…fine…”

She sat at the end of the bed.  “You look thoughtful. What is it?”

Zell sighted and put his head on his knees. “I just…made another weird dream…”

“Oh? Really? Tell me.”

“No…it’s nothing.” He got up and opened his window to breathe some fresh air.

Rinoa stood up too and approached. “It’s important, Zell. Tell me.”

Zell turned his back to fix her. “Alright, if you insist…” He took a large breath and started to explain. “I was in the same village as in the first dream. Monsters attacked people and they were running everywhere. The town was in fire and…I heard somebody yelling at another person…I think it was the same boy who shouted me to go home the last time…he yelled at the other to help me, but he didn’t do anything. He said he couldn’t and he called the boy “Master”…a monster attacked me and the boy screamed my name, and I woke up…”

Rinoa crossed her arms, thinking. “You didn’t see his face?”

“No…but I’m sure I already heard the second voice…”

“Really? Where? Who was it?” she asked.

 “I don’t know, but it was a masculine one…and it didn’t sound like a human voice…”

Rinoa frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure, but…maybe a g-force’s voice…but I couldn’t recognize which one it was.”

They stared at each other keeping silent, sighting. Zell finally moved from his position and grabbed his shoes, before sitting on his bed.

“We should join the others. Laguna will arrive soon. Let’s talk about this later.”

“You’re right.” She agreed, smiling.

 

* * *

 

The Ragnarok settled on the small island. Laguna and Dr Beniya were walking to the Garden. When they arrived in the main hall, Squall and the orphanage group were waiting for them. Raijin, Fujin, Cid and Edea were there too.

“Thank you for seeing us on such short notice.” Said Laguna.

Everyone welcomed him and fixed the woman behind him. Squall didn’t talk about her since he had no information about the lady. He just knew she was a pediatrician.

“Let me introduce you the Doctor Moa Beniya.”

“Good afternoon!” she said, bowing.

“Dr Beniya is pediatrician on the main hospital in Esthar.” Laguna noticed the surprised look of their face. “She has important informations about Seifer, that’s why I brought her here.”

Everyone frowned and looked each other.

“What do you mean?” asked Selphie.

Laguna scratched his head embarrassed, when the lady approached. “Can I see him please?”

Squall fixed her intensely. “Tell us what you know first.”

The lady looked down. “Please…I promise to explain you everything, but let me see him first. It won’t be long…”

Squall crossed his arms thinking. The woman insisted. “President Loire told me what happened with him in Dollet and how is he since this day…Maybe I can make him react? Let me try first please. I’ll tell you everything you want later…please.”

Cid put his hand on Squall’s shoulder. “Let her see him. We have all the time for explanations.”

Squall nodded. “Okay…follow me.”

“Thank you.”

The group walked to the infirmary in silence. When they arrived, Squall, Zell, Quistis, Edea and the woman entered in Seifer’s room. The others stayed in the waiting room.

Doctor Beniya approached slowly. “Seifer?”

The tall blond didn’t reply. She went at his side and faced him with a worried look. “Seifer? Do you remember me? I’m Doctor Beniya.”

But the gunbladist kept silent. He didn’t move either. She continued to call him.

“Seifer. Talk to me. Look at me.”

No reaction. She put her hand on his face and took place just in front of him forcing the tall blond to look at her, but it didn’t work to make him react.

She got up, sighting. “He seems to have received a severe emotional shock…President Loire told me he kidnapped one of your friends?” she asked fixing Squall again.

“It was me. I’m Zell Dincht.” Replied Zell.

The Doctor blinked. “What…name did you say?”

The martial artist frowned. “Zell Dincht. What’s wrong?”

She stayed quiet, as if she was in shock. She looked Zell with insistence when she finally asked: “What did you tell him?”

“Huh?”

“I suppose you told him something to put him in his state…what did you say?” she demanded again.

Zell sighted, annoyed. “I told him I hated him…” He wanted to explain when he noticed the surprised expression on her face.

“You…told him that? Why? Did you have a fight with him?”

“Okay…listen. This fucking bastard made my life miserable since I met him. We fought since we were kids. He made fun of me and insulted me each time he saw me…and he even tried to kill us during the last war! We never liked each other, so you can keep your fucking comments for yourself, whoever you are!!!” replied Zell angrily.

“Zell, calm down, please…” said Quistis.

Squall stared at her. “We grew up in an orphanage with Zell, Seifer, Quistis and some of other people you just met. As far I can recall, Seifer always provoked Zell, even when they met again at the Garden. To be honest with you, no one here can understand why he reacted like that after what Zell said.”

Edea agreed. “Seifer always tried to hide his weaknesses making fun of the others…he never had been a bad person but…he was a bit rude with everyone, especially with Zell…”

The lady looked the group with surprise. “I’m…not sure we’re talking about the same person…he wasn’t like that…”

“So, you know him?” asked Quistis.

She sighted. “Yes…I know him, but I didn’t see him since a long time…” She stared at him sadly and finally walked to the exit. “Let’s join the others. I’m gonna explain everything.”

 

* * *

The group assembled in a large room. Everyone took a seat and fixed the Doctor who was at Laguna’s side. She was blushing. She seemed to be nervous, playing with her fingers apprehensively.

“So? We’re listening to you, Doctor Beniya.” Said Squall.

She raised her head and started to speak. “Okay…” She made a pause, looking quickly Zell with the corner of the eye. “I was working in Esthar Hospital in the pediatric emergencies when a couple brought me their baby one day. He was just three months and he had an abnormal high temperature. We’ve tried to treat his fever with medicines but nothing worked…We thought he was gonna die but he survived…” She took her glass of water and drank before speaking again.

“They came back the next week. The baby was sick again. He didn’t eat and he was really thin…but once again he survived without medicines…and it was like this practically every week. We didn’t know what was wrong with this child but he was always sick…he should have died a long time ago, he was so fragile...and he suffered really hard, but he was still alive…” She laughed. “We used to call him “the indestructible”…he was so cute…”

“This boy…” started to say Squall but he was cut by the lady.

“Yes…it was Seifer. The Almasy came to see me because we had the best pediatric service, and Esthar was the nearest city from their town…”

“Where were they from?” asked Quistis.

“Centra.”

“Centra?” Blinked Irvine. “But there’s nothing except ruins of Odin and Tomberry’s temples.”

“There was village about eighty years ago, but it has been destroyed during another sorceress’s war. Some of villagers survived and moved in different countries. Their heirs decided to rebuild the town and their community, near on the ruins, about twenty years ago. The Almasy were some of these heirs. They lived in this village with few hundred people.”

“But…we didn’t see any village there.” Exclaimed Selphie.

“The village has been destroyed again during Adel’s reign, just before President Loire sent her in space…”

The group seemed to be surprised. Zell frowned and started to wonder why he never heard about this. He used to read a lot of things about old countries and cities…

“Go on, please.” Demanded Squall.

“Yes. As I told you, I became Seifer’s doctor since the day his parents brought him in the hospital, until he was five. He came every week with another health problem…but one day, he didn’t come. I’ve tried to call his parents but we lost contact. I never knew what happened to him and to his family…until I saw him with the sorceress in Deling City during the parade. I read he became the sorceress’ knight…and when I heard he had been arrested and he tried to kill himself, I came to see President Loire…” She took a sip of water again.

“Seifer came in the orphanage when he was five…he probably lost his parents…” said Edea. “He never talked about his past…as if he didn’t remember…”

The lady looked at her. “You took care of him?”

“Yes. I was his matron with other children here.” She pointed Squall, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and Zell. The woman blinked when she mentioned Zell.

“I see…”

Squall noticed her expression when she looked at Zell. “You told us he wasn’t a difficult child with you earlier. Can you tell us more about this?”

She fixed her attention again on Squall. “Yes…to tell you the truth, he was an adorable and lovely child. At the beginning, he was really shy…he hid himself and was afraid of everything. He was in pain all the time and it was hard for him to endure treatments. But I noticed some changes after his first birthday. He still had a fragile condition but he was different…he was happy and joyful. Everyone loved him in the service because he was smiling even if he was sick…we found him so strong and brave. He gave us courage when we were depressed each time we saw him. He never complained about the pain or treatments…”

“What happened in his life to change him like that?” asked Edea.

“His brother’s birth, just one year and few months after his.” She answered.

“Seifer had a brother??” asked Selphie.

 “He HAS a brother.” Corrected the woman.

Everyone frowned. “What do you mean? He never talked about his brother and we didn’t meet him…What’s his name?” demanded Squall.

“Zell.”

The group blinked when they heard what she said. The woman looked the martial artist and smiled at him. Zell shook his head.

“You…you’re kidding me, do you?”

The lady seemed to be surprised. “No…why should I lie? Don’t you recognize your own brother? Miss Kramer said you grew up together in the orphanage…”

“It…can’t be true…you're confusing me with someone else!” denied Zell.

“No. I’m sure you’re the same “Zell”. I’m surprised you didn’t recognize him… it’s a long time since I saw you, it’s true but…”

“YOU’RE WRONG!!” yelled Zell jumping from his chair.

“Zell! Calm down!” said Edea.

“It’s impossible! I can’t…I can’t share the same blood with this bastard!! IT’S IMPOSSIBLE!!”

Edea stood up and put her hand on his chest. “Calm down…”

Squall and the others were still in shock. “Doctor…Zell’s right. It can’t be true…I mean, they didn’t recognize each other when they met in the orphanage and during all this time…” said Squall.

“I don’t understand…I was shocked when I heard Zell talking about his brother like that when we were in the infirmary with Seifer earlier…they used to love each other so much…I can’t understand how they could forget…” replied the woman.

Zell sat heavily on his chair. “No…it can’t be true…” he kept saying that again and again as if he tried to convince himself.

“That explains why Seifer kidnapped you…maybe he recalled and he wanted you to remember him…” suggested Laguna.

Irvine put his hat on the table. “I just remember something!  In the orphanage…”

Everyone looked at him. The cowboy explained: “At the beginning, we were just with Quistis and Selphie. When Seifer arrived, he was shy and never played with us, but…he wasn’t nasty. I remember he always looked the sky sadly, during the night, through the window. He changed when Zell arrived…”

“You’re right Irvine…Seifer was different before, I remember now…” agreed Quistis.

“You mean…he remembered Zell when they met in the orphanage?” asked Selphie.

“Maybe? But if it’s the case, why he didn’t say it?”

“Okay…enough! It doesn’t mean anything! I’m not his brother!” protested Zell.

“Zell, listen…” but Quistis didn’t have the time to finish her sentence.

“We didn’t use g-force at this time! I should have remembered if I had a brother! And he wouldn’t have tried to kill me!!”

The woman who stayed silent until now spoke again: “I don’t know what happened to you and Seifer…but I can tell you had a strong relationship with your brother at this time. You loved each other so much that you were inseparable.” She sought something between papers on her file and held to Zell a picture. “Look…I took a photo of you two when you were in the hospital with him…I kept this picture all this time…”

Zell fixed the picture. Two little blond kids who were smiling…Zell recognized himself and saw Seifer was hugging him in his arms with a large smile.

“Hyne…it can’t be true…”

Edea looked at the photo. She smiled tenderly seeing the two boys so close. She remembered good times when all her children were just innocent kids.

Doctor Beniya stared at Zell who was still fixing the picture. “Hum…did you change your name?” asked the lady to Zell.

“Huh?”

“When you introduced yourself earlier, you said the name ”Dincht”…”

“I’ve been adopted when I was young…”

“Oh…so, you and Seifer had been separated…”

“Seifer never has been adopted. He went to the Garden when he was nine.” Explained Edea.

The lady smiled sadly but she seemed to be thoughtful again. “But…I can’t understand. When Zell arrived at the orphanage, he had his name?”

Edea crossed her arms. “No…Estharian soldiers brought him. They found him around Centra ruins. They didn’t know his name and he didn’t seem to remember himself. He had a teddy bear with his first name written on the label…”

“You didn’t remember…but what about Seifer? Where did they find him?” asked the woman.

“Esthar…but I don’t know anything else about him either.” replied Edea.

The group stayed silent. There were too many questions without answers. It was a big shock, especially for Zell to know they were brothers.

“It’s obvious that Seifer forgot everything. He would have never attacked us…and definitely not his own brother.” suggested Cid.

“NO!” replied Fujin.

Everyone blinked. “What do you mean, Fujin?” asked Selphie.

“Seifer…didn’t forget Zell. I’m sure he couldn’t forget…” she answered.

“How could you be sure about this?” demanded Squall.

She kept silent a short moment before answering: “Before we invaded Balamb to look for Ellone, Seifer asked me something…”

“What?”

She pointed Zell with her finger. “Do not hurt Zell.”

Zell put the picture on the table and stared at Fujin in shock. She nodded as she wanted to confirm to the martial artist she told him the truth.

“He didn’t say anything else, but it seemed to be important for him, since he knew we would meet you in your city.” Added Fujin.

Zell got up annoyed. “Okay! So, I have the worst brother that I could wish; we don’t remember each other; I can’t recall my own parents and what happened during my childhood and why I have been sent in the orphanage! Great! Wonderful!” He kicked the wall behind him with his foot. “Damn!! As if I could believe that!!!”

“Zell, please…” tried to say Quistis but she got cut.

“It can’t be true! I want a DNA test!” shouted Zell.

“Do you really need this? Don’t you have enough proofs?” asked Squall.

The tattooed man glared at him. “I’d like to see you in my place, Squall!”

“Hey! I’ve just thought about something!” exclaimed Rinoa. “Doctor Beniya said the village in Centra had been destroyed during Adel’s reign. Maybe it has a link with our last dreams, don’t you think Zell?”

“What are you talking about Rin?” demanded Squall.

“Oh yeah! I should have explained you...but after what happened, I didn’t have the time…”

Rinoa and Zell started to tell them about their dreams. They listened to them carefully. Irvine and Selphie already knew about this, but the martial artist didn’t talk about the last one. When they finished, everyone took a moment to think about it.

“But why now? And why you two?” asked Squall.

“I don’t know…” replied Rinoa.

“Since Rinoa was in contact with Ultimecia and Adel, she probably kept some of their memories…” started to suggest Edea.

“What about Zell?” demanded Selphie.

“If Zell and Seifer come from Centra, maybe he remembers his past? It’s probably his subconscious…” continued Edea.

“Hey! The little boy who talked to you in your dreams…is it Seifer?” guessed Irvine.

“I don’t know…” said Zell.

“Do you think…Seifer and Zell met Adel in the past?” demanded Rinoa. “Maybe that’s why their village has been destroyed?”

“Who knows?” said Edea.

The group continued to think. They suggested assumptions, theories…but nothing concrete. They needed proofs and certainties. Since Zell didn’t remind, and Seifer wasn’t in condition to help them, Laguna got up and proposed something.

“Okay…we can’t find answers, so maybe we can use Ellone’s power?”

“Ellone?” repeated Edea.

“Yes. She can bring people in the past. Since she knows Zell and Seifer, I’m sure she can send us in their past.” Confirmed Laguna.

“It’s a good suggestion.” Agreed Squall.

“She is in Esthar. I’m gonna call her.”


	8. The beginning of an explanation

Laguna sent the Ragnarok to Esthar to look for Ellone. She was on the road with Kiros and Ward to join the group in Balamb Garden. They explained her everything; Laguna asked to his friends to go with her. He was still worried for her, even if Ultimecia died. She was safe now. Her power was unique, but it caused her so many painful moments in her life…she was forced to move and hide all the time; she abandoned Squall and her friends at the orphanage and she put in danger her precious uncle Laguna. Ultimecia and Adel ravaged so many cities, killed so many people, just to find her. She felt guilty…even if she never did anything wrong. She was protected and hidden, but she wasn’t happy…the loneliness, the sadness and the fear she felt during all this time broke her heart, but it was the past. The future would be different…

She arrived after few hours in Balamb with Kiros and Ward. Laguna and Squall were in front of the entrance of the Garden.

“Lellone!” exclaimed Squall with joy, taking his sister in his arms.

“Squall! I’m so happy to see you again!” she said hugging him tightly.

Kiros and Ward followed her and went to talk with Laguna. “So? Something new?” demanded Kiros.

Laguna shook his head sadly. “Not really…Seifer is still in the same state, and Zell didn’t react very well…”

Ellone released Squall and went to Laguna, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. “Uncle Laguna!”

“Hi, sweetie! It’s good to see you!” he replied smiling. After a short pause, Laguna looked the group and suggested: “We should join the others inside.”

“Sure. Let’s go.” Agreed Ellone.

They went directly in the headmaster’s office to meet Cid and Edea.

 

* * *

 

Zell was still avoiding everyone. He didn’t have the courage to face his friends. He should have been happy to have a brother but, in fact, he wasn’t. Seifer and he couldn’t share the same blood for the martial artist. It was too hard to accept. If they were as close as Dr Beniya said, why they didn’t remember each other? Why Seifer was so abject and cruel with him? They were so different…it couldn’t be true…but after what happened in Dollet and what Dr Beniya told them, he couldn’t deny it. He had demanded a test and Kadowaki made DNA swabs. They didn’t have test results yet, but it wasn’t really necessary. Everyone already knew the truth, Zell either.

The tattooed man decided to go to the infirmary. He had enough to fight in the training center, and he felt lonely. He had the impression that nobody understood him and it made him sad. So many questions without answers…and Seifer was still in the same state. Who were their parents? What happened to them? How could they possibly have forgotten all their past? They didn’t use g-forces at this time…why?

He arrived and saluted Kadowaki. She was speaking on the phone. Zell went directly to Seifer’s room when he saw he wasn’t alone. Dr Beniya was sitting on a chair by his side. She turned her head and smiled to Zell.

“Hello Zell.”

“Hi.” Replied with a shy voice the martial artist.

She got up and approached. “Come in. Wanna sit?”

“No…it’s okay. You can keep the chair.”

She nodded and returned to her place. She was a bit uncomfortable. She knew Zell was having trouble accepting that he was Seifer’s brother.

“He’s still like this?”asked the tattooed man.

“Yes…I’ve tried to make him react all this morning, talking about you but…nothing worked.” She replied sadly.

Zell sat at the edge of the bed, sighting. He fixed the floor without saying a single word. How long he would stay like this?

“Do you hate him?” demanded Dr Beniya.

Zell looked at her and played with his fingers nervously. “Before what you said to us…yes.”

“And now?”

“I don’t know…when he kidnapped me in Dollet, he was…nice. He acted like the one I used to know when I insulted him but…he was so fragile sometimes…he told me he needed me, he missed me…”

“He loves you.” Her voice was comforting. “I know it’s hard for you to believe in me, but he really loves you. He talked to me about you all the time…”

“You told us I was with him at the hospital, didn't you?”

“Yes…but at the beginning, you were too young to come in Esthar with the train or with the car. It was long way for a baby…your mother told me Seifer was depressed when he was far away from you. I noticed too. He wrote your name sometimes blowing on the window…”

“Really?”

“Yeah…when you grew up, you came with him in Esthar…you two were just too cute!”

“I see…so, he was sick every week?”

“Kind of…after your birth, your mother brought him less often…every two weeks or more, sometimes less…it wasn’t regular but still abnormal for a child. I called your parents every week. He seemed to suffer a lot each time I saw him, but he endured it better when you were with him.”  

Zell looked discreetly Seifer with the corner of the eye and turned his attention to Doctor Beniya again.

“How…were my parents? I have no memories of them…”

The woman crossed her arms and smiled to the martial artist. She knew he was probably feeling bad to not remember about his past and his family.

“I saw your mother more often than your father…she was kind and affectionate. She loved you with your broth…with Seifer…”

“My father didn’t come with her?”

“At the beginning, yes…but with the time, he thought medicine was useless for Seifer and he had to stay in your village.”

“Why?”

“Your mother told me he was an important person in Centra. He had to protect the town with the other men…but he was a good father. He was very proud of his sons…”

Zell felt depressed. She talked about his parents but it was hard for him to hear it when he couldn’t remember them.

“They loved you two…I don’t know what happened to your family but I’m sure you’ll recall sooner…”

Her voice was soft. Her kindness touched Zell and he finally looked at her. She never let go Seifer’s hand, even if he was still in the same state.

“Do you think…he’ll recover?” asked the martial artist fixing Seifer.

“I don’t know. I wish I could give you hopes but…”

“I understand. Thank you…”

They were interrupted by Doctor Kadowaki. “Zell?”

“Yes Doc?”

She approached, hands in the pockets. “I received the DNA results…”

The tattooed man looked down and sighted. “I already know the results. I asked you that because I was angry and crazy at this time.”

“I know but this way, you can’t deny the truth anymore…” replied Kadowaki.

Zell stood up and faced her. “So…we are brothers?”

“Yes…you two have the same DNA.”

“I see…”

The two doctors looked at each other concerned. They knew the two boys but in different times and different contexts. Beniya used to see Zell and Seifer very close and as brothers, but on the other side, Kadowaki knew them as rivals and opponents. 

“Things would have been definitely different if only you two didn’t forget each other…” said sadly Kadowaki.

Zell didn’t reply and glared at his brother with rage. “I forgot him…but I never hurt or tried to kill him!”

“Zell, don’t be mad please…” began to say Beniya but the tattooed man cut her.

“I’m sorry Miss but I can’t forgive what he did to us. I can’t…even if we share the same blood, it doesn’t change anything.”

 

They were interrupted when they heard someone enter in the small place. Squall and the orphanage group joined the two doctors, Zell and Seifer at the infirmary.

“Hi everyone.” Said Quistis.

“Hi…” Zell sighted, when he saw Ellone with Laguna. “Ellone?”

“Zell! I’m happy to see you. How are you?” asked the brunette. She hugged him gently.

“Fine…what about you?”

“Good…Uncle Laguna and Squall told me everything…”

“I see…you think you can help me?”

“Sure! I know you and Seifer so I can explore your past.” Explained Ellone.

Selphie sat on the bed and touched Seifer’s shoulder. He didn’t move and had no reaction. Irvine, Quistis, Squall and Rinoa stayed at the entrance. Quistis went to Zell.

“Okay…if Ellone sends you in your past, can I come with you?” demanded the blond.

“Me too.” Added Squall approaching.

Zell blinked, a bit surprised but agreed. “Oh…fine.”

“Good. Don’t waste any time.” Concluded Squall.

After a moment, Squall, Zell and Quistis faced Ellone and made a sign to the others. They didn’t know how much time they would stay in Zell and Seifer’s past.

“Be careful.” Said Rinoa.

Zell gave a last glance to Seifer before collapsing with Quistis and Squall. Ellone closed her eyes and let a bright light escape from her hands. Laguna, Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa held their bodies on different couches.

 

_The three friends were in the middle of a big forest. They looked around them but all they could see were trees and bushes._

_“Where are we?” asked Quistis._

_“I don’t know…” replied Zell._

_They suddenly heard someone crying. “Did you hear that?” asked Squall._

_“Yes…let’s follow the noises…”_

_They walked slowly and reached the tears. They saw a little boy with blond hair. He was probably three years old and was sat on the ground hiding his face between his legs. They didn’t have the time to say something that they heard someone yelling._

_“Zell? Where are you?”_

_After few seconds, a second boy appeared. He was a little older and taller. He had blond hair and green eyes. He seemed to be exhausted, probably because he ran._

_“Got you! I know you were hiding here…”_

_The little boy on the ground didn’t stop crying. The other boy reached his side and took the kid in his arms. He brushed his hair gently and rubbed his back. He was nice and kind._

_“Don’t cry Zell…”_

_The little Zell enrolled his arms around his brother’s shoulders and cried more._

_“Hey…it’s okay. Don’t be sad.”_

_“But…Mom and Master Gorrow will be angry…”_

_“Don’t worry for that. Stop crying now. Men don’t cry, remember?”_

_“But…I’m scared…they’re gonna punish me…I broke the statues in the Temple…”_

_“You didn’t do it on purpose. You don’t have to be scared, I’m with you and I won’t let anybody punish you, okay?”_

_“But…”_

_“Zell, listen…I’ll tell them I did it so they won’t say anything to you, okay?”_

_“No! They will punish you! Don’t wanna…” the little boy protested and grabbed Seifer’s waist._

_“We can’t stay here all the night. It’s dangerous.”_

_“I don’t wanna go back to home…”_

_“Zell, I’m with you. Nobody will yell at you, I promise.”_

_“But Seif…”_

_“Don’t you trust me?”_

_“Yes! Of course I trust big bro…”_

_“Fine! Let’s go.”_

_The two boys walked together hand in hand. They were talking and laughing. Zell, Squall and Quistis followed them. The children couldn’t see them._

_The sky changed quickly and the rain began to fall. The two boys ran and sheltered under a bridge. The little Zell was shaking and hid his face against Seifer’s chest._

_“The…the…thunder…” stuttered Zell in fear._

_Seifer masked his brother’s eyes with his hand and hugged him tightly. The poor boy was shaking and he was cold._

_“I protect you. Stay with me.”_

_The kids stayed in the same position during several minutes…until the rain and the thunder stopped._

 

 _The scene vanished before letting another one took place._ _Squall, Zell and Quistis were in Garden now. It was just after the seed exam and their meeting with Cid. The headmaster gave them their medals. Squall, Zell, Nida and Selphie were enjoying their success. Seifer was waiting for them with Raijin, Fujin and other cadets. He applauded them to congratulate the new seeds. After that, Seifer was walking to his room, alone. He seemed to be sad and disappointed. Zell was running to the cafeteria when Seifer saw him. He stopped and fixed the martial artist, smiling. Zell was too far away to notice him._

_“I’m proud of you, Zell…” whispered the gunbladist before returning to his room. He sat on his bed and fixed the walls in front of him. He shook his head and got up before kicking his desk with his foot. He seemed to be angry and depressed on the same time._

_“Why…how could you forget me?” he said putting his head against the wall._

_Quistis and Squall looked at the tall blond._

_“So, he remembered you?” told Quistis to Zell._

_“Dammit Zell! It’s all your fault!!” yelled Seifer hitting the wall with his fist. “You can be proud of you, Leonhart! I should have killed you the last time!” He was referring to their duel, when they hurt each other on the face._

_“What’s wrong with him? I never did anything to him…” exclaimed Squall._

_“I don’t know…but it’s a good thing he didn’t kill you during your duel!” replied Quistis._

The three friends woke up. They were returned at the infirmary. Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa and Ellone were there.

“So? What happened?” demanded Selphie, excited.

“Nothing special…we just saw Seifer and Zell when they were kids, and after the seed exam.” Explained Quistis.

“Ellone, we need to go further.” Demanded Zell.

“I’m gonna try.” Agreed Ellone.

 

_The group returned in Zell’s past. This time, they were in the orphanage. Edea was talking with two soldiers. There were three kids on the main room. They were playing when Edea joined them with a little boy._

_“Selphie, Irvine, Quistis…this is Seifer.” She looked at the boy with kindness and caressed his hair. “Say hi Seifer.”_

_But the kid hid his face behind Edea’s leg. He seemed to be shy. The little Quistis approached and smiled to his new friend._

_“Hi Seifer! I’m Quistis.”_

_Selphie and Irvine went to them too. “I’m Selphie, and this is Irvine!”_

_Edea grabbed Seifer’s hand and tried to make him comfortable. “Don’t be shy Seifer.”_

_The boy finally raised his head and smiled. “Hi…”_

_Selphie and Quistis took his hand and dragged him with them. “Let’s play!!!”_

_Lately on the night, the children were asleep in their room when the little Seifer woke up and sat just in front of the window. He looked at the starry night sadly. There was some mist on the window. The boy wrote the word “Zell” on the window pane with his finger._

_“Where are you, Zell?” whispered Seifer softly. “I miss you…”_

_The three friends fixed the scene in silence. Quistis and Irvine already told them that Seifer used to be shy and always looked at the sky before Squall and Zell arrived at the orphanage, but they could see with their own eyes._

_Another scene appeared. They were still in the orphanage. Seifer was at the beach, playing with the sand alone. The other children were in the kitchen when Edea entered._

_“Quistis? Where is Seifer?”_

_“At the beach, Matron. He doesn’t want to play with us…”_

_“Oh…I see.” She moved away and looked behind her. “Zell? Come closer.”_

_The little boy went to the children, hiding his face with his teddy bear. Irvine, Selphie and Quistis welcomed him with kindness. The little Zell seemed to feel more comfortable and smiled. Seifer returned to the house at the same time, when he saw him. He blinked and stayed frozen during a long time when Edea noticed him._

_“Seifer? This is Zell. He’s gonna stay with us now.”_

_When the little Zell saw the boy, he became scared and returned to Edea, hiding behind her._

_“Zell?” demanded Seifer. He was still in shock but he was smiling. He seemed to be happy to find his brother again. He wanted to hug him tightly against him but he stayed in the same place. He understood immediately something was wrong.._

_“Zell, Darling…say hi to Seifer.” Told Edea._

_But he shook his head, glaring at the other kid._

_“Zell? It’s me, Seifer…”_

_“Matron! I’m scared!” the new kid began to cry._

_“Why? What’s wrong Zell?”_

_“He’s scaring me…I don’t wanna stay with him…” cried the little blond._

_Seifer was walking to him but he stopped immediately and fixed his brother in shock. “But…Zell…”_

_But he couldn’t say anything else that Zell ran and went to hide, far away from him. Matron followed him and tried to calm the poor kid. He was terrified. Nobody seemed to understand why Zell was so scared of Seifer._

_Lately, in the night, after the dinner, Zell was in the bathroom when Seifer entered. He wanted to talk with him and understand what happened earlier._

_“Zell?”_

_The child turned his back and moved back._

_“It’s me, Seifer! Why are you so scared?”_

_He didn’t reply, still afraid._

_“It’s me…don’t you recognize me?”_

_No answer._

_“Zell, talk to me! What’s wrong? You remember me?” Seifer shook Zell’s shoulders when the boy pushed him away._

_“You’re scaring! I don’t like you!”_

_“But…I’m your big brother…”_

_“No! Irvy is my big bro! Not you! Quisty and Selphy are my big sis…I like them, not you!”_

_“But…”_

_“I don’t like you!” Zell ran away and let Seifer alone in the bathroom._

_Seifer walked slowly and didn’t join the children in the bedroom. He left the house and went to the beach, in silence. He didn’t want Matron saw him. He sat on the sand._

_“Tomberry?”_

_The little green creature appeared. **“Yes Master?”**_

_“What happened with Zell? He didn’t recognize me.”_

**_“Tomberry doesn’t know Master.”_ **

_“Why he is so afraid of me?”_

**_“Sorceress.”_ **

_“Huh?”_

**_“Sorceress hurt Zell. She did something to him.”_ **

_“But…he’s alive. He hates me…I missed him so much and now we’re together again…he…he forgot me…” Seifer started to cry._

**_“Master…”_ **

_“What can I do, Tomberry? “_

**_“Talk to Matron.”_ **

_The boy raised his head. “But…if I tell her about the sorceress and Zell, she will be afraid of me and soldiers would bring me far way from here…and from Zell…”_

**_“Matron is kind. She won’t hurt you.”_ **

_“I remember how they looked at me in the village when they knew it…they were afraid of me…Matron would be scared too.”_

**_“Tomberry will protect Master Seifer.”_ **

_“Thank you.”_

_Different scenes followed one after another. It showed Zell fighting with Seifer, at the orphanage, at the Garden and during seed exam…one of these scenes showed Seifer at the orphanage. Squall already joined the group. It was just after Ellone left. The children were in the kitchen, preparing a cake with Matron. Seifer wasn’t with them._

_“Zell? Can you call Seifer please?” demanded Matron._

_“Matron…I wanna stay with big bro Squally…”_

_“But we need Seifer here. Call him and don’t argue with him.” Warned Edea._

_“But I don’t like Seifer!”_

_“Zell!!!” said firmly Edea._

_Nobody noticed that Seifer was behind the door. He heard everything. The poor boy put one hand on his heart and squeezed his shirt. He ran and left the house, crying. He ran faster and reached the lighthouse. He sat on the ground and cried loudly, hiding his head with his arms. Tomberry appeared._

**_“Master Seifer…”_ **

_“I hate Squall! I hate Zell!!”_

**_“Don’t cry Master…”_ **

_“I hate them!!”_

**_“Zell doesn’t remember…”_ **

_“But he’s always nasty with me. He says all the time he hates me! I never did anything wrong…”_

**_“Tomberry knows, Master.”_ **

_“He prefers Squall…”_

**_“No, Master…”_ **

_“Fine! If he hates me, I don’t care! He’s a cry baby anyway!!!”_

**_“Master…”_ **

_“I can be nasty too!!! They will see!”_

_Quistis looked at Zell and Squall. “We didn’t know that…”_

_“I begin to understand why Seifer hates me so much now…” added Squall. “He wasn’t nasty with you at the beginning…”_

_“I had no memory of that…why I was so scared of him? And what about Tomberry?  How could he summon him? ” demanded Zell._

_“Your village was in Centra, near of the ruins…Maybe he found him there and used his power…” suggested Quistis._

_Another scene switched. They were in the Garden. Zell was talking with some friends, eating hotdogs in the cafeteria. After a moment, they left and walked to the campus. He sat with two cadets on a bench._

_“Did you already choose your weapon?” asked one of them._

_“Yes!” Zell showed his fists, proudly._

_“You’re gonna be a martial artist?” demanded the other boy._

_“Yes! I’m so excited! I already chose my gloves but it’s expensive. I need more money to buy it. What about you?”_

_“A rifle.”_

_“I think I’m gonna choose a sword. I wanted a gunblade at the beginning but it’s too heavy…”_

_“A gunblade? My friend Squall chose it!” replied Zell._

_“I know. Seifer too. They are the only ones in the whole Garden.”_

_Zell changed his expression and became annoyed. “This guy is pretty lame…I can’t stand him!”_

_“Are you kidding me? He’s the best fighter of his class…probably the best of the Garden! I saw him fighting…and it was incredible! He holds his gunblade with one hand!! Can you believe it?” told his friend._

_“Just with one hand??? It can’t be true! I couldn’t even carry it with my two hands and with all of my strength!!!” exclaimed the other one._

_Zell sighted. “It doesn’t mean anything! This guy is arrogant and stupid. I hate him.”_

_“Okay…you’re right, he’s a bit pretentious but he’s very strong, you know?”_

_“I’m sure Squall is better than him. Everyone hates Seifer. He always provokes everyone and makes fun of me. I can’t stand his fucking smirk and his attitude!” The future martial artist was particularly angry._

_“Whoa…Zell! You really don’t like this guy…” joked his friend._

_“I hate him!! He thinks he’s the best but Squall can kick his ass easily!”_

_The three boys were talking a long moment when they heard the bell ringing. It was already late on the afternoon and they returned to their dormitory. After they left, Seifer appeared. He was hiding on the bushes behind the bench. He always stayed here to take a nap during the day. He didn’t like to share a room with other students but he had no choice, and the training center wasn’t a safe place, so he came often here to rest a bit. He had Hyperion with him._

_Quistis and Squall blinked when they saw him. “Hyne…he was there…” said Quistis._

_Zell became nervous and ashamed. He realized he was particularly nasty with Seifer, and it was probably because of that he insulted him all the time…_

_They fixed him intensely, trying to read his expression. Seifer was pale and depressed. He heard everything and he felt hurt to know what Zell thought about him, even if he had some clues…but he probably never imagined it was at this point. He took Hyperion with his hand and removed the blade. He put one bullet in the trigger and pointed the gun on his temple. His hand was shaking._

_Zell shivered in fear. “Don’t tell me he’s gonna…”_

_But he couldn’t finish his sentence that Seifer shot his head. Blood spread on his clothes and on the bushes. He collapsed heavily on the floor, but still conscious. He didn't shout even if it hurt…but he began to cry. He was still shaking._

_“Hyne…Kadowaki told us the truth…” said Quistis._

_Seifer crawled on the floor and grabbed his gun. He trembled hard and moved with difficulties. Even if his wound was huge, it wasn’t mortal. Tomberry appeared suddenly in front of him._

**_“Master Seifer…”_ **

_“Tom…Tom..berry…”_

**_“Tomberry’s gonna help you.”_ **

_“No…do..don’t…”_

**_“But Master Seifer is injured…”_ **

_“I…I…don’t..wa..nna..live…any..more”_

_The creature used a curaga on him. He looked down, ashamed. **“Tomberry apologizes, Master…”**_

_Seifer seemed to feel better. “Why…do you apologize?”_

**_“Tomberry disobeyed to Master Seifer, healing him…don’t be mad…Tomberry didn’t want to lose his beloved Master…”_ **

_Seifer smiled and put his hand on Tomberry’s head. “Thank you my friend. You’re always here to protect me…even against myself…”_

**_“Master Seifer should go to the infirmary…you’re still injured…”_ **

_“Okay…I’m gonna go right now…”_

_Seifer grabbed his weapon and went to Kadowaki. She cured him with potions and she promised him to never say a word to anyone._

The scene vanished and the three friends returned in the present. They woke up with Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Laguna and Ellone by their side.

“Hi Guys!” welcomed Selphie.

“What happened?” demanded Rinoa.

Squall stood up and shook his head. “Let us recover a bit, will you? “

Zell got up too and left the room without saying anything. He went to Seifer’s room and fixed the tall blond. He was still on his bed. Beniya was talking with Kadowaki in the other room. He stayed silent for a short time, alone with his brother and sat on the chair, on his left. He caressed Seifer’s cheek with his hand, gently.

“I’m sorry Seifer…”


	9. Guilt

After their experience, Squall, Quistis and Zell shared what they saw with the others. Fujin, Raijin, Laguna, Ellone and Edea were with them. They didn’t learn something new about the sorceress but they understood why Seifer hated Squall and Zell so much.

“Okay…so Adel or Ultimecia was in contact with Seifer and Zell, but you didn’t see anything yet about this…” said Rinoa.

“Yes, but we know him better now. Plus, we know that he used Tomberry’s power…” replied Squall.

“We could summon him and ask him some questions. Don’t you think?” proposed Selphie.

“Who’s junctionned with him?” demanded Zell.

“Me.” Replied Irvine. “Let’s do it.”

 

Tomberry appeared. **“Yes, Master?”**

“Do you know Seifer?” asked Squall.

The creature didn’t reply.

“Tomberry?” demanded again the brunette but he had no answer. Zell approached.

“We know he summoned you in the past. Tell us what you know.” Exclaimed Zell with impatience.

**“No.”**

Everyone blinked.

“Why?” demanded Selphie.

**“Tomberry betrayed Master Seifer when he let you use his power.”**

Squall frowned. “You betrayed him? What do you mean?”

The green creature looked down. **“Tomberry gave you his strength because you defeated him…Tomberry belongs to master Seifer and no one else.”**

“We didn’t force you to join us.” Said Irvine.

**“Tomberry wanted to stop Master Seifer’s enemies.”**

“That’s why you fought against us when we met you in the ruins?” demanded Quistis.

**“Yes.”**

“But Seifer left you in the ruins. He abandoned you.” Replied Rinoa.

**“Tomberry is free and he never let Master Seifer alone because he was junctionned with him. But Master Seifer didn’t want Tomberry stayed with him when the sorceress took control of his mind.”**

“Why?” asked Selphie.

**“To protect Tomberry.”**

They stayed silent for a while when Squall talked again. “That’s why you returned to the ruins, don’t you?”

**“Yes.”**

“But why did you follow us after we defeated you?” demanded Irvine.

**“Tomberry thought he could save Master Seifer from the sorceress…but Tomberry failed and betrayed his beloved Master.”**

Zell looked at him and put his hand on Tomberry’s shoulder. “You didn’t betray him. I’m sure he’s not mad at you...”

**“Tomberry misses Master Seifer…”**

The martial artist smiled. The green creature was cute and adorable, especially when it talked about Seifer with kindness and respect.

“We want to save him, Tomberry. Help us please. Tell us what happened with the sorceress.” Demanded the tattooed man.

**“Tomberry feels the pain of his Master. YOU ARE the reason of his pain. Tomberry won’t serve the one who hurt his Master.”**

Zell frowned. He became annoyed by his words. “Your “beloved Master” has been a total jerk with me…maybe I made mistakes but I never did it intentionally…I couldn’t remember and I still can’t remember. He tried to kill me more than once!”

**“You deserve it.”**

The green creature had no remorse to say it…even if it knew that would hurt Zell. The tattooed man glared at him with hatred.

“Little shit…you don’t know anything…”

**“Tomberry knows what sacrifices Master Seifer did for you. Tomberry feels sad to see that the only thing you gave him in return is hatred and contempt. You don’t deserve his love.”**

“What do you mean?” demanded Squall.

**“Tomberry won’t tell you.”**

The creature disappeared immediately, letting everyone in the doubt, still without any answer. Zell was particularly annoyed by Tomberry’s remarks and began to hit the wall with his fists.

“DAMMIT! Why can’t I remember?” yelled Zell, angry.

Edea went to him. “You need to calm down. We’ll find all the answers sooner, don’t worry.”

“Yes. We should use Ellone’s power again.” Suggested Quistis.

“Right. Let’s do it, but we should go back to the infirmary.” Proposed Squall.

 

* * *

The group returned to the infirmary. There was still no evolution in Seifer’s state. Beniya and Kadowaki began to discourage. He became thinner every day. They couldn’t do anything to help him, it depended on him.

“Are you ready?” demanded Ellone to Quistis, Squall and Zell.

“Yes.”

“Okay…let’s go.”

The three friends collapsed on their couch immediately. But on the same time, Seifer closed his eyes and fell asleep too. Beniya and Selphie went to him. Fujin and Raijin joined them.

“What’s wrong with Seifer?” demanded the little brunette.

“I don’t know…maybe he feels bad or weak?” suggested Fujin.

Ellone approached. “No…I think I sent him in his past with Squall, Quistis and Zell.”

“What?” blinked Raijin.

“Yes…they collapsed on the same time and I feel something strange with my power…”

“What do you mean?” demanded Laguna, worried.

“It’s as if…I needed more energy to send them this time…”

Kadowaki checked Seifer’s pulse and examined him quickly. “He doesn’t seem to be bad…Ellone is probably right.” She concluded.

“Okay…let’s wait until they wake up. We’ll see.” Said Rinoa.

 

_Squall, Quistis and Zell were in Timber this time. It was when the President of Deling City was talking online at the tv station to introduce Edea as his ambassadress. Seifer appeared on the screen and began to attack soldiers to take in hostage the president. Quistis tried to get him to listen to reason but she failed and called the Timber team in help. Selphie, Zell and Squall joined them at the tv station when the martial artist revealed by accident they were from Balamb Garden. Seifer started to escape with the president, still holding Hyperion on his throat when Edea appeared._

**_“Poor poor boy…”_ **

_“Stay away from me!”_

**_“Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide.”_ **

_“Stay back!”_

_Quistis arrived at this time but the sorceress stopped her with a magic spell._

**_“The boy in you is telling to come. The adult in you is telling to back off.”_ **

_Edea approached._

**_“You can’t make up your mind. You don’t know the right answer.”_ **

_Seifer never let his hostage go and listened to her, a bit scared and curious._

**_“You want help, don’t you? You want to be saved from this predicament.”_ **

_“Shut up!”_

**_“Don’t be ashamed to ask from help. Beside, you’re only a little boy.”_ **

_“I’m not…stop calling me a boy.”_

**_“You don’t want to be a boy anymore?”_ **

_“I’m not a BOY!”_

**_“Don’t you want your dream becomes true?”_ **

_Seifer blinked. “What…what do you mean?”_

**_“I know your dream, Seifer. I can give you what you want…”_ **

_“You’re a liar!”_

**_“You miss him, don’t you?”_ **

_The gunbladist released his hostage and let him escape. “Yes…”_

**_“You never gave up on him…I can bring him back to you.”_ **

_“Why should I believe in you? You’re a sorceress…it’s because of someone like you I lost him.”_

**_“If a sorceress stole the love he had for you, only a sorceress can give it to you back. I’m different; I’m not like her…”_ **

_“What should I do?”_

**_“It depends on how far are you willing to go for him.”_ **

_“As far as it is necessary.”_

**_“Then…Come with me to a place with no return. Bid farewell to your childhood.”_ **

_Seifer raised his sword and made a sign to Squall and the others. He vanished with Edea few seconds later._

_“It was with this argument she convinced him to join her?” demanded Quistis._

_“I understand why he didn’t hesitate…she promised him to bring Zell back to him. He was so desperate that he believed in her…” added Squall._

_Zell didn’t say anything. He felt guilty. Everything was his fault…because he forgot. Seifer would have never followed her if only he didn’t reject him since the day they met again at the orphanage._

_The scene changed and showed the group in D-district Prison. They were in their cell. Seifer was talking with Edea._

_“You lied to me.”_

**_“No my Knight. I told you the truth.”_ **

_“BLOODY LIAR! YOU PROMISED ME ZELL WOULD REMEMEBR ME! HE STILL HATES ME! MORE THAN BEFORE, NOW!”_

_He raised Hyperion against her. “I’m gonna finish you. You won’t use me if you can’t give me what I want.”_

**_“Do you remember Ellone?”_ **

_“What?”_

**_“Ellone. She was an orphan. She grew up with you and the others at the orphanage.”_ **

_“What about her?”_

**_“I need her to make your dream come true.”_ **

_Seifer laughed. “You’re pitiful. You really think I’m gonna believe in you this time?” He approached and was about to cut her throat. “Prepare to die!”_

**_“She can send people in their past.”_ **

_He stopped immediately. “What?”_

**_“Adel…the sorceress you fought in the past was looking for her. This kid can send you in the past. If you want to find your brother again, it’s the only way…”_ **

_“Where is she?”_

**_“I don’t know. I’m looking for her too.”_ **

_“Fine. I don’t need you to find her.”_

**_“You’re wrong, my Knight. You need me.”_ **

_“I don’t think so. You just try to save you miserable life…”_

**_“You really want to kill Matron?”_ **

_Seifer felt uncomfortable. He seemed to be hesitant…he liked Matron but he knew the sorceress used her. She forced her to kill Winzer Deling with her own hands, and she hurt Squall._

_“I don’t want to hurt her, but I know you’re bad...whatever you planed, I can’t let you do it. I’m sure Matron wouldn’t want this…”_

**_“You forget something my Knight…”_ **

_“What?”_

**_“Ellone can bring you in the past but she can’t change it. I can do it…”_ **

_“You’re a liar!”_

**_“I can do it. Find Ellone and I will change your past. You will be reunited with your beloved brother. He won’t forget you and he will love you again…that’s what you want, don’t you?”_ **

_“Don’t you dare use me like that…”_

**_“I’m using you the same way you’re using me, my Knight…give me your strength and your obedience, I’ll grant your wish.”_ **

_Seifer fixed her and renounced to kill the sorceress. He stayed in front of her, silent. She approached and opened her arms, summoning her spell. Seifer faint on his knees._

**_“Stand up my Knight.”_ **

_“Mistress…”_

_Seifer’s look seemed different, as if he was possessed. He was obedient and quiet. “What should I do, Mistress?”_

**_“Find Ellone…but you can play with our hostages first,  if you want…”_ **

_“Yes Mistress.”_

**_“Torture their leader. I wanna know their plan…and what “seed” is really…”_ **

_“Yes Mistress.”_

_The sorceress left the room. Seifer did the same few seconds later and went to talk with the guards._

_“Bring me to their leader.”_

_“Yes Sir!”_

_The gunbladist went to Squall’s cell and tortured him with electricity. The scene stopped and vanished._

_Squall turned his attention to Quistis and Zell. “He let the sorceress manipulate him…”_

_“Yes, but he didn’t seem to know what he was doing. His eyes were completely dead…” replied Quistis._

_The next scene showed the group in Lunatic Pandora. After they defeated Raijin and Fujin once, then their monster, the group found Ellone with her kidnapers._

_“We’ve come to take back Ellone.”_

_“Looks like we’ve got company. Show’em your hospitality.”_

_Raijin began to approach._

_“RAIJIN. STOP.”_

_“What’s up?”_

_“We’ve had enough, ya know?”_

_Fujin released Ellone._

_“GO.”_

_Squall asked Ellone to leave._

_“Wait outside. Laguna should be here soon.”_

 

_“Hey…Hey…come on people.”_

_“Seifer, we’re quittin’, ya know? Don’t know what’s right anymore.”_

_“Exactly my thoughts. I thought we were a posse.”_

_“POSSE…we’re, we always will be…because we are a posse we want to help you. Whatever it takes to fulfill your dream, we’re willing to do…but you’re being manipulated Seifer. You’ve lost yourself and your dream. You’re just eating out of someone’s hand. We want the old you back. Since we can’t get through to you, all we have now is to rely on Squall. It’s sad…sad that we only have Squall to rely on…Seifer! Are you still gonna keep goin’?”_

_“Raijin, Fujin! It’s been fun!”_

_Seifer joined Squall and the others._

_“Are you going to continue with this knight thing?”_

_“The knight has retired. I guess you could call me a young revolutionary!”_

_“What do you think you’re doing?”_

_“I’ve always gotta be doing something BIG! I don’t wanna stop. I’m gonna keep running! I’ve come this far…I’m gonna make it to the end, to the goal! There’s no way I’m sharing with you!”_

 

_The fight with Seifer began when Odin appeared._

_“How dare you show your face, Traitor!” said Seifer to the g-force._

**_“I have to stop you.”_ **

_“I see…you betrayed me in the past and now…you’re fighting against me, with my enemies!!”_

**_“I never betrayed you Master Seifer…”_ **

_“Don’t ever call me “Master”, little shit!! I disowned you the day you refused to obey me. I’ll make you pay for that.”_

**_“I’m trying to help you…”_ **

_“I don’t give a shit! I don’t believe you. Prepare to die, Odin!”_

_Odin ran toward his former master but he got killed with a single blow by Seifer’s hand._

_“Odin?”  Blinked Squall._

_“Hah, I won’t go down that easy. Show me what you got Squall! Let me add another scar for ya!!”_

_After the end of the fight, Seifer was defeated. He was knocked, still on the floor when he got up suddenly._

_“Not Yet! It’s not over yet Squall!!!”_

_He left and kidnapped Rinoa. He forced her to follow him until Adel’s capsule. He fixed the sorceress with a crazy look. He ignored Rinoa’s pleas and threw her to Adel._

_“You stole me the most important thing to me, Leonhart. Let see what you will do when you’ll lose your precious love! You’re gonna feel what I endured since the day I met you…”_

_The scene stopped. Quistis, Squall and Zell were in middle of nowhere, again. They seemed to be in a big and empty land…without grass, tree or flower on the ground._

_“So, he knew Odin? Why did he kill him?” demanded Quistis._

_“ Why did Odin come?” asked Squall._

_“Because he wanted to make amends…” said a voice._

_The three friends turned around and saw Seifer with them. He was wearing his classic clothes, with his grey trench coat and his black pants, but he didn’t have Hyperion with him._

_“What are you doing here?” asked Zell, in shock._

_“Dunno…I suppose Ellone sent me involuntary here since we were in the same place…”_

_Quistis faced him. “Why did you kill Odin?”_

_Seifer looked at her with indifference. “He betrayed me in the past. I told him I would kill him if I saw him again…and he appeared. He probably wanted to save me from Ultimecia, but when he understood it was useless, he just wanted to die by my hand…”_

_“What about Rinoa? You wanted to punish me, throwing her to Adel?” demanded Squall, angry._

_The tall blond glared at him. “I had the right to take my revenge. You stole me my brother!”_

_“STOP SAYING THAT! SQUALL NEVER STOLE YOU ANYTHING!” yelled Zell in rage._

_Seifer fixed him, furious. “How dare you low your voice against me, little shit!!” He grabbed Zell’s collar with his hand._

_“Don’t touch me, fucking bastard! Do you realize what you did because of me? How many people lost their lives because of your selfishness?” replied Zell, releasing himself from his brother’s grip._

_“You don’t know what you are talking about, Zell…”_

_“I saw it! You let Ultimecia manipulate you because she promised you to bring me back to you…”_

_“…”_

_Zell approached and grabbed his arm. “I know…I hurt you. I didn’t remember I was so rude with you…and deep in my heart, I never wanted to be like this…I can’t understand my own feelings against you…”_

_“What a lame excuse…”_

_“It’s not an excuse! It’s the truth!”_

_“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! YOU HURT ME!” shouted Seifer, pushing away the martial artist. He pointed Squall with his finger. “HE TOOK MY PLACE IN YOUR HEART!”_

_Seifer hid his face with his hand, crying softly. “You…you don’t have a fucking clue about what I did for you…”_

_Zell crossed his arms and glared at him with contempt. “You destroyed Trabia Garden, provoked the Lunar cry…kidnapped Ellone and Rinoa, invaded Balamb…I was there, Seifer! I know what you did!”_

_The tall blond laughed in hysteria. “YOU KNOW NOTHING!” His voice was scaring. He couldn’t stop laughing as if he was becoming crazy. “Wanna see what I did to save your little ass, my beloved brother?” demanded sarcastically Seifer. “Then…observe it by yourself.”_

_A scene appeared, showing Zell and Seifer when they were kids. The older boy was drawing something with a pen on his brother’s face._

_“Can I see it now?”_

_“I almost finish. Wait a minute.”_

_“Please, Seifer! I wanna see it…”_

_“Okay…look!”_

_The boy gave to his brother a mirror. Zell had some lines drawn on his cheek, reaching his forehead. It was the same thing, on the same place, that Zell tattooed years later._

_“Whoa!!! I love it!”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes!! I will never wash my face anymore! I wanna keep it forever.”_

_“Good! Let’s go back to home.”_

_Zell touched his cheek. Seifer noticed and smiled sadly._

_“This day, you cried because some children in the village made fun of you. I kicked their asses when I knew it but you didn’t stop crying…I drew you this on your face to make you feel stronger…”_

_“What?”_

_“Yes…in the village, men used to tattoo their body and their face. It was a sign of strength. To comfort you, I drew you this one on your face…and it worked. You stopped crying and felt relieved after that.”_

_Zell looked down. He remembered the day when he made his tattoo. His mother yelled at him all the night when she saw it. He always liked this symbol but he never knew where it came from. He thought he just imagined it._

_“When I saw you at the Garden with this tattoo…I thought you recalled, and I began to hope again…but I misunderstood.”_

_The scene continued. The two kids were walking to their village when Seifer stopped and fixed the horizon._

_“Seif?”_

_The older boy stayed silent. Far way, there was a shadow…then a figure. He squeezed Zell’s hand tightly._

_“Zell…go back to home, now.”_

_“But…”_

_“Just go! Don’t wait for me!” Seifer released Zell’s hand and started to run toward the stranger._

_His little brother stayed on the same place during a short time and decided to go back to home. He was walking some steps when he stopped in the middle of the road and changed his mind, following his big brother._

_Seifer arrived quickly in front of the stranger. It was the sorceress Adel. She was alone and fixed the village with a dangerous look._

_“Who are you?” demanded the boy._

_The sorceress fixed him, surprised. **“Out of my way, poor thing…”**_

_Seifer opened his arms and blocked the way with his body. “What do you want?”_

_She became pissed and lost patience. **“I told you to leave. Do you wanna die so badly?”**_

_But the kid didn’t move. “You’re a sorceress…I can feel it…”_

_Adel blinked. **“How can you feel it? You’re just a child…”**_

_“What do you want? What are you doing here?”_

**_“HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THIS???”_ ** _The sorceress threw him a fire spell when the kid stopped it._

_“I won’t let you pass!!”_

_Adel smiled, amused. **“You’re not so bad…but you can’t stop me.”**_

_“I will. I’m not afraid of you!”_

**_“Silly boy…”_ **

_“LEAVE!!!” yelled Seifer, in anger._

**_“I’m gonna take Odin and Tomberry with me. You can’t defeat me.”_ **

_“That’s what you came here for? We’ll never give them to you!”_

**_“You’re pathetic…GET LOST!”_ ** _Adel threw another spell on him but he blocked it._

_He crossed his hands and summoned a spell, talking in an unknown language._

_A bright light appeared and surrounded the village and the temple behind him with a magic barrier. Adel moved back and fixed the scene with interrogation._

**_“What is it?”_ **

_“You can’t pass the barrier. It’s indestructible.”_

**_“Really?”_ ** _said the sorceress with sarcasm. **“Let me see by myself.”** She summoned monsters, raising her arm above her head. Creatures appeared and ran toward the barrier, but they were stopped immediately. They tried to destroy it but they couldn’t even perforate it with their attacks._

**_“Pretty impressive for a little boy…”_ **

_They suddenly heard a voice, coming from Seifer’s back._

_“Seifer?”_

_The boy started to panic when he recognized this voice. “Zell? What are you doing here?? Run!!!”_

_“But…”_

_“Go back home!!!”_

_Seifer didn’t have the time to do anything that Adel pierced his chest from his back with her hand. The poor boy yelled in pain and struggled when the sorceress threw him roughly on the ground._

_“SEIFER!!!” shouted the little Zell._

_The sorceress went to him slowly but she was stopped by a magic spell she received on her back. The little Seifer trembled and had still enough strength to throw it._

**_“You’re still alive? Well…I underestimated you…”_ ** _She grabbed him by the throat and forced him to look his brother. **“I see…it’s your little brother…”** she seemed to be able to read his thoughts. **“Then…say goodbye to him.”** She squeezed her hand around his throat and raised her other arm, summoning two creatures. They started to run toward Zell. The little boy was frozen, still in shock about what she did to Seifer when he noticed the beasts. He didn’t have the time to run that they caught him. _

_Seifer closed his eyes and summoned his g-force.”Odin! Help Zell! Hurry!”_

**_“I can’t Master… “_ **

_“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HELP HIM!!!”_

**_“I’m sorry Master…but I can’t…”_ **

_“But…DO SOMETHING! THIS IS AN ORDER!”_

**_“I can’t…”_ **

_“PLEASE!”_

**_“Forgive me Master…”_ **

_“He’s…he’s gonna die! Please, save him!! Please I’m begging you!!”_

**_“…”_ **

_The little boy shouted when a monster attacked him. He tried to struggle but he got caught._

_“HURRY! SAVE HIM!! THEY’RE GONNA KILL HIM!”_

**_“I can’t…”_ **

_“NO! ZELL!!!!”_

_Seifer crossed his hands again and the barrier on the village disappeared to surround Zell, only. The creatures were trapped inside of the bubble with the boy but they were disintegrated immediately._

_The other monsters began to penetrate in the village and destroyed everything, attacking people. The sorceress released the older kid and went to Zell. He was still on his bubble, protected from the outside._

**_“You didn’t have enough strength to summon two barriers…too bad for you, kid! Your village is lost…all the people there will die soon…you two either.”_ **

_There were loud shouts in the village. People there tried to use magic but there were too many monsters for them. Plus they were powerful…fire started to burn houses…_

_“Mom…Dad…everyone…forgive me…” whispered Seifer, crying. “I curse you Odin! This is your fault! I hate you! You’ll pay for that with your life!!! I will kill you!!!” said Seifer to himself. He knew Odin could hear him._

_Adel went to him again. **“The barrier will crack if I kill you…it can’t exist if you die.”**_

_The boy tried to crawl on the ground but he couldn’t escape from her. She grabbed him and held him by his hair just in front of her. **“Die!!”**_

_But when she was about to finish him, something stopped her. She felt surprised and let him fall on the ground heavily. **“Why? I can’t kill you…why?”**_

_The boy lost a lot of blood. He suffered terribly but his thoughts were focused on Zell. His brother was still unconscious, but safe in his bubble. The kid felt his strength began to go down and some cracks appeared on the barrier. He panicked._

_Adel noticed it and smiled with evil eyes. **“Your strength is not enough to protect him…it’s over for him!”** she threw him an ultima spell but even if the barrier had been destroyed by her magic, Zell was still alive. She went to him, annoyed and in shock._

**_“Why he’s still alive??”_ **

_Seifer smiled. He couldn’t move anymore, but he understood what happened and he was relieved. Now, he could die happy…he knew Zell wouldn’t die, whatever she would do to him. Adel turned his back and fixed Seifer again. She read his thoughts and even if she couldn’t understand everything, she knew she couldn’t kill the two children._

**_“Farewell…you know, there’s another way to kill someone without taking his life…”_ ** _she said amused. She raised her hand to Zell. The little boy, still unconscious was levitated above the ground. Adel threw him a strange spell and Zell fell again on the floor. He seemed to be alive but Seifer became furious and found the strength to stand up._

_“DAMN YOU!!!!” he yelled and hit her in the chest, piercing her torso with his fist. He fixed her with anger and burned her body with a powerful spell, before disappearing with her suddenly. The scene stopped there._

_Quistis, Squall and Zell blinked. “What happened next?” demanded Quistis to Seifer._

_The tall blond was lost in his thoughts, but he replied. “I thought I killed her…but I was wrong. She was just injured and she took me with her... After that, she gave up on Odin and Tomberry when she heard about Ellone’s power…you know the rest of the story…Laguna sent her in space…”_

_“But…what about you?” asked Zell._

_“She brought me with her in Esthar. She wanted to use my power…but she never had the time for that. Soldiers found me in the presidential palace and sent me to the orphanage, since they didn’t know who I was and where I came from.”_

_“Why didn’t you say anything?” asked Squall._

_“I don’t know…I suppose at this time I didn’t really care about what would happen to me…”_

_Zell looked at him. “You followed Ultimetia knowing what she did to our village? How could you?”_

_Seifer turned his back and fixed him with a furious look. “Don’t you understand, silly? I was desperate…I would have done anything for you…because you were all I had…”_

_Zell became ashamed, making reproaches to him._

_“This day…they died because of me.” He made a pause and continued to explain. “I could have saved them…but I chose to protect you instead…Dad, Mom, our friends…our village…I let them die just to protect you…I still could hear their shouts…their tears…I could see their blood on my hands…but even if I feel guilty…I have no regret to have chosen you…I would do it again…”_

_Zell began to understand Tomberry’s words when the creature said Seifer made sacrifices for him. He couldn’t believe it but he saw with his own eyes…_

_“Why…didn’t you summon Tomberry?” asked Zell._

_“Tomberry wasn’t strong enough…and I didn’t really have the time to think at this moment…” replied the tall blond._

_Quistis and Squall stayed silent, a bit embarrassed. There were so many things that they didn’t know about Seifer…he wasn’t the bastard they thought._

_“Why…do you love me that much?” asked Zell._

_The gunbladist faced him, smiling, sadly. “What does it matter anyway? You forgot everything…”_

_“Tell me…”_

_Seifer sighted. “I live with this guilt since the day Adel came in our village…I thought at the beginning I would never be able to forgive myself…but I kept saying that if I had you by my side, everything would be alright…because your love was all what I needed…but when we met again at the orphanage, you forgot me…I scared you…as if I was a perfect stranger for you…”_

_“You don’t answer…” said Zell._

_“It hurt me more than you could imagine…I thought you needed more time to recall. But you never remembered. I realized I sacrificed our family, our village…for nothing. I lost everything…but I kept hoping like a fool, until He entered in our life…” He pointed Squall with his finger, glaring at him with hatred._

_“I never did anything and you know it…” replied Squall._

_“It doesn’t change anything. You took my place in Zell’s heart…”_

_“That’s why you hate me so much?”_

_“Yes…because I understood Zell chose my complete opposite as a model…you weren’t just his friend…I could see it in his eyes. You were a brother for him…He talked about you with admiration and respect…as if he chose you for that nothing in you could remember him me…your look, your eyes, your way of thinking…we’re completely different Leonhart…and it is what it hurts me the most…”_

_“Seifer…” whispered Quistis with a concern look._

_“I became desperate…I accepted everything to find my place again in his heart…but nothing worked. I tried to kill myself so many times but I always failed…”_

_Zell looked down. He couldn’t face Seifer’s look. The tall blond turned his back, avoiding them._

_“When I saw him in Dollet, I thought I could make him remember since he was far away from you…but you destroyed my last hopes when you came…it’s over now…”_

_“What do you mean?” demanded Zell._

_“I don’t belong to your world anymore…”_

They woke up at the infirmary. Seifer opened his eyes too and seemed to recover his mind.  


	10. Waiving

“Seifer? Are you okay?” demanded Raijin.

The tall blond looked around him and saw his friends. He noticed Beniya’s presence and smiled at her. “Yes…I guess.”

“What happened?” asked Fujin.

“Ellone sent me in the past with the others…and I woke up.”

Beniya approached. “Seifer?”

“You are Doctor Beniya, don’t you?”

She seemed to be surprised. “You remind me?”

“Of course…long time no see, but I never forgot you.”

She smiled. “Yes…I’ve so many things I’d like to ask you…I’m glad you recovered your mind.”

“Welcome back, man!” added Raijin.

“POSSE RESTORED!” said Fujin.

Seifer sighted sadly. “Thank you…but I don’t think I can stay here any longer…”

“What do you mean?” asked Quistis. She entered in the bedroom with Squall, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Laguna and Ellone.

He didn’t reply. Kadowaki arrived just few seconds later, with Edea. “I think you should let him rest a little bit. He’s still weak.” She went to the tall blond. “You should eat something. You’re thin…”

“I don’t need it…I’m gonna leave soon.”

“Oh no! You won’t leave in this condition.” She turned around and fixed the others. “Okay…everyone out please.”

But Zell shook his head. “No way! I need to talk with him.”

“Not now Zell.” Said firmly Kadowaki.

“It’s okay Doc…what do you wanna know, Zell?” told Seifer.

Zell faced him, embarrassed and disturbed. He had so many questions but he couldn’t say a single word, as if he was paralyzed.

“Spit it out. I’m waiting!” exclaimed Seifer with impatience.

 “Shut up!”

“You wanted to talk. What are you waiting for?”

“I don’t know where to start…”

Squall came closer to Seifer and decided to talk, since Zell was too uncomfortable to say anything. “Why Adel hadn’t be able to kill you and Zell?”

The ex-knight glared at him with hatred. “I used a protection spell on him. I wasn’t sure it would work but as you saw by yourself, it was effective.”

“What about you?” demanded Quistis.

He laughed. The group didn’t understand his reaction.

“What’s so funny?” asked Squall.

“You fought a sorceress when you had another one just in front of you during all this time…It’s hilarious!!!” replied Seifer still laughing.

Everyone turned around to look Edea and Rinoa, but they realized he didn’t talk about them. Zell became enraged and started to shout.

“What the hell are you talking about? We know Edea and Rinoa are sorceresses and so?”

Seifer stopped to laugh. He smiled and stood up from his bed. “You’re hopeless Zell…”

“Shut the fuck up!!”

“What do you mean, Seifer?” asked again Quistis.

The tall blond faced Edea. “I think Matron can answer to your question. You feel it, don’t you?” he told Edea.

“Yes…”

“Feel what?”

Matron approached and touched Seifer’s cheek. “Why…didn’t I notice it before?”

“Because my power was sleeping in me. Deep inside, I refused it…but there’s nothing holding me here now. It’s time to become what I have to be.”

“Hum…sorry but could you explain us what is it, please?” asked Laguna confused.

Seifer walked away to leave the bedroom and stopped just in front of the door. “I’m a sorcerer.”

Everyone blinked. “What?”

He faced them again. “Yes. That’s why Adel couldn’t kill me at this time.”

Irvine stared at Edea. “Is it true Matron?”

She nodded. “Yes. He said the truth.”

“Are you kidding me? We defeated you four times and you never won once! You were Ultimecia’s lapdog! How could you be a sorcerer?” exclaimed Squall with a look of incomprehension.

Seifer fixed him with evil eyes. “Fuck you Leonhart! I could have killed you a long time ago! All of you are still alive because I want it! I never killed you because I knew Zell wouldn’t have forgiven me, that’s all. You never defeated me. I let you win.”

“You really think I’m gonna believe it?” said Squall smirking.

“You can believe whatever you want. I don’t give a shit.” He raised his arm above his head. A black hole appeared suddenly, just behind him.

“What’s going on?” asked Selphie.

After few minutes, two creatures went out of the hole. They looked like the necromancers the gang used to fight before Ultimecia.

_“Lord Seifer. We’ve been expecting you.”_

The two creatures kneeled down, in sign of submission.

“Rise. We’re leaving.”

_“Yes My Lord.”_

One of the necromancers approached. _“Mistress Edea. Sorceress Rinoa. You have to come with us to serve our Lord.”_

Squall and Irvine moved quickly in front of the creature to stop her. “No Way!”

“Let them.” said Seifer.

_“My Lord?”_

“I don’t need them. Let’s get out of here.”

_“Yes My Lord.”_

The necromancers followed the tall blond. Fujin and Raijin ran toward them.

“Seifer! What are you doing?” asked Fujin. She was about to grab his arm when a necromancer stopped her.

_“How dare you touch Lord Seifer? Pitiful human!!”_

She was gonna slap her head when Seifer grabbed the necromancer’s arm. “Who told you to do this?”

_“My Lord…I just …”_

“Don’t ever raise your hand on her again. Understood?”

_“Yes…My apologies, My Lord.”_

He released her. “Let’s go.” He fixed Fujin and Raijin sadly. “Thank you guys. I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me.” 

He was about to leave when Irvine fell on the floor loudly. Tomberry appeared suddenly.

“What’s wrong Irvy?” asked Selphie worried.

“Tomberry…he disjunctionned with me…”

The green creature went to the ex-knight. **“Master Seifer!”**

The tall blond gave him a glance over his shoulder and faced him. “Tomberry…”

**“Don’t leave Master. Tomberry never wanted to betray you, serving your enemies. He just hoped he could help you…”**

He put his hand on his small green head and smiled. “You don’t have to tell me. I know it.”

**“Master…take Tomberry with you please. Let him stay by your side…please…”**

“Don’t you want to be free?”

**“Tomberry has always been free. He’s your servant.”**

“What’s your wish, my friend?”

The little g-force went closer, fixing his master in the eyes. **“Serving you.”**

Seifer sighted. “Then, if you want to serve me…protect Zell.”

**“But…what about you, Master?”**

“I appreciate your loyalty, my friend. I never blamed you for anything, but there’s nothing you can do for me anymore. You’ve done enough. Thank you.”

**“Master…”**

“Goodbye.”

He stroked the creature’s head gently before leaving. Zell ran toward him.

“Where are you going?”

“Far away from here. In a world I belong to.”

“You’re gonna finish Ultimecia’s job, don’t you?”

Seifer glared at him with anger, and sadness. He was about to answer and changed his mind. “Let’s go.”

He disappeared in the black hole with the necromancers. The hole vanished and things became normal again.

“What happened? Matron?” demanded Quistis.

“Seifer is a sorcerer? It can’t be true!!!” shouted Squall.

“No, Squall…he told you the truth.” Said Rinoa.

“Rin?”

“I felt his power too. It was…really strange. It reminded me Adel and Ultimecia…but his strength seemed to be more powerful…” she explained sitting on the floor.

“Yes…I think he took Ultimecia’s place now…” added Edea.

“What??? Are you kidding us?” asked Irvine.

“Hyne…don’t tell me this nightmare is gonna start again?!” exclaimed Selphie.

“Who were these creatures with him?” asked Fujin.

“Necromancers. They were at my service when Ultimecia controlled me.” Replied Edea.

Zell was still on his back. He was looking down, thinking. “Does it mean…that we’re gonna fight him?”

“I don’t know, Zell…”

“Dammit! It would never end!” said Laguna annoyed.

 

* * *

 

Seifer was in the other world, in Ultimecia’s castle. The place didn’t change a lot. It was still the same citadel, with the same dark and heavy atmosphere. He walked toward the entrance with the two necromancers. When they arrived, one hundred other necromancers were waiting for him, on knees, head down. Seifer looked at them and fixed his attention to a young girl. He approached and put his hand on her head. The girl closed her eyes, as if she was afraid.

“Some of yours are missing. Where are they?” asked Seifer, turning his back to fix the necromancers who came to pick him.

_“My Lord?”_

“How many are missing?” he demanded again.

_“Four…My Lord.”_

“Where are they?”

They looked down. _“Esthar, My Lord. In Odine’s laboratory.”_

“Why?”

“During Mistress Ultimecia’s reign, some of us had been captured.”

“Why didn’t you go to free them?”

_“We wanted to free them…but Mistress Ultimecia forbade us to do it. She said they should have been more careful and they didn’t deserve to be by her side if they weren’t being able to protect themselves…”_

“I see…”

Seifer looked the girl again. He understood, reading her thoughts she was the younger sister of one of the necromancers who were missing.

“Is that your wish?” asked Seifer to the girl.

She blushed. _“My wish…is to serve you, My Lord.”_

“You’re lying…”

_“No, My lord…”_

_“Mistress Ultimecia used to force us to say it, My Lord…Don’t be mad at her, she’s young. But we promise you our complete loyalty.”_ Explained another woman who was just behind the little girl.

“I’m not mad.” He turned his back and went in front of the group. “We’re gonna look for them. Don’t worry.”

 

* * *

The Bgu returned to Esthar. Beniya had to go back to the hospital. She said goodbye to everyone and left. The group followed Laguna to the Presidential Palace. They explained everything to Kiros and Ward. Cid joined them, with the orphanage group, Raijin, Fujin, Edea, Rinoa and Ellone.

“So? What are we gonna do, now?” asked Irvine.

“I don’t know, but if Seifer really took Ultimecia’s place, he’s gonna look for Ellone…We have to protect her.” Said Squall.

“I don’t think he would do anything…” replied Edea.

“What do you mean, Matron?” demanded Selphie.

“Ellone was there, at the infirmary when he left. He could have taken her with him.”

“We were there. He couldn’t defeat us.” Said Squall.

“No…he had all the strength he needed for it. Believe me.” Told Rinoa.

Everyone frowned and stayed quiet. Zell was looking at the window with dead eyes. “Everything is my fault…”

“Zell, don’t say that…” said Quistis.

“It’s the truth, Quistis. He followed Ultimecia for me. You saw what he did to protect me from Adel…I hurt him and he’s gonna take his revenge…”

“He won’t do that, Zell. Even if you hurt him, he wouldn’t do that. Plus, he asked Tomberry to protect you.” Edea reassured the martial artist.

“But, what he’s gonna do? Where is he?”

“I don’t know…”

Squall got up. “Okay…sorry but I can’t trust him. We need to protect Ellone, Rinoa and Matron. We don’t know his intentions but I’m sure he’s gonna hurt them or use them.”

They suddenly heard a deafening noise, far off. The alarm rang in the city.

“What’s going on?” asked Laguna, fixing Kiros.

“I’m gonna call Odine's laboratory to ask for what happened. Come with me, Ward.”

The two men left the room. The others were looking through the window and saw soldiers, running with their guns everywhere.

“It seemed to be serious.” Said Selphie.

After a short time, Kiros and Ward came back. “There’s an intrusion in Odine’s laboratory!”

“Who is it?” demanded Laguna.

“I don’t know…but they asked about the necromancers.”

“What?”

“What necromancers?” asked Edea.

“Yes…we captured necromancers before Time compression. Some of them attacked Esthar when Adel had been released. Odine wanted to perform experiences on them…but he blocked their power, so they weren’t a threat anymore…”

“We should go.” Suggested Squall.

“Yes.”

The group used a flying plateform to go to the laboratory. They reached the place and saw injured soldiers on the floor. They entered and stayed on guard.

“Don’t move!” ordered Laguna.

Five creatures turned their back and fixed them. _“Where are the necromancers?”_

“Who are you?” asked Irvine, raising his gun toward them.

The creatures moved away, letting Seifer appear. The group blinked in shock. Squall took his gunblade and faced him.

“You! Are you gonna destroy Esthar?” he shouted.

 “I came to take the necromancers you captured with me. Where are they?” he replied.

He fixed his attention on Odine and grabbed his collar. The doctor was shaking hard. After few seconds, Seifer released him and raised his hand, pulverizing the wall in front of him. There were four capsules, closed, connected to several machines and computers.

“Take them.” he ordered to his servants.

_“Yes, My Lord.”_

They didn’t waste any time and opened the capsules. The necromancers were asleep. They took them in their arms and joined their master. Squall and the others didn’t do anything, as if they were scared about Seifer’s power. They could feel his strength. Rinoa told them the truth.

“Let’s go.”

_“Yes, Lord Seifer.”_

Another black hole appeared and the little group went inside, before vanishing completely. Nobody had the time to understand what happened or to say a single word. Things went so fast that they couldn’t even react in time.

“Take the wounded to the infirmary!” ordered Laguna to soldiers.


	11. Loyalty

Seifer returned in his world with the prisoners. Some of the necromancers ran toward them, especially the little girl that Seifer saw the first time he arrived. They were family and friends of the captives. They were happy to see them again, and worried on the same time. The prisoners didn’t seem to be in bad condition but they were exhausted. Odine performed a lot of experiences since they captured them. He blocked their power with a special ring, restraining their strength and their mind. They became his guinea pigs and suffered during all this time, hoping that somebody would save them and release them. They stayed there a long time…and lost hopes. But they were free now, in a safe place, with their family. When they woke up, they didn’t understand immediately where they were. Some of them though at the beginning they were dreaming but when people explained them everything, they were relieved.

The little girl looked at her Lord and kneeled. “Thank you so much My Lord…”

Seifer caressed her head and smiled. “Go back to your sister. She needs you right now.”

“Yes, My Lord. Thank you…Thank you…” she said again and again, before returning to her sister.

Seifer let the necromancers and went to a room. He already knew this place. He didn’t like it but he was far away from everything, from everyone here…far away from Zell. He stretched out on his bed when he heard someone knocking at his door.

“My Lord?” It was a short young man, with blond hair and blues eyes. He was wearing a long white shirt with black baggy trousers. He approached and looked at his master with a smile.

“What?” asked Seifer.

“I wanted to thank you for what you’ve done for us…and to see if I could do anything for you, My Lord.”

“You don’t need to.”

“Mistress Ultimecia used our power, but she never cared about us. You’re different.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t know, I guess…”

Seifer sat, back on the headboard, still fixing the young man in the eyes. He was pretty nice. “What’s your name, boy?”

“Shaden, My Lord.” He went closer and sat on the bed. “What can I do to satisfy you, My Lord?”

Seifer didn’t reply and looked at him. He touched his hair and caressed his cheek. The boy reminded him his little brother with his blue eyes. Shaden kissed Seifer’s hand and moved closer, caressing his torso gently.

“Would you like I give you some pleasure, My Lord? I used to be Mistress Ultimecia’s favorite, you know?”

“Ah?”

“Yes, My Lord. Let me do it for you…”

He moved his head just above Seifer’s trousers and began to unbutton his pants. The tall blond didn’t stop him when the young man grabbed his cock. He started to rub it slowly with his hands to make him hard before licking the top of his penis. Seifer fixed him without saying a single word, staying with a neutral expression on his face. The little blond raised his eyes to see his master and smiled before introducing Seifer’s organ in his mouth. During a long time, he tried to please his lord the best way he could. He did it when he noticed he became hard. Shaden stopped and looked at him.

“Would you like to enter me my Lord or should I just finish my blowjob?” he asked with an innocent look.

“As you wish.”

“But…I’m your servant my Lord. I want to please you.” Replied the man, blushing.

“It doesn’t mean that you can’t have pleasure too. What do you want?”

“Me?”

“Yes.”

“I…don’t know my Lord. Your desires are all matter.”

Seifer sighted and grabbed the man by his arm to make him sit on his lap. He put his hand on his face and kissed him tenderly. Shaden felt a bit embarrassed because he didn’t expect his master would be so gentle but he seemed to enjoy. He opened his mouth slowly to let Seifer introduce his tongue to lick and play with his. On the same time, the tall blond plunged his hands in Shaden’s boxer to rub his cock and to finger his ass.

“Ah! My Lord!”

“Does it hurt?” whispered Seifer to his ear.

“No my Lord…it’s so…good…” moaned the other man.

Seifer continued to stimulate his bedfellow, kissing his neck smoothly. When he felt that he was ready, he stopped and held him to push him into the bed, on his back. The ex-knight finished to strip him and licked him to wet his entrance. The man spread his legs wider and let his master put it in. He didn’t seem to feel pain. On the contrary, he had so much pleasure that he couldn’t even talk properly. He was moaning the name of his lord again and again.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes…yes my Lord. It feels so great…ah..ah..”

Seifer hugged him and continued to penetrate him until he reached the orgasm. The little man was shouting. The pleasure he received was so good that he completely forgot he was there to serve his master and please him. Seifer smiled when he saw how red and sweaty his boy was. He went faster and deeper to finally come inside of him. He collapsed on his chest and stayed in the same position during a short time before getting up. He dressed again and went to a chair to sit. Shaden stood up and put his clothes on again in silence before joining his master.

“My Lord?”

“Yes?”

“Are you…mad at me?”

Seifer frowned. “Why should I be mad?”

The man blushed and looked down ashamed. “I was supposed to please you…but in the end, I completely forgot you. I was focused on the pleasure I had…not yours.” He bowed and put his knees on the floor. “Forgive me my Lord!”

Seifer caressed his hair gently. “Rise.”

“Lord Seifer…”

“You gave me pleasure, so you don’t need to feel bad to have enjoyed it.”

“But…”

“I’m not Ultimecia. I don’t want to see all of you acting like you used to do with her.” Concluded the tall blond. “You should go to rest a bit. You’re tired.”

The boy nodded and was about to leave the place when he stopped in front of the door to look his master. ”You’re so different my Lord…”

Seifer fixed him. “Really?”

“Yes…you’re kind.” He walked toward him. “We’ve been hated and despised by people because of our power and humiliated by our mistresses because of our weakness. But you treat us differently. You respect us…” 

“I know what is to be hated.”

“I can feel you’re in pain my Lord…” said Shaden, approaching again. “I wish we’ll help you to grant your wish.”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“You’re our Lord. We’re here to serve you. “He put his knees on the floor and kissed Seifer’s hand. “But it’s not the only reason why we want to help you. I talk for everyone saying that you’re the best Master we have had. You’ve got a big heart and we appreciate your kindness. We’re feeling safe and respected with you so we’ll do anything for you.”

Seifer smiled, stroking his hair gently. Looking at the little man, he thought about Zell, his beloved brother. He missed him so much; his smile, his voice, his joy…but he gave up on him. He waited for so long he could remember him…twenty years, to be exact. It was the time to stop hoping.

* * *

 

Zell went to the land to be alone. After the incident in Odine’s laboratory, everyone stayed in Esthar. He was completely lost. He didn’t know what to do or to think. It was hard to not remember but it was harder to know that Seifer took Ultimecia’s place and he was a sorcerer. What would happen now? Would they fight him again? Did he hate him? He couldn’t reply…he had no answer. He sat on the ground and fixed the sky sadly when he decided to summon Tomberry. Irvine disjunctionned to him and let Zell keep the little g-force. The green creature appeared.

**“Yes master?”**

Zell kept silent a short time before looking at him. “Are you still mad at me?”

**“Master Seifer wouldn’t want Tomberry hates you. He asked him to protect you so Tomberry can’t be mad at you anymore.”**

“You didn’t answer me…”

**“Tomberry doesn’t like to see Master Seifer suffer. But he also knows that master Zell didn’t do it on purpose when he hurt his brother…Tomberry apologizes to have been rude with you, Master Zell.”**

“You don’t have to be sorry. You were right. I’m the reason of Seifer’s pain. I hurt him…excuse-me to have been so nasty.”

Tomberry approached. **“Tomberry will protect you Master, as he promised to Master Seifer. He accepts your apologizes if you accept his.”**

“Fine.” Agreed Zell. “Can I ask you something?”

**“Sure.”**

“How did you meet Seifer?”

**“Tomberry lived in the Centra ruins with Odin. The village where Master Seifer and Master Zell lived was near of the temple, but nobody dared to come, so Tomberry felt lonely.”**

“Why nobody came to visit the temple?”

**“People were afraid to go to the temple. They protected Tomberry and Odin but they never came, because Odin would have challenged them. He didn’t want people enter in the temple without proving their courage and their strength.”**

“You said you were lonely but Odin was with you. Didn’t he give you some company?”

**“Odin didn’t like Tomberry. He said Tomberry was weak so he never stayed with him. Odin was a proud fighter so he despised weak people, especially Tomberry. But Master Seifer was different.”**

“Tell me. How did you meet him?”

**“Tomberry left the ruins one day. He was feeling bored but he got attacked by a kannibal. Master Seifer saw him and saved him. He even healed Tomberry with cure spell. After that, he came to visit Tomberry every day, playing with him or giving some food. So Tomberry trained to become stronger to be able to protect Master Seifer.”**

“You seem to love him so much.”

**“Yes. Master Seifer is so nice.  He saved Tomberry and treated him with respect and kindness…”**

“I wish I could remember. Did we meet together when I was a child?”

**“No. Master Zell never came to the temple. But Master Seifer talked about you often.”**

“Really?”

**“Yes. He loved you…he still loves you but your amnesia hurts him.”**

“I know…” Zell looked down sadly. The little creature sat on his left.

**“Tomberry is sorry to have insulted you the last time. He didn’t want to be nasty with Master Zell…please, forgive him.”**

“I’m not mad at you, just against myself.”

**“It’s not your fault and Master Seifer knows it.”**

“It doesn’t change anything. I abandoned him when he needed me.” He smiled and stroked his little green head. 

They stayed silent when the creature put his hand on Zell’s shoulder. **“Tomberry is sure that one day, Master Zell will recall of his brother and his past, so don’t lose hope.”**

“Thanks.”

Tomberry left the martial artist, vanishing slowly.

 

* * *

Seifer had demanded to Shaden to reunite all the necromancers in the main room. He had something important to tell them. When he arrived, all of them were on their knees, bowing.

“Rise.” He went to his chair and sat. “Since all of you are here now, it’s time for me to hold the promise Ultimecia did to you when she asked you to join her.”

Everyone blinked and looked each other, surprised. Shaden got up and fixed his Master. “Excuse-me my Lord but what do you mean?”

“I release all of you from your obligations toward me.”

Another necromancer stood up. “Are we free now, my Lord?”

“Yes. You can come back to your home, at your respective time. I’ll send you in your own time but without your power, so you’ll be able to reintegrate your families and villages without being a necromancer anymore.”

“So…you’re gonna change the past, my Lord?”

“Not entirely. Just your stories. In that case, you’ll be able to live your lives as you were supposed to before Ultimecia came to pick you. People won’t reject you because of your power and no other sorceress will come to seek you. You’ll live in peace this way.”

“But…how can you do this, Lord Seifer?” asked another necromancer.

“Did you forget who I am?”

“No…my Lord.”

“Fine. I won’t take all of your power. I let you enough strength to defend yourselves. You’ll be able to travel in different times too if you want but I’m warning you: if you use your power to take your revenge or to cause troubles to this world, I won’t forgive you and you’ll be punished for that. Understood?”

“Yes, Lord Seifer!” replied all of the necromancers.

“I know a lot of people hurt you in the past. Forgive them. You already took your revenge when you served Ultimecia, even if you never wanted to do all the things she asked you. It’s time to forget.”

Everyone nodded in silence.

“Well, it’s all I had to say. Feel free to leave whenever you want.”

Shaden ran toward him. “But what about you, my Lord? Don’t you want we help you to grant your wish?”

Seifer smiled, stroking his hair. “My wish…will never become true. I accepted it when I left the human world. But it doesn’t mean that all of you have to pay for that. Go back to your family. They’re waiting for you.”

“My Lord…I want to stay with you.”

“You can come to visit me anytime you want but your place is with your family.”

The little girl he saw the first time approached with her big sister and fixed her Master with tears. After a short time of hesitation, she ran toward Seifer and hugged him tightly. Shaden and her sister felt embarrassed.

“Mia! How dare you??? You can’t touch Lord Seifer!!!”

The tall blond raised his hand to stop them. “It’s okay. Don’t yell at her.” He caressed her little head. He could hear her voice whispering.

“I love you My Lord…you’re so kind…”

“Thank you Mia. I hope you’ll be happy with your sister.”

“I will, my Lord. Thanks to you.”

“Goodbye.”

She released him, smiling. Her sister thanked him several times before leaving with her. All the necromancers did the same and said goodbye to Seifer. Shaden was the last one.

“Why are you still here?”

“My Lord…I don’t wanna let you.”

The tall blond put his hand on his cheek. “You owe me nothing, Shaden. I know you want to leave. I can see it in your eyes.”

“But I also want to give you happiness and joy, helping you to grant your wish.”

“I told you there’s nothing you can do to help me. Think about yourself now.”

“My Lord…”

Seifer grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. “Thanks Shaden. Goodbye.”

The necromancer hugged his master a last time, crying before leaving too, letting Seifer alone in Ultimecia’s castle. “It’s time to destroy this place.” He raised his arm and vanished before the castle disappeared.

 

* * *

Zell went to visit Laguna to his office. He demanded if he could borrow the Ragnarok and the president agreed. After all what happened, the martial artist needed to be alone, but Fujin and Raijin insisted to come with him. He understood it was their way to express their loyalty to their friend protecting and supporting his younger brother. Zell was touched by their kindness and agreed. They left Esthar.

“Where are we going?” demanded Raijin.

“I want to return to Centra. Maybe I’ll find some answers.”

Fujin was fixing the tattooed man piloting the ship, with concern, keeping silent. She knew how Zell was hurt to not remember, and even if he didn’t admit it, he was worried about Seifer, the same way she was. She went to the closest porthole to see the land when she saw Lunatic Pandora above Tears Point. She recalled these days when she fought with Seifer and Raijin the others and it made her sad. But suddenly, Lunatic Pandora blowed up in a giant explosion. She blinked and yelled.

“EXPLOSION!”

“What?”

“LUNATIC PANDORA! EXPLODED!” she repeated.

Zell put the ship on the land and the three friends went outside to see what happened. All they could see was a dark and black cloud above Tears Point.

“Did you see what happened?” asked Zell to Fujin.

“NO! EXPLOSION!”

“Maybe Esthar found a way to destroy this shit, ya know?”

“No…Laguna would have told us. We should call them.”

“RIGHT!”

Zell went to the cockpit again and took the radio.

“Esthar Palace. It’s a call from the Ragnarok. I need to talk to the president Loire. It’s an emergency.”

“Ragnarok…wait a minute please.” After a long pause, they finally heard Laguna’s voice. _“Zell? What’s wrong?”_

“Laguna! Lunatic Pandora exploded!”

_“WHAT?”_

“Yes. We were in the air, near of Tears Point when Lunatic Pandora exploded…”

_“It can’t be true!! But…but..what happened?”_

“I don’t know. We’re gonna take a look with Raijin and Fujin. Join us with the others.”

_“I’m gonna call Squall. We’ll be there in an hour.”_

“Fine. See you.”

_“Zell? Take care…it could be dangerous.”_

“Sure.”


	12. Erase the mistakes

During this time, Zell was with Raijin and Fujin. They decided to enter in Tears Point. The ground was covered by fragments of the crystal pillar. There was a cloud of smoke above the place, floating in the air.

“There’s nothing…no traces of explosives.” Said Raijin.

 “Who did that and why? This thing was incredibly huge…” added Zell.

They fixed the sky without knowing what to look for. After have made a complete ride of the place, they left and waited for the others outside. The Garden and another ship from Esthar arrived practically at the same time. Soldiers began to investigate and Laguna joined Zell with the others.

“Guys! Are you okay? Somebody’s hurt?” demanded Squall.

“No, we’re fine. We were in the air when Lunatic Pandora exploded.” Replied Zell.

“Did you see what happened?” asked Laguna.

“No. Fujin saw an explosion. We went inside but found nothing, ya know?”

“I see…who did this?”

“We don’t know…”

Selphie and Irvine followed Laguna and the soldiers. They reached the middle of the place but after several minutes they came back. The soldiers were still with the President. Squall, Quistis and Rinoa stayed with Zell.

“Where were you going with the Ragnarok?” asked Squall to Zell.

“Centra. It’s been a while since I didn’t come back there…”

“Do you think Seifer is there?” demanded Quistis.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I just felt I had to go.”

“Guys!” shouted Selphie.

“So? Did you find something interesting?” said Rinoa.

“Nothing. Laguna and the army are still looking for clues…” explained the brunette.

“It’s crazy! Who could have done that? This thing was unbreakable. Even Esthar had to throw it on the sea because they didn’t know how to destroy it in the past.” Added Irvine.

Laguna walked toward the group with a nervous look.

“Dad? What’s wrong?”

“It’s still early to understand what happened…but it’s not the problem. I just received a call from Kiros…”

“And?”

“And…people who died during the Lunar cry when monsters invaded Esthar came back…”

“WHAT???” blinked Selphie and Raijin on the same time.

“Yes. We lost a lot of soldiers and innocent people during the last war. You know how strong the monsters from the moon were. Several hundred persons have died, but they came back from death!!! I can’t believe it! It’s as if they have been resuscitated. Some of them were in the presidential Palace and they came to see Kiros…”

“Okay…it becomes very very very weird!!” exclaimed Selphie.

“I know…it’s impossible but Kiros talked to them…”

“What did they say?” asked Squall.

“They seemed to not understand what happened to them too…I should come back to Esthar…”

“I’ll go to Centra.” Said Zell.

“But…” started to say Quistis but the martial artist cut her.

“No, Quistis. I have to go now.”

“We’re coming with you.” Told Squall.

“As you wish, but you should go with Laguna.”

“I won’t let you go there alone.”

“Fine…”

They were in the road when a ruby dragon and an iron giant attacked them.

“Shit!!” explained Irvine raising his rifle.

“The land is still covered by powerful monsters. Be careful!” said Laguna.

Everyone stayed on their guard, ready to fight the creatures when the Zantetsuken killed them quickly, without letting the monsters the time to respond.

“Odin????” blinked Squall and the others.

When the creatures disappeared, the g-force was still there, on his horse. He turned around to see his former masters.

**“Master.”**

“Odin? What are you doing here??? You’re dead!! Seifer killed you!” exclaimed Squall with a disoriented look.

**“Yes…but Master Seifer brought me back to life.”**

“What??? How did he do that?”

**“I don’t know. He just told me to go back with my masters.”**

“But why? I thought he hated you?” demanded Quistis.

**“He does. He didn’t forgive me to have betrayed him when I refused to protect his brother…but he said the mistakes during the last war had to be erased. In my case, it’s my punishment.”**

“What do you mean?” asked Zell.

**“He brought me back to life to punish me. I wanted to make amends dying by his hands but he said I didn’t deserve his forgiveness and I had to live eternally with that weight on my mind. He also said I had to protect you.”**

“So…it was him who brought back to life people in Esthar?? Did he destroy Lunatic Pandora too?” guessed Laguna.

“Wait a minute!! That means that people in Trabia Garden came back too??” asked Selphie.

**“Master Seifer erased the mistakes of the past.”**

“Where is he?” demanded Zell.

**“I don’t know, Master Zell. My role is to protect you from everything. I won’t betray you this time.”**

The martial artist looked at the g-force who seemed to be sorry. “Why…why didn’t you help him when Adel came at this time?”

**“Because…I was afraid she could control my strength. Adel was looking for me and Tomberry. She was strong and powerful at this time with just her own powers, but with mine, she would have been unstoppable and I would have killed everyone. It wasn’t what I wanted. I couldn’t defeat her and I would have done nothing more to protect you…I wasn’t strong enough.”**

“Does Seifer know that?”

**“I think he knows but a part of him can’t accept it. His love for you blurred his mind and his judgment.”**

“Why…why does he love me so much?”

**“I’d like to tell you Master, but I think you have to understand by yourself. Go back to Centra. You’ll find answers.”**

“What do you mean?”

**“You’re expected.”**

Odin vanished without saying anything else, leaving the group alone again. Zell looked at the sky sadly as if he wanted to draw Seifer’s attention. He knew his brother could see him. He felt his presence but he didn’t respond.

“So…Seifer is in Centra?” said Rinoa.

“We should go now.” Replied Zell.

“But…what if it’s a trap?” asked Squall with a suspicious look.

“I don’t know why he would do something like that after have resurrected people who died because of him and Ultimecia. It makes no sense, Squall.”

“Sorry Zell but I still don’t trust him.”

“You’re free to leave. Nobody asked you to come with me.”

“I told you I won’t let you go alone.”

“I’m coming with you too. I want to know.” Added Laguna.

“Then, let’s take the Ragnarok.”

 

The group went on board. Selphie and Zell piloted the ship together. Irvine was still behind his girlfriend. The others went to sit behind them.

“Did you let Ellone in a safe place?” asked Squall to his father.

“Of course! She’s with Ward and Kiros.”

“Good…”

Quistis crossed her arms against her chest. “I don’t think Seifer would do something to her.”

“I won’t be sure about this…”

“No, Quistis is right, Squall. He doesn’t need her power, but I don’t understand his intentions…” added Rinoa.

“He’ll tell us when we’ll meet him at Centra. Odin told us he was waiting for Zell.” Concluded Laguna.

“Odin said Zell was expected. He didn’t say Seifer was waiting for him.” Corrected Squall.

“But who could expect him if it’s not Seifer?”

“We’ll see.”

 

Selphie was fixing the horizon. She felt Zell was anxious and tried to cool him down.

“Don’t be so tense, Zell. It’s a good thing if you can see him again.”

“How could I be calm, Selphie? Everyone seems to know my life better than me…Beniya, Odin, Tomberry…I can’t remember anything and no one can tell me why!”

“I know…”

“My brother, who used to be my enemy, is a sorcerer and he disappeared, letting me with all my interrogations! How could I be calm?”

“Zell, listen: I’m sure you’ll be able to ask him anything you need to know when you’ll meet him again in Centra. Try to relax, okay?” said Irvine.

“Yeah…thanks, guys.”

“You’re welcome!”

Selphie turned around to see his boyfriend. “Do you think people in Trabia have been brought back to life too?”

“I suppose…I mean, Odin told us Seifer erased the mistakes of the past, so I figure out he did it.”

“I hope. I’ll go there when we’ll come back.”

 

They flew over the land when they saw Odin and Tomberry’s temple. But just near of the ruins, they seemed to distinguish a small neighborhood.

“Look! There’s a village near of the temple!” exclaimed Selphie.

“But…what is it? There was nothing the last time we came!” replied Irvine.

Quistis went closer to them. “Did you see that too?”

“Yes! Let’s go!” replied Selphie.

Zell stayed quiet. He was thinking about what doctor Beniya said the last time when she talked about their village in Centra. She said it had been destroyed by Adel…and looking closer, Zell remembered the dream he made. It was the same place. Rinoa approached.

“Zell? Was it like this in your dream too?” asked the brunette.

“Yes, Rinoa…it’s the same place…”

The Ragnarok landed and the group went out of the ship. They began to walk toward the village when people came to meet them. They probably have been alerted by the ship and went to see what it was. There were about ten people. Most of them were men with tattoos on their faces and on their bodies. A tall blond man with short hair and green eyes approached, ordering to the others to stay behind him. He was wearing a grey shirt with black pants. He also had a big sword on his hand. His weapon seemed to be heavy so he carried it on his shoulder. Zell noticed he had tattoos on his hands and arms.

“Who are you, foreigners?” asked the stranger.

Laguna approached. “We come in peace, don’t worry. We are from Esthar. What about you? Who are you?”

“Esthar?” the man took his sword with his hands and pointed it toward them with a suspicious look. “Are you Adel’s lackeys?”

“No! Don’t worry! Adel is dead! I’m Laguna Loire, the new president of Esthar.”

“Oh? Really?” the man was still on his guard. “How could I trust you?”

“We could you ask you the same. There wasn’t a village here before. We came to see Odin and Tomberry about three years ago. Who are you?” asked Squall.

“What??”

“Yes. This village didn’t exist three years ago.” Irvine frowned. “Wait a minute! Don’t tell me you are the former villagers of Centra village who had been killed by Adel’s monsters about twenty years ago????”

“You mean…it..it happened really? It wasn’t a dream?”

“What are you talking about?” demanded Quistis. “Doctor Beniya said your village has been destroyed by monsters when Adel came to look for Odin and Tomberry. We saw Seifer fighting her…”

“Seifer? Is he still alive? Where is he?” blinked the man.

“Yes, he’s alive…but it’s a bit complicated.” Started to explain Quistis.

“What about Zell?” demanded the man.

The martial artist cut Quistis when she was about to answer. “He’s fine. You still didn’t tell us who you are.” Said Zell.

The man sighted in relief. “Thanks Hyne…I was so worried…” He planted his sword on the ground. “My name is Sail Almasy. I’m the mayor of this village. Please, tell me what happened to my sons…”

Zell went closer to him. “So…you’re my father?”

Sail blinked and moved away in shock. His legs were shaking, as if he had been punched on the face. He fixed Zell in the eyes and touched his tattoo with his hands.

“Ze…Zell? Is…is that you?”

“Yes.” Nodded the martial artist.

It took him a long time to understand that the boy who was facing him was actually his son. He fixed him in the eyes during several minutes, keeping silent. The last time he saw him, Zell was just a child, but now, he was an adult. Sail could feel the tears in his eyes. He approached his shaking hand to Zell’s face to touch it but it was as if something blocked him…

“Hyne…I barely recognized you…you grew up so much…Zell…” murmured the man when he suddenly took his son in his arms to hug him strongly. “Zell!! It’s really you!!!”

“Hi…”

The man was crying, still hugging his son tightly. Zell was too embarrassed to move or to say anything. This man was a stranger for him. He didn’t remember him, even if he was his father. He felt they were related because of his look. The man looked like Seifer, with the same green eyes and the same short blond hair. He was also strong as him.

“Zell…I missed you so much!! What happened? Where’s Seifer?”

“I thought he was there. That’s why I came here. I didn’t know he also brought all of you back to life too…”

“Wha…What? What do you mean?”

 “I think we have a lot of things to explain to you.”

The group entered in the village. People were talking about the strangers but since Sail seemed to be confident and trusted them, they were reassured. They went to a small house. It was the Almasy’s home. Zell met his mother there. She was tall with long blond hair in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and wore a green dress with brown sandals. Her name was Sarah. When her husband told her it was Zell, she jumped in his arms and kissed him tenderly, crying and touching his face with kindness. Zell understood they were his parents, even if he still didn’t recall them. He looked like his mother. She had the same eyes as him. The martial artist felt guilty because even if Sarah was his real mother, he couldn’t stop thinking about his Ma. She adopted him and gave him her love. She was his mother, even if they weren’t blood related. Sarah was a stranger, as his father, for him and it was hard to accept because he knew that he would break their heart saying that. But it was what he thought.

 They took the time to explain everything, reuniting all the people in the center of the village: the end of Adel’s reign, Ultimecia, the orphanage, the Garden, the war, Seifer…and with the time, the villagers seemed to be more and more perplexed. But they knew Zell and his group didn’t lie. All of them remembered the day when monsters came to attack their village so they understood twenty years had passed before Seifer brought them back to life.

“Hyne…such a terrible story…” sighted Sail.

Sarah seemed to be sad, squeezing her husband’s hand. “Where…is Seifer?”

“I don’t know…As I told you, he disappeared when we were at the Garden and things started to change so fast that we didn’t have the time to understand…” replied Zell.

“So…you don’t remember us?”

“No…I’m sorry. I wish I could…but I can’t. I even don’t understand what happened to me and why I lost my memory…Seifer is mad at me because of this…”

“But…why did you come back here if you have no memories?” asked Sail.

“I wanted to see the place where I was born…I thought I could remember…”

“We told you we should have separated them. You didn’t listen to us!” complained someone in the assembly.

“Don’t start with this shit, Ran!” replied annoyed Sail.

“Why? It’s the truth! Look what your “precious” son did for his brother! He provoked a war!!He let us die. He became the sorceress’ knight and fought for the one who killed us!”

“BUT HE BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE TOO! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” yelled furious Zell’s father.

“Yes! Twenty years later! Nothing would have happened if you had killed him at the beginning!”

“HOW DARE YOU? I SHOULD HAVE KILLED MY OWN SON?”

“For the sake of the entire village, yes! He’s a sorcerer.”

“You better watch your mouth if you don’t want I do something I would regret to you…”

Zell cut them. “But..why would you have to kill him?”

“I was referring to you, not him.” Replied the man.

“What?”

“We couldn’t have killed him because of his power. But we could have controlled him better if you hadn’t been there.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Don’t listen to him, darling! Ran is insane!” said Sarah, reassuring his son.

“Wait a minute, what was the problem with Zell?” asked Selphie.

A man with a long black toga approached. “Don’t blame Zell, Ran. If we had killed him, Seifer would have been uncontrollable and he would have made us pay for this…”

“Master Gorrow…”

Zell blinked. “I heard your name in my vision…”

“Ah? It seems that your subconscious mind didn’t forget everything…”

“Tell me…what was the problem with me?”

The master faced him, crossing his hands. “The love Seifer had for you corrupted his power. It was a deep and beneficial love but also a toxic one…it’s hard to explain, but you were helping and destroying him on the same time…”

“Why…why me?”

“I don’t know…but I guess it started the day when we understood Seifer was a sorcerer…”

“You knew? How did you understand what he was?” asked Squall.

Sail sighted and began to explain: “Doctor Beniya said to you that Seifer used to be sick when he was a child, right? Well…I started to wonder where his health problems came from and when Master Gorrow joined us in the village, we thought there was an explanation. We suspected something like that but we understood it when…” he suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence. Sarah bit her lip with sadness.

“When?” asked Zell.

“When you died, Zell.” Replied Master Gorrow.

“Wh…what?” blinked the martial artist.

“Yes. You died when you were two. Seifer was with your father and me when he suddenly left and ran toward his house…” continued to explain Master Gorrow.

“What happened?” asked Quistis.

“Kids used to make fun of Zell in the village because he was crying often. Seifer was always fighting to defend him, but this day, he wasn’t with his brother but with his father and Master Gorrow. Zell went to play outside and some kids laughed at him. They started to fight and Zell…” Sarah put her hand on her mouth to restrain her tears. “Zell fell on the ground and his head hit a rock…”

“Your injury was severe…and you died immediately. We didn’t have the time to heal you…” continued Sail.

“But…”

“But Seifer felt something happened to you. We followed him and we saw you…lying on the ground with your head covered by blood…” Sail caressed his wife’s hair to comfort her. “Your mother and I were so desperate that people couldn’t contain our rage, our sadness…nobody noticed Seifer at this time. People were too focused to cool us down that we didn’t see him…”

“What did he do?”

“He took you in his arms…and after few minutes, you were breathing again.” Told Master Gorrow.

“You mean…he brought me back to life?”

“Yes.”

“But he was so young. How could he have done that?”

“He used a forbidden technique.”

“A forbidden technique?”

“Yes. People in Centra developed magic abilities. We can use magic spells without summoning g-forces. But there’re some techniques we’re not allowed to use…”

“Why?”

“Because it goes against Hyne’s will.”

“But why did you teach it if it’s forbidden?” asked Irvine.

“We don’t teach forbidden techniques. We learn it naturally when we become strong, and to be honest, most of us don’t know it because we’re too weak for this. The resurrection is one of these techniques.”

“You mean…Seifer was strong enough at this age to know how to resuscitate people?” questioned Rinoa.

“Yes. That’s why his father and I understood he was a sorcerer. We guessed his health problems came from his power. Usually, sorcerers are women and receive their powers later, but in that case, Seifer was born with it. At the beginning, we thought he was just a powerful magician but with the time, we noticed his power never stopped growing up.”

“But…what was wrong with me?”

“Seifer became obsessed by you. He was worried all the time for you sake…he couldn’t control his strength and his emotions because of you. Sometimes he was too powerful, and other times he was too weak. So, when we said to the others in the village about Seifer and you, people started to be scared. At the beginning, they wanted that Seifer left the village, but with the time, they thought he could protect them against the other sorceresses. When they understood Zell had an impact on his power, they suggested to separate them. They thought without Zell, Seifer would be stronger…” explained Master Gorrow.

Zell sighted, thinking about the events he didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know all these things.

“What happens when someone uses a forbidden technique?” asked Rinoa.

“The legend says that Hyne punishes the ones who defy him, cursing their soul, throwing them a malediction.” Said Gorrow.

“So…my amnesia is Seifer’s malediction?”

“Maybe…but I think it’s a bit complicated. I think Adel did something to break your soul.” Replied Sail.

“You know…I begin to understand your reaction when you said I corrupted Seifer’s power. He scarified all of you to protect me…”

“Zell…don’t blame yourself. Seifer would have done it anyway. You’re precious to him…the same way your mother is for me…” told Sail.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I love you. You two are my sons and I would have done everything for you…but your mother is my “pura”.”

“Pura?”

“Yes. There’s a tradition in our culture. When you care enough about someone to give your life for that person, you can make of that special one your “pura”. The one you choose is protected from the death as long as you’re alive. This person is protected from everything, because you take all the pain at the place of your “pura”…” answered Zell’s father.

“Wait a minute…you mean if I want to kill your wife, you will die at her place?” asked Selphie.

“Yes. This way, your “pura” can’t die or be in danger…until your death.”

“But your wife died when the monsters attacked the village. The “pura” seems to not have worked.” Remarked Squall.

“As I told you, the pura works to protect the one you love until you’re alive. When you die, the protection vanishes. At this time, the monsters killed me first, so Sarah wasn’t protected anymore.” Explained Sail.

“Whoa…that’s weird, but romantic!” exclaimed Selphie.

“But what is the point with Zell and Seifer?” questioned Squall.

“Seifer…chose Zell.”

“What??”

“Yeah. He chose Zell, probably after his death, when he brought him back to life.”

“So…I’m Seifer’s pura?”

“Yes. I suppose this is the reason why Adel couldn’t kill you.”

“And Adel couldn’t kill him because he was a sorcerer…” concluded Squall.

 “Definitely…”

“How does it work? I mean…how do you choose your pura “technically”?” asked Irvine.

“You have to cast a special spell on the person you chose. After that, your pura is protected.”

“So…if Seifer chose his brother, Zell wouldn’t have been killed by Adel, right?” demanded Quistis.

“Yes…”

“Then, why did he remove the protection he casted on the village to protect Zell, if he knew he would risk nothing?”

“I’m not sure but…I think Seifer didn’t really understand the meaning of the “pura” at this time. He was young after all. I mean, he probably thought it was just a symbol. We didn’t explain a lot of things about the “pura” to him, but he certainly learned it alone, the same way he learned about the forbidden techniques…I’m sure if he had known that  Zell was protected, he wouldn’t have removed the barrier on the village…” supposed Sarah.

“He felt guilty for all of you.” Said Zell.

“I can guess…” added Sail.

Zell got up and walked some steps before stopping. “But we never felt Seifer was so strong when we were at the Garden. Yes, he was stronger than the others but not at this point…how could he be so powerful to do all these things since he was just a kid?”

“Seifer told Matron he refused his power. He wasn’t completely a sorcerer at this time…” guessed Quistis. “But why now? Why did he wait for so long to accept his powers?”

“Bearing with Hyne’s powers is more difficult that you could imagine…” said suddenly another voice. Everyone turned around to see the stranger. He didn’t seem to come from the village. It was a young man with blond short hair and blue eyes. He approached slowly. Sail got up and raised his sword toward him.

“Who are you?”

“My name’s Shaden. I used to be necromancer before Lord Seifer released me from my condition.”

“Wh..What? You’re a necromancer?” Blinked everyone.

“I was.”

“What are you doing here?” asked Sail again.

“I wanted to meet Lord Seifer’s brother before leaving.”

“Why? You wanted to kill him?” suspected Squall.

“I wouldn’t do that. I respect Lord Seifer too much to do such unforgivable thing.”

 “Did he ask you to come?” demanded Zell.

“No. He released me with all of the other necromancers. You don’t have to worry. We’re not a threat anymore for this world. We lost our power.”

“Why did he do that for you?”

“We have been rejected by our families because of our power. As necromancers, we weren’t strong enough to become sorceresses. Mistress Ultimecia came to seek each of us and she promised us we would be free when she would grant her wish. She forced us to obey to her orders and to protect Mistress Adel and Mistress Edea. But, in the end, all of them abandoned us. But Lord Seifer freed us. He let us to return in our time to continue our life where it stopped. He said his wish couldn’t be granted so he didn’t need us.”

“That’s why he released you? What is his wish?” asked Squall, still suspicious.

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell us but it’s probably related to his brother.” He turned to face Squall. “Lord Seifer is different. He’s not like Mistress Ultimecia. You don’t have to worry.”

“It could be a trap. He’s a sorcerer. We can’t trust him.” Replied coldly Squall.

“Mistress Rinoa is a sorceress.”

“What? She’s a sorceress too?” blinked Sail with fear.

“Don’t worry, I don’t have any bad intentions.” Reassured Rinoa.

“But…”

“I’m under control anyway. My friends will stop me if I’m possessed again. I’m not a threat.”

“What about Seifer?” asked again Squall.

“Lord Seifer isn’t a sorcerer.”

“What are you talking about? He said himself before leaving with you.” Exclaimed Selphie.

“Just a way to talk. Lord Seifer is more powerful than any creature in this world. Plus, I remind you only women can become sorceresses.”

“Then, what is he?”

“Hyne’s reincarnation.”

People stared at the former necromancer with shock. “Are…you kidding us?”

“No sorceress is enough powerful to bring people back to life.” Specified Shaden.

“But…you’re a man too…”

“But I was just a necromancer. Only our god can do these things.”

Zell and the others were frozen in place. They had no word to describe their shock. Master Gorrow, the Almasy and the rest of the villagers seemed to have lost their voice. Too many events arrived suddenly today: their resurrection, their meeting with Zell…and now, this revelation.

Shaden approached slowly and reached Zell’s side. “Can…I touch you please?”

Zell frowned. He was on his guard. The necromancer smiled and reassured him. “I won’t make you any bad; you don’t have to be so suspicious. Lord Seifer wouldn’t forgive me.”

“Why do you want to touch me?”

“Please.” Insisted Shaden. He didn’t give any explanation. He needed to touch him, to feel him.

Zell nodded, even if he wanted to know why. The little man touched his cheek with his hand and moved away quickly. It was as if something terrified him suddenly. He rubbed his hand softly to calm this strange feeling he had touching Zell’s skin.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…felt something in you. Something…bad.”

“What?”

“Yes…something similar to Lord Seifer’s power, but…different.”

“You mean, Zell is a sorcerer too?” asked Selphie.

“No…I felt something is sleeping in you…something malefic…”

“How do you know?” demanded Quistis.

“I never have been a powerful necromancer. I just have a sensitive power…I think this thing in you is the reason why Lord Seifer left the human world.”

“I’m…not malefic…I’ve never done anything wrong…”

“I believe in you…but I just tell you what I felt when I touched you. I don’t know you enough to tell you and…I don’t think Lord Seifer would appreciate if I told you anyway. I should go now.”

“Wait!” said Zell, grabbing his arm, but the necromancer vanished.

Everyone kept silent during a long time, waiting for someone said something. Sail turned his attention to his wife who seemed to be depressed.

“I want to see him…” whispered Sarah sadly. “I miss him…whatever he’s, he’s still my son…”

 Nobody had answers and Seifer didn’t come back, letting everybody in the doubt. Zell was lost…he found his real parents and discovered a brother who loved him, but even with all these things, he wasn’t happy…he couldn’t be happy since all of them were strangers. He couldn’t see Seifer as a loving brother but only as his eternal bully, his enemy. He also wondered what the necromancer meant when he said he felt a malefic power in him.

“Why, Seifer? What’s wrong with me?” murmured Zell.


	13. Wish

After have met Zell and the rest of the orphanage group, people of Centra didn’t want to stay in their village anymore. Laguna called another ship and everybody left the continent for Esthar. Few days later, some villagers moved toward different towns. Nobody wanted to stay in Centra anymore. It reminded them too many bad memories. They couldn’t forget what Adel did to them, but thanks to Seifer they had another chance to restart their life where it stopped twenty years ago. Zell’s parents followed their son to Balamb. They wanted to meet his adoptive mother. They were relieved to see that Miss Dincht was a kind mother. She took care of their son during all this time. In fact, Sarah was a bit jealous because the woman took her place.

 

Zell left his house in Balamb, letting his two mothers and his father together, to walk on the land. He sat on the sand, looking at the sea sadly. He heard someone approaching.

“Zell?”

“Oh…Dad! Something’s wrong?”

“No, I was just looking for you. Can I join you?”

“Sure.”

He sat near of him, crossing his long legs. He couldn’t stop staring at his son, smiling.

“What?”

“Nothing…I’m just happy to see you grew up well. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks…I’d like to think the same about myself but…”

“Zell, you’re a hero!”

“You, mom and the others in the village died because Seifer protected me…and in the end, I hurt him. After all he has done for me, I forgot him. I rejected him…I hated him. I know I didn’t do it on purpose, but everything happened because of me…”

“I understand what you can feel, son…but don’t blame yourself for something you’re not responsible.”

Zell sighted. “Do you know what the necromancer meant when he said something malefic was sleeping in me?”

“No. You shouldn’t care about this. We don’t know him. He probably said that to fear you.”

“He seemed to be sincere…”

“You’re not malefic, Zell. Your soul is pure. You wouldn’t do anything bad to anyone. Don’t let this man blurs your mind.”

 “Thanks Dad.”

Sail smiled. Zell couldn’t change the expression on his face. Nothing could comfort him. “Dad? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“When you understood Seifer was a sorcerer, what did you do?”

“Hum…to be honest, it was a shock, especially for your mother. People in the village didn’t react very well and they wanted to see him far away…but since I was the mayor, they couldn’t really protest…”

“How did you become the Mayor?”

“You know, our village has been destroyed about a hundred years ago. The heirs of the survivors moved in different countries. I was leaving in Dollet with my parents when I met your mom. It was love at first sight and I understood she was the one. When she told me she came from Centra too, I thought it was a sign and we decided to rebuild the village. We traveled all around the world to find other heirs of Centra. We convinced them to join us; we recreated the village and they chose me as the Mayor.”

“I see…”

“And going back to your brother, when Master Gorrow and I understood he was a sorcerer, we’ve trained Seifer. We taught him how to control his power and few months later, we decided to bring him to the Temple to get Odin and Tomberry. We discovered he already had Tomberry with him, so he went to meet Odin. He defeated him and it became his g-force. People in the village were relieved to know that Seifer could control them. They felt in safe…but it wasn’t easy for your brother to control his power…”

“Because of me?”

“Yes. He just thought about you every time. When somebody looked at you, he was on his guard to defend you. When you made a nightmare, he came to sleep in your bed and took you in his arms to calm you.” He laughed. “Even when your mom did something you didn’t like for dinner, he ate at your place!”

“He really loved me so much…”

“Yes, and he still does.”

“How…could he love me that much? I mean…it isn’t the same thing between two lovers…but when I hear everyone, it’s as if he loves me in an indecent way…”

“I see what you mean…but to tell you the truth, I asked myself often about this, but I never managed to find how to answer. I frequently wondered if Seifer loved you just as a brother…”

“When we were at the Garden, he never gave me the impression he was attracted sexually by me. Do you think it’s because of Hyne’s powers?”

“Dunno…there’re so many questions without answers…I wish he could come to visit us.”

“I think he’s too ashamed to have let you die protecting me to face you.”

“I guess you’re right.”

 

* * *

Laguna returned to Esthar. He could see by himself that all the people who died during the last war have been brought back to life. It was a good thing. Selphie went to Trabia Garden and observed the same thing. Even cadets, seeds and instructors came back from the death, after the war in Galbadia and Balamb Gardens. It was as if nothing happened, as if Ultimecia never had existed…

Laguna left his office and went on the roof of the Presidential Palace. He liked to see the city since that spot. When he arrived there, he was surprised to see there was already someone. It was a tall man. He recognized him when he approached. He rubbed his eyes to be sure he had seen correctly.

“Se..Seifer?”

The blond turned around. “Oh! President Loire! Long time no see.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m just here to see the view. It’s a good spot here.”

“Ah…”

Seifer laughed. “You thought I was planning something nasty against your city, did you?”

“No! No…I suppose if you really wanted to destroy it, you should have done it a long time ago…”

“Definitely.”   

Laguna went closer, still fixing him. “Is that you who brought people back to life?”

The blond sighted, annoyed. “Why do you ask if you already know the answer?”

“You’re right…I’m sorry. One of the necromancers that you released told us you erased the mistakes of the past…and he told us about you and your power.”

“I know.”

“Why…didn’t you come to see your parents? They miss you.”

“How could I face them? They died because of me.”

“They know why you did it. It was for Zell. Don’t you miss him?”

“Of course…but I can’t return to their side. It’s better this way.”

“Seifer…”

The young man stared at Laguna. He touched his hair with his hand. The brunette blushed but didn’t move. He was really embarrassed but Seifer didn’t seem to be dangerous. 

“I see…”

“Huh?” frowned Laguna.

Seifer began to walk away. “You can consider it’s done, but don’t forget I’m doing it for you and not for your son.”

“What are you talking about, Seifer?”

“You should go back to Winhill, Laguna. Bring Ellone with you.”

“But…why?”

“You’ll see when you’ll be there.” Smiled the blond before vanishing in the air.

“Seifer! Wait!” Laguna ran toward him but he couldn’t catch him. He sighted and began to think about what the blond said to him. He returned in his office and grabbed his phone.

“Kiros? Bring Ellone in my office and prepare the Ragnarok for us. We’re going to Winhill.”

 

Few minutes later, Kiros, Ward, Ellone and Laguna were in the Ragnarok. Laguna couldn’t stop thinking about Seifer’s words. He tried to remember what he was thinking when the man touched his head but he couldn’t recall. He knew Seifer didn’t have bad intentions. He brought people back to life so why he would do something bad to him? He wondered what was expected them at Winhill…Ellone noticed his tension. 

“Uncle Laguna? Why are we going to Winhill?”

“Hum…you know, I was in the roof earlier and I saw Seifer there. “

“Really? What did he say?” asked Kiros.

“He touched my head and he told me to go back to Winhill with Ellone. He said he did something…”

 “What did he do?”

“Dunno. He said nothing else, but he smiled, so I figured out it wasn’t something nasty. I mean, I don’t see why he would hurt us…”

“We should stay on our guard.” Said Kiros.

 

When they arrived, they walked toward the small town. Nothing had changed since the last time he came. It was the first time since she was a child that Ellone came back. It was strange for her because with the time, she almost forgot the place where she used to live. It reminded her so many happy memories.

“It’s still a lovely place…” commented Laguna.

“Where are we going?” asked Kiros.

“Why don’t we go to the Pub? It’s been a while since I didn’t come there…” proposed Laguna.

“Yes. We also can go to our former house. I don’t know if someone bought it…” asked Ellone.

“We’ll see. Let’s go to the Pub, first.”

They reached the place quickly and when Laguna opened the door, he was surprised to see that there was somebody there, behind the counter. It took him several minutes to realize who the stranger was because…it wasn’t a stranger in fact. Maybe a ghost? Or just his imagination? But when he turned around to see Kiros, Ward and Ellone, he could see the same blinked and shocked expression on their face.

“R…Rai..Raine???”

 

* * *

Fujin and Raijin returned to Balamb but not to the Garden. They took few days. During their free time, they went to the sea for fishing. Sometimes, they went to the restaurant or to visit Zell’s mother. But it wasn’t the same thing without Seifer. They missed him a lot. They didn’t talk about him but the leader of their posse was permanently in their mind. They met his parents and told them some stories about their son when they were at the Garden. Sarah and Sail seemed to be good parents and liked the two friends because they understood how much they cared about Seifer. He never had been alone with them: Raijin and Fujin stayed loyal to him until the end and they forgave him after the war. They were there for Seifer when everybody left him and they were grateful for this.

At the end of the afternoon, the two friends were still on the port. Raijin didn’t catch a single fish and Fujin began to have enough. 

“GIVE IT UP!”

“No! I’m sure I’ll have one, ya know?”

“LATE!”

“But…it’s not as if we had something else to do at home, ya know?”

Fujin stayed quiet. She understood what Raijin meant. He just tried to occupy his mind to not think about Seifer. She sighted and sat again near of him.

“Fujin is right! You won’t catch a single fish today, Dude!” Laughed a familiar voice.

The two friends blinked, recognizing the voice, and turned their head to see him. “SEIFER!!!!”

“Hi guys!”

They got up and ran toward him, grabbing their leader by the waist. They hugged him as if they were kids. The blond smiled to them, enrolling his arms around their shoulders.

“I missed you, guys!”

“Welcome back, man!!!”

“Thanks. I’m not gonna stay too long…”

“WHY?”

“I owe you a lot of things and I thought it was the time to pay my debt to you. That’s why I came to see you.”

“EXPLAIN!”

“What do you mean, man? You owe us nothing, ya know? We’re a posse!”

Seifer smiled and released himself from their embrace. He took a paper in his pocket and held it to Fujin.

“Since you two are orphans and don’t know anything about your past, I thought you wanted to know where you came from. I wrote the address of your families. Fujin: you’re born in Timber. Your father was a soldier in the Galbadian army and died during the war before your birth. Your mother died three years later because of a disease. You have two brothers who used to run a weapons shop in Dollet before leaving for different cities. You have been separated from them when you’ve been sent in an orphanage. They had been adopted by different families. One of them died in a fight. He had been shot on the head. The other one had been imprisoned for his political opinion and died in jail. They’re waiting for you in your family’s house.”

 He fixed his attention on Raijin, next.

 “Raijin: you’re born in Fisherman’s Horizon. Your father was a fisherman who died on the sea. His boat left the port one morning and never came back. Your mother left the city for Deling and died in a car accident. You have one half-sister. She had been sent in Galbadia garden after you had been sent in an orphanage. She survived to the last war with Ultimecia. You two didn’t have the same name so authorities didn’t know that you were related. All of them are in Horizon and expect you.” He laughed. “It’s a shame for you to be such a bad fisherman knowing it was your father’s job!”

The two friends fixed what was written on the paper with a strange expression, between shock and happiness. They didn’t realize what happened to them. Seifer found their families but he also brought them back to life.

“Seifer…we..don’t know what to say…”

“I already know what you two are thinking. I enjoyed the time we spent together and I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me.” He held them another paper. “Maybe you can give it to the others please?”

“What is it?”

“I’m using my power to erase all the mistakes of the past and what the sorceresses did during these wars. I think Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa deserve to know their families too. There’re their addresses, so give it to them. I’m a bit tired and I don’t have the patience to see all of them to tell their stories. Can you do it for me, please?”

“SURE!”

“Thanks.”

“Thanks to you, Seifer…Hyne or human, you’re still our leader and…you did so much for us. Thanks again, man!”

“You’re welcome.”

“STAY!”

“I can’t stay, Fujin.”

“ZELL?”

Seifer sighted. “Yes…but it’s better if I’m far away from him. Don’t be mad at me.”

“We can’t be mad at you, man, ya know?”

“Yes…I know. Thanks for understanding.” Seifer was about to leave when he stopped and turned around to see Fujin. “I almost forgot…” He raised his hand and touched Fujin’s eye-patch. After few seconds, he removed it from her eye. “You don’t need it anymore…”

Fujin blinked and looked around her with her two eyes for the first time in her life. She touched her eye and rubbed it with her fingers as if she wanted to check it was real. Seifer smiled and caressed her hair gently.

“Goodbye guys.” Then, the tall blond disappeared immediately without letting the time to his friends to say anything.  

 

* * *

Days and weeks passed. Things changed quickly. The rest of the orphanage group met their families. Squall returned to Winhill to meet his mother Raine.

Ellone could also see her parents who died before Esthar kidnapped her.

Rinoa found her mother again in Deling City.

Irvine went also to Deling to see his family. His parents were instructors in Galbadia Garden during the war with Adel and died in mission, killed by Estharian army. He had a brother who was younger than him but also a killer-lady as him. He went to Trabia Garden and died when the Garden had been destroyed by the missiles. He didn’t resist trying to seduce Irvine’s girlfriend when he met Selphie, which annoyed him particularly.

Selphie came to Dollet. Her mother had a restaurant and his father used to create weapons for the Nautilus. She had two younger sisters. Her family died in an explosion. Selphie was at school at this time so she was the last member of the Tilmitt. The explosion of the restaurant was criminal because Selphie’s father used to support the resistance groups in Timber, and hid some of the members in their home.  

Quistis moved to Timber and Esthar. Her father was helping the resistance groups when Galbadia invaded Timber. He had been captured and died in Prison, after had been tortured. Her mother who came originally from Esthar went back to her city after her husband died. She worked in Odine’s laboratory when Adel forced her to give her Quistis and her younger sister. Quistis’ mother refused and had been killed. Her sister had been captured and died during the experiences with other children, but Quistis managed to escape and she had been sent to the orphanage.  

Everyone found the ones they lost. It was a bit strange for them because they didn’t remember their families. They were young when they had been sent to the orphanage so they couldn’t know about their past. Besides, they used g-forces. It was another story for Rinoa because even if she lost her mother young, she never forgot her. Her relationship with her father changed after Julia’s death, but now, she was happy to see her family reunited again. Julia also met Laguna again, which bothered the Major Caraway a lot, but he couldn’t refuse it to his wife. Raine didn’t care because she knew Laguna loved her so she didn’t see Julia as a threat. In fact, Raine took this time to meet and know Squall better. She didn’t have the chance to take him in her arms because she died immediately after giving him birth. Squall learned how to open his heart to his parents thanks to Rinoa, so he could build another relationship with Raine and Laguna.

 

In Zell’s case, things didn’t change a lot. All of his friends began to remember few things about their past but it wasn’t the same thing for him. Yes, his mothers and his father were with him, but it hurt them that their son couldn’t remind his family. Nobody could understand what he could feel. He was alone with all of his interrogations. Sometimes, he summoned Tomberry and Odin. Other times, he talked with his parents…but the only thing he could get was to have more questions, without any answer. He wanted to know more about Seifer, more about his power…more about the love he had for him to understand better his own feelings. He wondered often what would had happened if they hadn’t been separated, if he hadn't lose his memories…

 

 

Few weeks later, everyone went to Esthar. Laguna planned a giant party to celebrate the end of the sorceress’ reign and to welcome the ones who died during the last wars. Galbadia, Trabia and Balamb Garden had been invited. At this occasion, Quistis took the opportunity to make official her relationship with Nida. Her boyfriend even met her parents. Irvine and Selphie did the same, and Irvine’s brother began to be close to Ellone. Julia and Raine came too with Rinoa and Squall. The Major Caraway refused because Deling City was still in conflict with Esthar. Besides, he didn’t really like Laguna, so he didn’t want to cause troubles during the celebration. Zell’s parents went and met Doctor Beniya again at Esthar. Master Gorrow joined them too. The city was in party and people enjoyed to meet their friends and families again. Everyone…except Zell. He was still depressed and couldn’t stop thinking about Seifer. He left the main room in the presidential palace to reach the balcony. He needed some fresh air. He fixed the sky sadly, sighting when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

“FINE?”

He turned around and smiled. “Fujin, Raijin. How are you, guys?”

“Not bad at all…but we’re worried for you, ya know?”

“Ah…It’s nice of you. I know I should be happy but…”

“SEIFER?”

“Yes…I think about him all the time. I wonder where he is…”

“Same for us, ya know? He came to tell us about our families and he left. He misses you…”

“Why didn’t he come back, then?”

“He said it was better for you and your family if he was far away from you…”

“It doesn’t explain anything. There are a million things I still need to know but I can’t ask him.”

“Maybe it’s better If you don’t know.” Said Fujin.

Zell faced her. “It changes to see you without your eye-patch…”

“Seifer did it for me before leaving.” She said sighting.

“I see…” Zell opened his hands and fixed it. “You know…I can’t forget the last time when we were in my village in Centra. What do you think the necromancer meant when he said there was something malefic in me?”

“Dunno…maybe he felt Adel’s malediction, ya know?”

 

A violent pain hurt Zell suddenly. The martial artist closed his eyes and touched his head with his hands. He grimaced and held his breath. “Arg!!”

“Zell? What’s wrong?” asked Raijin.

**_“Release me.”_ **

“Arg!! My head hurts!!!” complained Zell who struggled.

**_“Release me, Zell.”_ **

“Arrggg!!!!” shouted Zell, shaking his head harder.

“Zell! What is it? Are you hurt?” demanded Fujin worried.

“Man! What’s wrong? Do you need a curaga or something?”

“My…head…”

**_“Don’t fight back, you can’t hold me anymore…release me, Zell.”_ **

“Who…who are you?”

Fujin and Raijin blinked. Zell didn’t seem to talk to them and he was in pain. They didn’t know what to do to help him.

**_“You’re using my strength but you don’t know who I am?”_ **

“Zell?” called Fujin again.

“What’s wrong, guys?” demanded Squall who just arrived.

“Squall! Zell talks alone. He feels bad…” explained Raijin.

The brunette approached. Quistis joined them with Sail and Sarah. “Zell?”

**_“Release me now!”_ **

“WHO ARE YOU????” yelled Zell, shaking his head.

Sail turned around and fixed his wife. “Sarah! Call Master Gorrow right now!”

“Yes!” Zell’s mother ran quickly and went to look for him.

Sail went closer to his son. He faced Fujin and Raijin. “What happened to him?”

“We don’t know. He suddenly blinked and felt bad. Now, he’s talking alone!” said Raijin.

“Zell! Relax, okay?” told Quistis.

**_“He accepted his power. Time has come to accept yours. Release me.”_ **

“Aaarrrggg!!!! Who…who are…you?” whispered Zell between groans.

Master Gorrow arrived at this time with Selphie, Irvine and Sarah. “Zell?”

**_“This is your fate. It all begins here.”_ **

 Zell collapsed on his knees. Squall ran toward him and caught his body before he touched the ground. “Zell? Zell??”

The others were about to come closer when the martial artist opened his eyes abruptly and grabbed Squall’s throat with his hand.

“ZELL!!!!!” yelled Selphie and Quistis on the same time.

The martial artist got up and held his friend by his throat with a single hand. His eyes were completely different. He didn’t look like the Zell they used to know. Squall tried to struggle but when his eyes met Zell’s, he began to panic. He was terrified and stopped moving because of the fear he suddenly felt. The rest of the group tried to help Squall, forcing Zell to release him but the blond just turned his head to look at them and smirked with a demoniac smile.

**“Fear me, pitiful humans…”**

Everyone froze in terror. Even if it was Zell who was speaking, it wasn’t his voice. He terrified them just with his words. Master Gorrow seemed to feel the fear more than the others. He understood what was happening.

“Z..e..ll…I can..’t bre..ath..e” murmured Squall.

Zell fixed him again with his sadistic smile and raised his hand to finish him when something blocked his fist. He smirked, releasing Squall and tried to hit the stranger who stopped him.

**“I knew you would come…”**

Quistis, Irvine and Selphie went to Squall to help him. He was alive but still in shock. Raijin and Fujin couldn’t move, fixing Zell with terror. Master Gorrow, Sail and Sarah were in the same state, even more surprised when Seifer appeared unexpectedly. The two brothers faced each other in silence.

“S..Seifer?” asked Sarah.

“Stay away, mom…” ordered the tall blond.

**“It took you so long to accept your power. Did you really think I wouldn’t wake up?”**

Seifer continued to fix Zell in the eyes. “You know…for a second there, yeah…I kinda did.”

**“Silly human. Everything you’ve done for him is useless. You should have let him die…because, now, he’s mine!”**

“He will never be yours.”

**“You know that one of us is redundant.”**

“Yes: YOU. I’ll stop you.”

 **“How? You’ve got two options and I don’t think any of it will satisfy you…”** Zell laughed **. “Do you really want to kill him after all what you did to protect him?”**

“…”

 **“Even if you die, it would change nothing because I’ll live and he’ll become mine. I’ll destroy everything you built again. Whatever you choose, you’ll lose!!!”** Zell continued to laugh harder.

Seifer squeezed his fists and disappeared instantly to appear again behind Zell. The martial artist just had the time to turn around that his brother hit him on the stomach and threw him a powerful magic spell.

Zell collapsed on his knees, exhausted. **“You…won’t…stop me…just with this…the next..time…enjoy the time you’ve got left…before I wake up again…”** he murmured before losing consciousness

Seifer took Zell in his arms, sighting. His parents and the rest of the group approached. “Seifer? What happened?”

The tall blond stared at them with a sad look before fixing Master Gorrow. “You felt it, Master. Did you?”

“Yes…so, this is your malediction?”

Seifer nodded. “He won’t stay unconscious eternally…”

“What are you talking about? What happened?” asked Squall. “Why Zell became like this?”

“It wasn’t Zell…” replied Seifer.

“Then, who? Tell us!!!” asked Selphie.

Gorrow approached and touched Zell’s cheek before moving away with fear. “Hyne…so powerful.”

“What? What is so powerful?” asked Sarah and Sail.

“The Fahrenheit…”


	14. The malediction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Long time ago! I was busy these last days but i've got some free time now.  
> See you.

The party ended when Selphie went to Laguna to explain what happened with Zell. People left the presidential palace and the group brought the martial artist to Odine’s laboratory. Seifer told them they had to cast sleep spells on him. Zell was dangerous now and he needed to be restrained until they would find a solution to stop him. Everyone reunited in another room of the laboratory, near of the room where Zell was sleeping. The orphanage group, Fujin, Raijin, Edea, Cid, Sail, Sarah, Master Gorrow were there with Laguna, Kiros, Ward and Ellone. Seifer didn’t leave. He knew he had to explain everything to the others, especially to his parents. He was still embarrassed to face them because he felt guilty to have abandoned them. He joined the others who were waiting for him in the other room.

“How is he?” asked Sarah.

“He’s asleep…” replied Seifer before sitting on a chair, exhausted. He rubbed his forehead.

His parents went closer. “Seifer…”

“Mom, Dad…I’m so sorry…”

“No, Darling! You don’t have to apologize. You saved Zell. You did the right choice. We don’t blame you…we never did it.”

“I could have saved you too…”

“You understand now what we meant when we said Zell was corrupted your power, right? You probably didn’t know that with the “pura”, Zell couldn’t die…but you would have protected him the same way even if you would had known, because you couldn’t support to see him suffer. You were too afraid to lose him.” Said Master Gorrow.

“I’m so sorry…”

“You knew you were immortal?” asked Squall.

“Yes. Hyne told me when he explained he chose me for his reincarnation.”

“Then, why couldn’t you defeat Adel?” demanded Rinoa.

“For God Sake, is there anyone here who noticed that I was just a kid??? When you listen to a voice in your head that nobody else can hear which tells you that you’re immortal and that you’re gonna become a God, could you believe it? When you see the most important person in your life in danger, wouldn’t you try to do anything you can to protect her?” replied Seifer annoyed. “Being immortal has no sense when you’re alone. Does it matter when you can’t defend people you love?”

“The necromancer we met said Zell had the same power as you, but since you’re immortal, we don’t have to worry, right?” questioned Selphie.

“You’re wrong. I became Hyne, so I can’t die…or at least, I can’t be killed by anyone except by Zell.”

“What happened with Zell? It wasn’t his voice or his strength…” said Quistis.

“Because it wasn’t him… it was the Fahrenheit.” Replied Gorrow.

“What is it?” demanded Irvine.

Sarah and Sail held each other. The woman began to cry. “It can’t be true…honey…tell me it’s not true…”

“Seifer, Master Gorrow! Are you sure it was the Fahrenheit?” asked Sail.

“I wished I could tell you different but there’s no doubt about it…” confirmed Gorrow. Seifer nodded to validate.

“Is there anyone who could explain us what is it?” asked again Squall annoyed.

“All right…I’m gonna tell you.” Replied Gorrow. “The Fahrenheit is the equivalent of Hyne, but on the demoniac side.”

“What???”

“Yeah…you know, like heaven and hell. Seifer is Hyne which means that he’s God, and on the other side, Zell is the Fahrenheit, the Devil.”

“Does it mean that Zell was born with this power too? Why didn’t he feel bad as Seifer when he was a kid?” asked Rinoa.

“Zell wasn’t born this way. He became the Fahrenheit…when I brought him back to life. It was my punishment.”

“I don’t understand…” frowned Quistis.

“They told you that Zell died when he was kid, did you? Then, they also told you I used a forbidden technique to bring him back to life but using this kind of thing has some consequences. People who do it are touched by a malediction. I wasn’t exempt for this…in fact, it was worse being Hyne’s reincarnation because I refused my fate and my power, so…Hyne punished me choosing Zell’s body for the Fahrenheit’s soul.”

“How long did you know about it?”

“After we met again at the orphanage. I felt something different when I touched him and I understood later. He was afraid of me, not only because he didn’t remember me but also because of his power and mine. We were in pain physically and emotionally each time we were in contact. I supposed the Fahrenheit was trying to corrupt Zell’s mind but thanks to Adel’s malediction it didn’t work and he couldn’t recall me. Since this day, I kept my power asleep and I refused to become Hyne because I knew I would wake up the Fahrenheit in Zell on the same time.” He turned around to fix his parents. “That’s why I didn’t bring you back to life sooner…I wanted to protect him…”

“You don’t have to justify yourself, darling…” reassured Sarah.

“But why now? Why did you choose to become Hyne if you knew that Zell’s power would be revealed?” asked Squall.

“I couldn’t support anymore this weight, especially without Zell’s presence…”

“What does it mean?” asked Selphie.

“You saw in my memories how much I love Zell. He wasn’t just a brother to me…he was my refuge.”

“Your…refuge?” blinked Irvine.

“Being a sorceress isn’t easy, but being Hyne’s reincarnation is even more difficult, especially when you’re born with these powers. The pain is hard to bear…I think Edea and Rinoa would agree with me.”

The two women nodded.

“In my case, I had to support the pain and the voices in my head…”

“The voices?” asked Fujin.

“Prayers. I can hear people’s prayers…and it never stops. How do you think I could know about your past for all of yours?”

Everyone kept silent, fixing the tall blond with sadness. Nobody had to bear what he endured during all this time, so they couldn’t understand.

“Zell…was my refuge. He gave me support and helped me to bear with it, the same way Cid was Edea’s refuge…or Squall was Rinoa’s refuge.”

The two women looked at their husbands smiling tenderly.

“Your love helps her to bear their power. In my case, it was Zell…but when he died, I couldn’t accept it. At the beginning, I thought Hyne forgave me and didn’t punish me to have used a forbidden technique. When we met Adel, I thought she was my punishment…when I met Zell again at the orphanage, I also thought his amnesia was my punishment…but it seemed that it wasn’t enough. It’s only when I touched him and I felt the Fahrenheit’s power that I understood what my punishment was really…His amnesia was just Adel’s gift.”

Seifer held his head with his hands, fixing the floor sadly. His tears started to fall on the ground. “I refused my power hoping that I wouldn’t wake up the Devil in him…but I lost my refuge. I wanted to hear his laugh; I wanted to hear him saying he loved me, that he noticed me…I needed his presence…I was alone…” he gave a glance to Raijin and Fujin. “I had my friends with me…and it’s thanks to them that I didn’t become crazy…but I couldn’t bear it without him. I missed him…” he cried harder. His mother went to his side, rubbing his back softly. “Without him, and knowing that I killed my parents, my friends in my village…I was completely lost. With the time, my power grew up…like my pain. I’ve tried to kill myself so many times to end this…but a part of me refused the death, because I kept hoping that one day, I would find the Zell I loved…so I never managed to die…”

“Seifer…” whispered Sail, joining his wife and his son.

“When…I met him at Dollet, I thought I could change him…that I could bring him back to me without needing to accept my powers, without waking up the Fahrenheit…but you came, and when he said he hated me, he destroyed my last hopes…”

“It wasn’t the first time he said that to you. Why now?” asked Quistis.

“Each time he said that to me, he hurt me a little bit more…at the end of the war, I’ve lost everything…I just had this last hope and everything ended this day. When he told me he hated me, I gave up and I accepted my fate. I understood I’ve lost him forever and I just wanted to die…and I failed…again.” He wiped his tears with the back of his hand. “I knew this day would come…I thought if I stayed far away from him, the Fahrenheit wouldn’t wake up…I was wrong, as always.”

The group kept quiet. They could feel Seifer’s distress and couldn’t do anything to comfort him. Squall began to understand him. He regretted to have been so rude with Seifer during all this time. Everyone told him he wasn’t dangerous anymore but he refused to believe it. Seifer was still his rival, but now it was different.

“What are we gonna do now? We can’t let Zell in this state…” said Selphie.

“I know…” sighted Seifer.

“What did he mean earlier?” asked Sarah to her son.

“He’s right: one of us is redundant.”

“That means…?” demanded Rinoa.

“That mean one of us has to die.”

“But…didn’t you tell us you were immortal? What about Zell? If he had the same powers as you, he probably can’t die too…” guessed Irvine.

“We are just bodies for the Fahrenheit and Hyne’s soul. If they fight each other, one of them would have to submit, leaving the body he’s using for another one.” He got up and fixed the outside through the window. “But whatever I do…it would end badly…”

He looked at his parents with depressed eyes. “I can’t kill the Fahrenheit but I can neutralize him depriving him of Zell’s body. He would stay as a soul until Hyne chooses another person to welcome his soul but since I became Hyne, it would be my decision. Then, I’ll never allow him to be reincarnated…but it means that I have to kill Zell…”

“But you could bring him back to life?”

“Not if the Fahrenheit already used him as his reincarnation. He would choose Zell again and again, and it would never end.”

Sarah put her hand on her mouth to contain her fear. Thinking about this option broke her heart. She just found her sons after so long…she couldn’t accept to lose one of them. Sail comforted her, hugging his wife in his arms.

“On the other hand, if I let Zell kill me, Hyne would have to find another person for his reincarnation. During this time, the Fahrenheit would be free and he would destroy everything. No one would be able to kill him…and Zell would be lost forever, until the new Hyne kill him.”

“So…there’s no other way? You kill him or he kills you and after that, he will kill us?” concluded Selphie.

“Yeah…I think you understand why I refused my power all this time…”

“Damn!” complained Laguna.

Master Gorrow approached and faced the tall blond. “You have to do it, Seifer.”

“I can’t.”

“We don’t have any other choice and you know it.”

“I told you I can’t!”

“Then what? Are you gonna let the Fahrenheit destroy everything? Why did you bring us back to life if it is for let us dying again?”

“It’s not what I want…”

“Then, you know what you have to do. I understand it’s hard for you…”

“What do you understand? Bullshit! Do you realize what you’re asking me?”

“Do you think Zell would like this?”

“Don’t say that to me…”

“You need to hear it. Seifer, Zell wouldn’t like you sacrifice yourself for him, because you know what kind of consequences it would have for the rest of the world. He would kill your parents, his friends, innocent people…and he would never recover his mind…”

Seifer threw the chair violently to the ground, breaking it. “SHUT UP!” He yelled toward Master Gorrow.

“Seifer! Calm down!” ordered Sail.

“You’re asking me to kill my own brother!!! How could I do this?”

“But you can’t save him. The Fahrenheit already took his soul. It’s too late for him. Take your responsibilities and face your fate. You’re Hyne’s reincarnation.” Added Gorrow.

“I never wanted this responsibility…I never wanted this power…” murmured Seifer sadly. “I can’t do this…please…” begged the tall blond.

“Seifer…I’m so sorry, but you know we don’t have any other choice…” answered Gorrow.

“But…we could block him the same way Laguna used to do with Adel? I mean if we imprison him, freezing his body before sending him in the space…”

“Will it work?” asked Laguna.

“I suppose…if it worked for Adel, we can try with Zell.”

“But…you know it wouldn’t resolve the problem…” contested the Master again.

“Yes…but it’ll give me more time to think in another way to save him…”

“Seifer…”

“Master Gorrow, please! I understand what you’re thinking but I just can’t do this. I’m sure I can save him. I just need more time…”

The man sighted. “I won’t convince you anyway. You can’t think objectively since we’re talking about your brother.”

“I will never kill him.” He approached and fixed the group and his parents. “But I promise I won’t let you die too. I’ll find a way.”

They were all of a sudden cut by a loud noise from the other room.


	15. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: major character's death.

“What’s wrong?” asked Squall, panicked.

“It comes from Zell’s bedroom…” added Laguna.

“He woke up…it’s too late now…” replied Gorrow. “We have to get out of here!”

The walls broke suddenly letting appear Zell’s body. The group could see people injured on the floor and other running away in every direction. There was blood on his hands. The room was in a mess. Everything was broken around the tattooed man. He walked toward the group slowly, fixing Seifer with an evil look.

**“You can’t escape from me. This world is mine.”**

“Seifer! Do something!” begged Gorrow.

“I…can’t…I can’t kill Zell…” whispered Seifer.

**“How could you be Hyne’s reincarnation? You’re so weak and pathetic.”**

Squall, Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine took their weapons and prepared to fight. Zell fixed them laughing.

**“You’re so confident, my friends, but let me warn you first: it won’t be as easy as it was when you killed Ultimecia.”**

“You’re not Zell!” shouted Squall trying to convince himself.

 **“Oh? Really?”** joked the Fahrenheit. **“It doesn’t change anything. If you want to kill me, you have to give up on your precious friend. Would you do that?”**

“Bastard!”

Zell vanished and appeared again behind his parents. Sail moved back protecting his wife with his body.

**“My dear Dad and Mom…which one of your precious sons will you choose? The God or the Evil?”**

“Zell…” murmured Sarah crying.

 **“Is that your choice, Mom? Fine…”** he raised his hand toward her when Seifer went between them.

“Don’t touch her!”

**“What? You let her die twenty years ago and now you’re playing the kind son? How hypocrite you are!”**

“FUCK YOU!”

Seifer pushed Zell away and raised his arm above his head. The place vanished and everyone blinked when they noticed they were in the middle of the land in Estharian continent.

**“I see…You brought us here to protect the city. It’s useless, my dear…I will destroy it when I’m done with you.”**

 “Where are we?” asked Kiros.

“The land in Esthar. We’re far away from the city.” Replied Laguna.

Seifer crossed his hands and casted a spell on everybody.

“What is it?” demanded Cid.

“A protection spell. Seifer’s gonna fight Zell so he protects us…” explained Master Gorrow.

“Seifer! We’ll fight with you!!” said Fujin.

“No, Fuu…I have to do this alone.”

“But…”

The tall blond ran toward Zell and the two brothers started to fight with their fists. The group stayed on the same place, looking at the fight, hanging back. They couldn’t do anything…but they understood when everything would be done, one of them would die.

“Sail! Honey! We have to do something!” exclaimed Sarah.

“We can’t…we aren’t strong enough.”

“Matron! Rinoa! Can’t you do something? You are sorceresses…” asked Quistis.

“No, Quistis…they’re too powerful for us. We’ll be in the way for Seifer and Zell could kill us.” Answered Edea.

“But we can’t stay here like this!!” complained Squall. “I don’t want to see Zell dying!!”

“No one here neither but it’s already too late for Zell.” Said Gorrow. “Pray for his soul.”

Seifer continued to fight with his brother. He seemed to be exhausted. He was injured on his left shoulder and his right leg. He moved back and stayed away from his opponent to recover some of his strength.

“Seifer seems to be in trouble…” noticed Irvine.

“It’s because he doesn’t fight with his real strength. He restrains himself…” explained Gorrow.

“But why? If he knows he can’t save Zell anymore…” asked Kiros.

“He’s thinking about a way to save him but he loses his concentration. The Fahrenheit uses this weakness to take advantage on him.”

The two fighters faced each other. Zell was smirking, enjoying his position. He knew Seifer was trying to save time to find a solution.

**“What? That’s all what you’ve got? I expected more from you.”**

“Shut…up…”

**“Why are you so stubborn? If you don’t have the guts to kill me, then, give it up. There’s no other way.”**

“I TOLD YOU TO SHUP UP!!!”

Seifer ran toward him and tried to hit him but Zell vanished. He appeared again on his back. The tall blond turned around and received a violent blow on his stomach before crashing on the ground. Zell laughed again and stared at the group behind him.

 **“It’s so boring to fight against you…I wish you would use all of your strength.”** He approached slowly from the others. **“I know a way to make you react…”**

Seifer tried to get up but fell on the ground heavily.” You can’t…they’re protected…”

**“Did you forget I have the same power as you?”**

Seifer blinked. Zell raised his hand and destroyed the barrier. He ran toward the gang, grabbing Rinoa by the throat. When the others tried to stop him, he pushed them away with a violent blow, knocking all of them.

“RINOA!!!” yelled Seifer.

 **“Let’s see what you’re gonna do.”** Said Zell, squeezing her neck with his hand.

“LET HER GO!!!”

 **“Then, Fight me!!”** He continued to strangle her. The poor woman was terrified. She had more and more difficulties to breathe. Her eyes began to cry.

“S..EI..F..” she muttered in pain.

“I TOLD YOU TO LET HER GO!!!!” shouted Seifer with hatred. He punched Zell but the martial artist didn’t release Rinoa. He continued to squeeze her neck until he broke it.

“RINOA!!!!!!”

The woman fell on the floor. Her dead body crashed heavily as if it was a stone. Seifer ran toward her and grabbed his friend, trying to make her react when he understood she was already dead. He tried to bring her back to life but the spell was blocked.

**“Her soul is mine. She belongs to me, now.”**

 Seifer caressed her hair gently and turned around to see what Zell was doing. “How…how..could you???”

**“I told you to fight me but you refused. She died because of you.”**

“Bastard…” Seifer rose on his feet, approaching with a furious look. “Bastard…” He moved faster and faster reaching Zell’s side quickly. “BASTARD!!!!!”

The martial artist couldn’t avoid his blow and flinched because of the pain. His face was injured. Blood was pouring along his face, from the forehead to the chin.

**“Oh…you hurt your beloved brother. Do you really want to ruin his beautiful face?”**

“Why? Why are you doing this to me?” asked Seifer sadly.

**“It’s your fault. You should have let him die this day.”**

“But he was my refuge. I needed him. I loved him…”

**“But it was his fate to die. You went against Hyne’s will…against your own will. Now, take your responsibilities.”**

The tattooed man crossed his hands before spreading his arms. Esthar city disappeared suddenly in a giant explosion. Everyone, still in shock because of Rinoa’s death didn’t realize immediately what happened when they finally turned around and saw the town in fire.

“The city!!! He destroyed Esthar completely!!” screamed with panic, Laguna.

“STOP IT!!!” yelled Seifer.

**“What? You let so many people die just to save me in the past. You just do it again.”**

“You killed them…”

**“No, Seifer. People just died because you refused to fight me. You sacrificed so many innocent persons for him…again.”**

“Enough…please…” begged Seifer on knees. “I can’t…endure it anymore…”

Zell reached his side and grabbed him by the chin. **“Everything could be so easy, you know? You have the world in your hands. You have to choose: Zell or everyone else.”**

“You killed Rinoa…”

**“I will kill the others, one after another until you decide to fight me.”**

“Please…stop it…”

**“You’re asking me so kindly. Then, I’ll let you a pause. Enjoy the time you have left…but when we’ll meet again, you’ll have to choose your way.”**

Zell vanished, letting the rest of the gang alone, with Rinoa’s dead body and Esthar city completely destroyed.


	16. Seeking for forgiveness

“RINOA!!!” shouted Squall with despair, shaking her dead body. “WAKE UP!!”

“It’s too late Squall…” whispered sadly Edea.

The gang tried to comfort him the best way they could. Each of them was still in shock. Laguna realized that Raine, Ellone and all the people in Esthar died too in the explosion and couldn’t restrain his sadness anymore. Kiros and Ward went to him to support their friend. Seifer was still on his knees, crying, feeling guilty. Squall got up and ran toward him before hitting his face.

“BASTARD!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!” yelled the brunette.

Quistis and Edea reached their side and tried to contain his anger. “Squall! Stop it!!”

But he didn’t listen to them. He couldn’t. He continued to hit Seifer who didn’t react. “YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER!!! YOU KILLED HER!!”

“Let him go!” replied Sail, defending his son.

“YOUR FUCKING SON LET MY WIFE, MY MOTHER, MY SISTER AND EVERYONE IN ESTHAR DIE!!” he continued to scream.

“He couldn’t stop him and you saw it! I understand your pain but don’t blame Seifer for this!!” said Sail.

“MURDERER!!” cried Squall. “MURDERER!!!”

“Don’t you dare talk to him this way!” replied Sarah furious when Seifer stood up.

“No, mom…he’s right.”

“Seifer?”

“I…could…I could have saved her but I didn’t. I killed her…”

Master Gorrow approached. “You have to do it, now or other innocent people will die.”

“I know…” The tall blond moved away and fixed the sky. “I’ll find a way.”

“FUCKING SHITHEAD!” yelled Squall.

“I’ll hold my promise. I won’t let you die and I‘ll save Zell.”

“The same way you saved Rinoa maybe??” asked his former rival.

Seifer didn’t reply. He couldn’t blame Squall for his hatred because he deserved it. He felt bad because Rinoa had been his girlfriend in the past and he always kept some kindness for her. But he couldn’t kill his beloved brother. He just couldn’t. The Fahrenheit was powerful. He knew he had to do it…but it was too hard. Was it selfishness wanting to protect his brother? He knew the answer. Yes, it was. But each of them would have done the same thing. Squall would have done it for Rinoa; Edea for Cid; Irvine for Selphie; Laguna for Raine…

Seifer sighted and disappeared without saying another word. He needed to be alone. His parents, Fujin and Raijin called him but he didn’t listen.

“Fucking coward!” muttered Squall, angry.

“Squall…” murmured Edea.

“What are we gonna do now? We can’t return to Esthar since the city exploded…” said sadly Selphie.

“Let’s go to the Garden. We all need some rest…” suggested Master Gorrow.

People agreed and walked toward Balamb Garden. Squall was carrying Rinoa’s body in his arms. The rest of the gang began to realize they also lost their families since Esthar had been destroyed. Everyone was in the city when Zell made it blowing up. Fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, lovers, friends…everyone died. When they arrived at the Garden, there was nobody anymore…they lost everything.

 

* * *

Seifer went in an island, near of Esthar. He needed to be alone. He was thinking about Rinoa and people who died in Esthar. Ellone, Raine, Nida, Xu, people of the Gardens, the families of the gang, the villagers of Centra, Beniya, unknown and innocent people…he let them die. All of them. All he had done was useless. He walked slowly without knowing where to go, what to think when he reached the sea. He continued to walk on the water, floating, when Tomberry appeared behind him.

_“Master Seifer…”_

The tall blond sighted, staying on his back. “I always thought that this would be easier somehow…I thought I could protect everyone with my powers…I’ve been trying so hard…” he said sadly.

_“Maybe you’re trying too hard…”_

“Each time I had to choose a way, I chose the wrong one…but what did I do wrong?”

_“Nothing Master…you’ve done nothing wrong. You can’t blame yourself to have protected your brother.”_

“Squall is right. I’m a coward…and a murderer.”

_“No, Master…”_

“I let my family and my village die twenty years ago. I did it again today…and what for? For nothing. I didn’t save Zell…I gave hope to everyone and I let the Fahrenheit take their families and friends without trying to stop him…”

_“The choice you have to make is difficult. No one can understand because they’re not in your place…”_

“Whatever I‘ll choose, I’ll make the bad choice.”

_“Don’t say that.”_

“If I lose Zell, I don’t wanna live anymore…but I don’t want to see him die either. On the other way, I already let Rinoa and the others die…I can’t let this happen again to the rest of the gang…”

_“That’s what Tomberry means Master when he says you’re trying too hard: You’re trying to save everyone but you know you have to choose…or you’ll lose everything.”_

“I don’t want this, Tomberry…”

_“Master…”_

“This kind of victory…I don’t want to have doing so many sacrifices for this…there’s no happy ending in all of these cases, whatever I’ll choose.”

_“Yes…but, at least, there will be an end.”_

“Definitely…”

_“Tomberry would like to take all of your pain…”_

“I know. You’re precious to me my friend. You always have been there when I needed you. Even now when everyone hates me, you’re still there to comfort me.”

_“Nobody hates you, Master.”_

“Yes, they hate me. Their families and friends died because of me. I deserve their hatred.”

_“You’re wrong, Master…you never deserved this.”_

 

* * *

Three days later, the rest of the group was still in Balamb Garden. They stayed on the same place, in the Estharian land. They didn’t know where to go. They lost everything and everybody was really depressed. It was as if they were waiting for the end. They completely forgot Zell. They just thought about their families and friends.

“What will happen to us now?” asked Selphie to Irvine. The young woman used to be joyful but now, she was completely depressed.

“I don’t know, darling…”

The two lovers were on the balcony, on the first floor of the Bgu, fixing the horizon sadly. Nobody talked since the last time they fought against Zell. Seifer didn’t come back to see them. In fact, nobody wanted to see him. A part of them understood him, but another one couldn’t forgive him to have let everyone die without trying to stop Zell. It wasn’t as if he could do it without hurting the martial artist…they knew it, but they couldn’t help it. Only Seifer and Zell’s parents and Master Gorrow seemed to be understanding toward Seifer.

“You should take some rest, Selphie; you look tired.” Said Irvine.

“I don’t wanna…I can’t relax.” She replied when she noticed something on the land. “What is it?”

“What?”

“Look…there’s something moving there…” After a short time, she panicked. “Oh Shit! Don’t tell me…”

“It looks like Zell!” confirmed Irvine.

“What is he doing here? What should we do?” asked Selphie.

“Let’s call the others!”

“But…” she was about to add something when she saw Seifer appear few seconds later. “Look! Seifer is there too!”

“Damn…they’re gonna fight…”

“I’m gonna talk with the loudspeaker to go faster. Let’s go!”

 

Zell was smiling, fixing his brother with a sadistic expression on his face. He had his hands on his pockets, crossing his legs.

**“Welcome back, big bro! So?”**

Seifer didn’t reply.

**“Lost your tongue, maybe?”**

No answer. He wasn’t furious or sad…just defeated.

 **“Come on, man! Say something!”** continued to joke the tattooed man. **“Why do you have this expression on your face?”**

“You know why.”

**“Hum…what did you expect? Using a forbidden technique has some consequences.”**

“Should I had been punished so badly?

Zell laughed and turned his head to look behind him. The rest of the orphanage group just arrived and stayed away, fixing the two brothers with fear. **“Great! We have some company.”**

“Let them go. You hurt them enough.”

**“It depends on the choice you made my dear brother. There’s a way and only one to save them. Besides, I remind you it’s your fault if the others died the last day. You’re the reason of their pain. So, are you going to fight me or you're already giving up?”**

Tomberry appeared abruptly, facing the martial artist and staying between the two brothers.

“Tomberry!”

_“Master Seifer. Let Tomberry helping you.”_

“He will kill you!”

 _“Then, Tomberry will die protecting his beloved Master.”_ The green creature prepared his attack. Zell was smirking evilly.

Seifer put his hand on Tomberry’s shoulder to stop him. He turned his attention toward his brother. “Why Zell? Why did you choose him?”

**“Your punishment had to be up to your mistake. This is why Hyne sent me to make you pay for this. I’m your malediction. Nothing can be undone.”**

Seifer froze as if he suddenly got an idea. He smiled, relieved. Zell noticed the change of the expression on his face and began to wonder.

**“What?”**

Seifer approached slowly. “You’re right. Nothing can be undone…” He gave a last look to his friends and to his parents before fixing his brother again. “But…everything can be forgiven if you repent sincerely…”

Zell moved back and prepared his attack when Seifer blocked his fists with his hands. He released him and pushed him back. He knocked Zell with a violent punch. The tattooed man fell on his knees.

“I won’t forgive you for Rinoa.”  He stayed on the same position, looking down his opponent. “I told you I won’t let him die…” said Seifer before raising his arm to finish him. “ _Amara.”_

_“Accept my repentance my Lord. I’m a sinner who is looking for your forgiveness. I’m ashamed to not have been proud enough to welcome your power. Accept my life as a sign of my redemption.”_

_“YOU WANT TO SAVE HIM SO BADLY?”_

_“Yes My Lord. Please, forgive me to be so selfish. It was an honor to have your power but I didn’t deserve it.”_

_“YOU DESERVED IT, SEIFER. THAT’S WHY I CHOSE YOU AS MY REINCARNATION. YOUR SOUL IS PURE…BUT I SUPPOSE I ASKED YOU TOO MUCH WHEN I TOOK YOUR BROTHER’S LIFE.”_

_“Forgive me My Lord…”_

_“YOU KNOW…ANOTHER MAN WOULD HAVE CHOSEN THE POWER. YOU HAD THE WORLD, YOU HAD MY STRENGTH; YOU COULD HAVE HAD EVERYTHING BUT YOU REFUSED IT.”_

_“Forgive me My Lord…”_

_“YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN THE PERFECT ONE WITH MY POWER FOR THIS WORLD…BUT WITHOUT YOUR BROTHER, NOTHING REALLY MATTERS, DO YOU?”_

_“My Lord…”_

_“THE LOVE YOU TWO ARE SHARING CORRUPTED YOUR JUDGMENT. YOU WOULD HAVE USED YOUR POWER ONLY TO PROTECT HIM OR TO PUNISH PEOPLE WHO HURT HIM. I THOUGHT IF I TOOK HIM AWAY FROM YOU, YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO BE MY SUCCESSOR…”_

_“I couldn’t live without him. I never wanted to contest your decision, my Lord…I just couldn’t bear his death…please, forgive me…”_

_“NOBODY IS PERFECT, SEIFER. THAT’S WHY ALL OF YOU ARE HUMANS…”_

_“Yes…I’m sorry to have disappointed you so badly, my Lord…”_

_“DO YOU REALIZE YOU WOULD HURT HIM IF I ACCEPT YOUR REDEMPTION?”_

_“Yeah, but I’m a sinner. I deserve to pay for my faults…but Zell never did anything wrong…”_

_“I GUESS YOU’RE RIGHT…”_

_“Will you accept my redemption my Lord?”_

_“IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WISH, I ACCEPT IT.”_

_“Thank you so much my Lord! But…what about Rinoa and people in Esthar?”_

_“LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS.”_

_“My Lord…can you tell to Rinoa…”_

_“SHE ALREADY KNOWS, SEIFER.”_

_“I let her die…she won’t forgive me.”_

_“SHE ALREADY FORGAVE YOU, BECAUSE SHE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING FOR SQUALL.”_

_“Thanks my Lord…”_

_“BEFORE YOU DIE, I’LL GRANT YOUR WISH.”_

_“My Lord?”_

_“YOU’LL SEE IT IN HIS EYES. THIS WAY, YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO LEAVE THIS WORLD IN PEACE.”_

Zell closed his eyes, thinking he was about to die when he felt his arms moving alone. He finally opened his eyes, hearing groans. His arm was piercing Seifer’s chest. The tall blond fell on his knees, his body crashing against Zell’s.

“SEIFER!!!!!” yelled his parents and his friends. The group joined the two brothers quickly.

Zell blinked. He held his brother on his arms, but his eyes were different. He seemed to recover his mind. It took him some minutes to realize what happened but when he saw his brother dying on his arms, he panicked.

“SEIFER!!! WHAT HAPPENED???”

The tall blond searched something in Zell’s eyes. He was smiling even if he was covered by blood. He was in pain but he seemed to be happy.

“Ze..l..l?”

“Seifer! What I’ve done? How could I hurt you?”

“You’ve…done..no..nothing…are..you..o..okay?”

“As if it was important! Let me use a curaga!”

“No…it’s …t..oo la..late…”

Zell protested and used several curaga on him, but nothing seemed to work. “What’s wrong? It doesn’t work!!”

“I…tol..d it..was ..us..useless…”

Selphie and Quistis used their limit break to cure him but it didn’t change anything. Sarah and Sail took Seifer’s hand and held him firmly.

“Seifer! Hold on!”

“Dad…m..om..i’m..so..sorry..”

“Darling, don’t leave us!! Please, I’m begging you!” repeated Sarah.

“Seifer! Don’t give up, man!” added Raijin.

Fujin hit Master Gorrow’s shoulder. “DO SOMETHING!” She approached and took Seifer’s hand. “Seif…”

“F..Fuu…I…lea..ve it to you…”

“What are you talking about?”

But he didn’t reply. She fixed Gorrow again to force him to do something to help him.

“I can’t do anything for him anymore. He used an _amara._ Hyne gave him his salvation.” Replied the Master.

“What do you mean?” asked Irvine.

“He’s dying…you should take this opportunity to say him goodbye. Nothing could save him anymore.”

Zell hugged him in his arms. “NO!NO!!! I WON’T LET YOU DIE!!”

“Z..ell..”

“You promised me! You promised me you would be there for me forever! You can’t die!!!” protested Zell again and again.

Seifer continued to fix him. “Lo..ok at me…”

“Huh?”

“Let…me..see..your ..eyes…”

Zell faced him, wiping his tears. “Seifer…don’t leave me…I need you…”

“Do..do you reme..meber…me..now?”

The martial artist made a pause and understood why his brother asked him that. All of his memories came back instantly. “Of course…how could I forget big bro?”

Seifer smiled. He started to cry. The tears were mixed with the blood on his face. “Zell…I’m..so..h.a.ppy…I..expected this…for so..long…”

“I’m so sorry…Seifer…”

“Thanks…my..Lord…” Seifer took Zell’s hand and put it on his heart. He moved closer to his chest and whispered some words. “I…fo..rgive…you..Odin…”

“Seifer, don’t leave me! We need you!!” said again Zell with despair.

“H..old me..”

The martial artist couldn’t stop crying. He hugged his brother in his arms, approaching his head to Seifer’s. He could feel his breath on his ear. He heard Seifer’s last words.

“Z..Ze..ll, I..lo..ve..you…”

Seifer closed his eyes and stopped breathing, letting his parents and his brother alone. Sarah took his son in her arms and tried to make his unconscious body react with all of her strength. Sail wanted to cool her but he didn’t have the courage. He was so sad to have lost his son that he even couldn’t bear to see his dead body. Fujin and Raijin approached and touched Seifer’s face with sadness, before crying softly. The rest of the group looked down. Irvine comforted Selphie.

Esthar city reappeared behind them, far away from their position. The group noticed it and blinked with surprise. They wondered immediately if everybody had been brought back to life again.

Zell was too shocked to even notice people’s reaction around him. He was lost in his own thoughts. His tears were pouring along his cheeks. He was fixing Seifer’s smiling face. He couldn’t stop thinking about the last words he said to him. Seifer told him several times he loved him, but it was the first time Zell realized how much he really loved him. Now…it was over. Seifer left…forever.

“I love you too…Seifer…”

 

* * *

 

Esthar city appeared again, as if nothing happened. Nobody seemed to remember anything. Rinoa, Ellone, Raine, Nida, Xu and everyone came back from the death. Only Rinoa seemed to remember everything. Everyone found their families and friends again. Things returned to the normal routine, but without Hyne and Fahrenheit’s presence.  Their souls already left Seifer and Zell’s bodies but nobody knew who were gonna welcome it for their resurrection and who won the fight. Everything was still confused, but at the time, no one wanted to know. They perfectly understood Seifer died saving them and they were depressed. Squall felt guilty to have been so rude with Seifer because he knew he would have done the same thing at this place.

Few days later, the entire group, people of the village of Centra, Doctor Beniya, Doctor Kadowaki and the Almasy reunited for Seifer’s funeral. They decided to return in Centra to bury him. Zell and his parents were particularly affected. Fujin, Raijin and Edea either. All of them had a special relationship with him. The group owed him a lot too. It was thanks to him that they could have met their families, and Seifer grew up with them at the orphanage. They didn’t see him as an enemy anymore. They forgot the war and what happened with Zell. They just wanted to keep the memory of the friend they used to know when they were kids.

Master Gorrow and the rest of the people of Centra sang a prayer in their language. After that, the master made a ritual to send Seifer’s soul in the next world. Zell closed his eyes, containing his tears with difficulties. He could feel his presence all around him. People kept silent until the end of the ceremony. The group went in Odin and Tomberry’s temple a last time before leaving. Squall took this opportunity to ask something to Master Gorrow.

“You didn’t tell us what “ _Amara_ ” was, Master…”

Gorrow crossed his arms against his chest. “ _Amara_ is a special technique that we don’t use often. It returns your own attack against yourself, forcing your enemy to hurt you with your own ability. It’s a kind of suicide if you want…but in this case, you use the hand of your opponent to kill yourself.”

“But…I thought Seifer couldn’t commit suicide?” frowned Rinoa.

“Using this technique, he made amends to Hyne for his mistakes. He begged for his forgiveness sacrificing his life. It was an act of repentance. He made Zell kill him. This way, his brother had been released from the Fahrenheit since Hyne forgave Seifer, giving him his salvation. Seifer’s death was his redemption and Hyne accepted his repentance so he freed Zell.” He smiled sadly. “He was right when he told us he would save him, and would protect us on the same time.”

“What happened to Hyne’s power?” asked suddenly Zell.

“I think he already chose someone else for his reincarnation. It could be anyone in this world.”

“What about the Fahrenheit?”

“I don’t know…I don’t think he found a body yet. Since it’s Hyne’s will, he has to wait until he gave him the right to be reincarnated…”

“And about Rinoa and the others?” demanded Raijin.

“Hyne probably erased the Fahrenheit’s crimes. He knew Seifer felt guilty to not have saved her, so he certainly brought her back to life with everyone in Esthar to let him go in peace.”

“What did he give to you? He said before dying “I leave it to you.” What did he mean?” asked Squall to Fujin.

the woman put a hand in her heart. “His strength…”

“Huh?

“Yes. He gave me his power.”

“You mean…Hyne’s power?”

“No…just his own power. I used his limit break yesterday on monsters. I can use most of his abilities.”

“Why you?” asked Squall.

“I met him before Raijin. He knew a lot of things about me that I never said to anyone, even to Raijin…”

“What do you mean, Fuu?” demanded Raijin.

“It’s thanks to him I became strong. I trained hard. Very hard…because I felt I was weak. He gave me confidence with the time, but a part of me still continued to think I wasn’t strong enough…He probably thought giving his power to me, I would felt stronger…and he was right.” She replied. She didn’t seem wanting to say more, so she stayed quiet after that.

“So…everything ends this way?” asked Selphie sadly.

“I guess…” sighted Master Gorrow.

The group stayed a long time before leaving the place. Zell asked them to stay alone a short time and everyone agreed. The martial artist was in the middle of the temple. He summoned Tomberry and Odin on the same time. The two g-forces appeared.

**“Master?”**

“You already know what happened to Seifer, so I called you to ask you if you wanna stay with me. You can return to your temple if you want.”

Tomberry approached. **“Tomberry is so depressed since Master Seifer died…but your brother won’t leave you because he’s living through your memories. Tomberry will stay at your side to protect you and to feel Master Seifer’s presence through you.”**

“Thanks Tomberry. What about you, Odin? Seifer forgave you so you’re free to leave.”

**“I won’t leave either. My place is with you. I’ll protect you.”**

“Okay…thanks.”

The creatures vanished, letting Zell alone again. He fixed the sky sadly but smiled. “I’ll live for you, Seifer…but I could never be happy anymore. Forgive me…big bro…” he sat on the ground and began to cry.”Please…wait for me.”

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! I hope you liked it. I begin to wonder why i always write sad endind since i hate it...  
> Maybe i'll write a sequel later because there's a story with Fujin and Seifer which explains their friendship and loyalty i'd like to write.  
> Bye!


End file.
